Endymion
by NekoXIII
Summary: What lies in store for the Moon Kingdom as Ranma arrives?
1. Prolouge Escape from Nerima

ENDYMION

by NEKOXIII

FIRST FIC ALERT!

Disclaimer: Don't own shit. Not even this computer. Sad, ain't it.

Prologue - OUT OF NERIMA 

"Talking normally"

'Thoughts'

*Sound effects*

[Panda signs]

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Monday 7:06am

"Ranma, Mr. Saotome! Breakfast is ready!"

"Coming!"*Splosh!*

"Hey pop!, I'm gonna go eat while ya dry off! K?"

"Growf!" [Respect your elders boy!] flip [I won't tolerate such insolen-] *Fwap* 

Tossing away the broken sign, Ranma yawned.

"...whatever..."

5 min later

"Ranma! I made you a special breakfast so you don't have to eat Kasumi's food." 

Its amazing how wide Akane's smile was when she cooked something. Ranma stared as she set the pot down and scooped some of the goop inside the pot into the bowl that had originally held the food that Kasumi had set out for him, (the food was stolen by Genma the moment Akane said "special breakfast."). "Hey Pop! That was my food!" "Quiet boy! Can't you see that your fiancee has already made breakfast for you?" The now human Genma was snarfing down the food as fast as he could, but at a slower pace than usual, because noone other than Ranma would steal from him, and the aforementioned boy had more important things to worry about, such as the black glob that had just melted though the bowl and though the table, and was making a sizeable hole in the tatami mats on the floor.

Both Genma and Ranma sweatdropped, and Nabiki leaned over to calculate damages. 

"On second thought, maybe you can have this pickle and this piece of fish."

"Mr. Saotome!" Akane's battle aura came into view.

"Urk- I mean..uh.. EAT AKANE'S COOKING, BOY! BE A MAN!" The aura disappeared and was replaced by a sunny smile.

*hsss* The pot suddenly began melting down. Everyone, with the exception of Kasumi and Akane, sweatdropped at that.

The hole in the floor suddenly began to emit burping noises. Kasumi developed a tiny sweatdrop.

"Hey Akane." 

"Yes Ranma?" 

"I think its alive." Ranma, Master of the Obvious.

"Of course its alive." 

"..........what is it......." 

"Tuna salad, but I didn't have tuna, so I caught some koi in the pond and stuck it in." By now, Akane began developing the aura again. "Why aren't you eating? Try it! I'm sure you'll love it." At that, Akane took a spoonful of the blob, which screeched when she jammed the spoon in, and shoved it into his mouth.

End Prologue

This is my first ever fanfiction. I'll accept comments and critical reviews, but flamers can go to hell. I've been reading fanfiction for a while now, but I never actually wrote anything until now. Tell me what your think of my work!

I hope to write Ranma/SailorMoon (I like this combo best), Full Metal Panic!, and maybe Evangelion fanfiction in the future, so if you have any good ideas, tell me!

nekoxiii@yahoo.com


	2. Braided NotSoUnknown Stranger

I'm gonna screw around the timelines a bit, so when Ranma arrived at the Tendo's he was around 14 and a half, and he fought Saffron at about 15 and a half to 16.

All the Inners and Neptune and Uranus are 16

Ranma and the Nerima Wreaking Crew are 16

Hotaru is 14 and is attending the same high school as Haruka and Michiru

Setuna is many times older than the (to her) child Cologne, but her appearance is about 26

Chapter 1:Braided Not-So-Unknown Stranger is Coming to Town

Friday afternoon

"We now gather here today to give our last goodbye's to one of the greatest martial artists of this generation. His last hours in the clinic were painful and long, but he said that he would not have anyone mourn for him, because he was going to a better place. Good bye Ranma, we'll miss you." Dr. Tofu bowed his head, for once not going crazy with Kasumi so close by.

The various members of the Nerima Wreaking Crew stood about a lone grave. Genma, being the cheap asshole that he was, wouldn't spend money on a tombstone, but instead took a cinder block, scratched out Ranma's name on it, and stuck it in the ground above where the urn was buried. Ranma would have preferred a coffin, but the glob was still alive inside him and his body had to be burned in order to kill the glob.

Saffron, Kiima, Herb, Mint, and Lime had flown in all the way from China, as well as Happosai, and Taro. Ryoga was nowhere to be found, but Mousse, Cologne and Shampoo were present. Ukyo and the Kuno's were also present. Kuno was crying for two reasons. Ms. Hinako, also present, told him that his pigtailed girl, as well as the foul sorcerer Saotome, was dead. (No doubt she tried to free herself from the foul dog and was killed in the inferno that consumes a dead sorcerer) (Actually, the fire was when Saffron came to kill the glob that was still in the hole underneath the breakfast table.)

Taro, Tofu, Saffron, Herb, and oddly enough, Mousse and Happosai, stood stoically off to the side of the grassy yard, which was just part of an empty lot. (Genma was also too cheap to buy a plot in the local cemetery) Ukyo, Shampoo, Kasumi, and to everyone's quiet shock Nabiki, were crying rivers of tears on the left side of the grave. "I'm so sorry Ranma, I should have had the engagement switched over to me, but I was afraid of getting hurt, but I should have known that your would protect me." Nabiki sobbed into Kasumi's lap, along with Shampoo and Ukyo, who made good use of Kasumi's shoulders. Kasumi herself had herself a handkerchief. Nothing compared to a shoulder, but better than nothing at all.

Akane stood off on the far side of the lot, punching holes in the wall. "I can't believe he died, stupid pervert! He was my fiancee, I didn't say he could die! He's mine, noone else's, and I want him back!" She stomped her feet angrily, "Its all his fault for dying!" Soun was making a lake next to the grave, while Genma was fake crying next to him. "Oh! What a worthless son I hav- uh... HAD, dying and leaving his poor decrepit father behind!" *Crakle* He looked up at the sound, and saw that Akane had just destroyed the cinder block tombstone.

Meanwhile Juuban

A teen wearing black colored army pants, combat boots, and a black sleeveless T-shirt whistled as he dropped several packages into the mail. He was lean yet muscular at the same time, had a black braid the went all the way to the back of his knees, and drew stares and sighs from all the girls in view. He smiled at the post box (causing a few of the weaker hearted girls to faint), grabbed the black army satchel that he had set down, which meowed when he picked it up, and walked to the corner, where another teen, dressed in the same black pants and a gray T-shirt, waited. He too smiled, revealing sharp canines that looked like little fangs. 

"Thanks for helping me set this up, Ryoga." 

"No problem. Did you use the spring water I gave you?" 

"Yep. Who knew that a spring without a template could provide the cure, huh?" A laugh. 

"Heh heh, I guess no one knew because every time someone got cured, they drowned." 

"I guess, lucky us that the bottles only had a liter. No one is stupid enough to drown in a liter of water." 

Another laugh. "True. We'll meet the others at the Keihana Plaza Hotel tonight, right?" 

"Yeah, I got enough cash at the last fight to buy enough food for all of us, with extra for me. I'm starved!" 

"The two greatest weaknesses you have are still food and girls, huh? I mean, you even controlled the cat fist to where you love cats instead of running away at the mere sight of a kitten!" 

"Shut up, pigboy! Just because I died doesn't mean I'm a totally different person!" 

"Heh.... We better catch a train." The two started walking down the street towards the subway. 

"So Ranma, why'd you grow out your pigtail. It makes you noticeable. If you were a girl it would be more inconspicuous." 

"If I needed to change into a girl, I still have about a five or six crates of Instant Springs hidden away. Besides, the Dragon Whisker had to be able to tie onto something, and people might notice a pigtail, but a braid that long and cloths liked this? No one will suspect a thing.........." 

A black cat poked it head out of the flap of the satchel and meowed, as if agreeing. 

Monday Morning Juuban

*Ring*

"Yes?" A postman stood at the front door of the Tsukino residence.

" I gotta package for Kenji, Ikuko, and Usagi Tsukino."

"I'm Kenji." "Good. Sign here....alright, thanks." "Thank you."

Stepping into the house, he called out. 

"Dear? We got a package!"

"Who's it from?"

Kenji checked the box, and discovered that there was no return address.

"It doesn't say." 

Entering the kitchen, he placed it on the dining room table.

Ikuko finished drying the dishes, and grabbed a small knife. She sat down at the table and proceeded to open it. Lifting the tabs, she reached in and dumped out "a braid?"

Kenji picks up the braid and studies it carefully. "It seems familiar."

Ikuko shakes the box again. "Hey, there's a letter."

She slits the letter open and slid out the note

Dear Meatball Head

Tell your pop that I faked my death in Nerima and I'm gonna be attending Juuban High School. I'll be around in a bit, sorry I couldn't come visit you this week. I'm afraid that Akane Air no longer has a live passenger. See ya around.

"It doesn't give a name, although I'm pretty sure who sent the letter." Ikuko smiled.

"So, Ranma's finnally left Nerima. Good for him."

Kenji suddenly got a thoughtful look in his eyes.

"Ikuko, dear, don't we have that spare room that no one uses?"

"Yes, do you think that Ranma should stay here?"

Kenji thinks about it for a second.

"Why not?"

"Maybe because Usagi is a girl and Ranma is a guy?"

"Ranma is a guy that has practically no sex drive, not to mention he's a girl half the time, I mean, he walks in on Usagi often enough, and it seems like it doesn't even matter to him."

"That's true."

"However, if Usagi can catch Ranma, I'll give them my blessings."

"That's a new response, what happened to the overprotective father?"

"I don't think that Usagi can get Ranma, but if she can, there's no one else I would rather have than him as a son in law."

Ikuko only thought one thing, 'Grandchildren!'

Luna, who was eating from her bowl, fumes "Who's Ranma! I haven't met him before!"

Same day 3:00

*Knock knock*

Grandpa Hino slid open the door.

"Yes? Can I help you?"

"I have a package for the Hino family."

After signing, Grandpa Hino went to the sitting room, where he was reading a newspaper, and slit open the box with a nail.

"Ranma's pigtail?!"

Dear Gramps

Sorry I didn't go to lessons last week, I was getting away from Nerima. I'm coming to live in Juuban, so I'll be around more often.

Dear Rei

I couldn't come to lessons last week, but I'll be able to come around a lot more now that I'm moving here. I'll see you soon.

'Ranma's moving to Juuban?'

Granpa Hino smiled broadly.

'I bet he can get Rei to loosen up. Besides, they can even get married right here if they hit it off right. If they don't, well, Ranma-chan is pretty cute.'

He bustled off to clean up and extra room.

Somewhere else

"Dr. Mizuno?" Ms. Mizuno looked up at the receptionist.

"Yes?" 

"You have a package. Careful though, there's no return address."  
"That's alright." She reached out and was handed the package.

She then smiled. "Thank you."

Dear Mizuno-san

I got away from the Wreaking Crew, and will be staying in Juuban, so you'll probably see an increase in business. Just so you know what to expect. See ya around. I'll drop by.

Brilliant idea struck her head.

"It doesn't sound like he has anywhere to stay, so he can stay with us! If anyone can get Ami to loosen up, Ranma can!"

Juuban High

"Meio-sensei?"

"Come in."

A student messenger opens the door. 

"Meio-sensei you got a package. thank you, just set it down on the chair."

'Who's this from?'

Setsuna Meio slit the box open with a letter opener.

'Ranma, should have known.'

Dear Setsuna,

I'm coming to Juuban, so don't kill me on accident. Help me register in Juuban High, but dont use Saotome, cause Ranma Saotome is officially dead. Add me to another clan or somethin. I'll drop by your house Wednesday night. Thanks!

*sigh* 'So, Ranma, you finally got away from that hell hole. Good. It would have been a damn shame if you died in Nerima, a man like you deserves MUCH better'

She smirked in a un-Setsuna like way.

'Of course, you have no idea what is waiting for you here.' She pulled out her communicator.

*Beep* Usagi's face suddenly appeared on the screen of the communicator. 

"Setsuna!?" "Princess, you now have Destiny's permission to dump Mamoru." 

"Setsuna, keep with the times, he ditched me last week." ".....I see..." 

Elsewhere in Juuban 5:00pm

"What's this?" *rustle*

"SEMPAI'S BRAID!"

*tear* sound of letter hastily torn open.

Mako-chan

I've finally left Nerima, and I'll be staying in Juuban. I'll be able to come visit you more, now that I'm attending Juuban High, and I'll be able to teach you more.

"Sempai can stay with me! I'll cook for him and everything! It'll be like we're married." Makoto blushed at the last sentence. "Well... I won't mind if he wants to live here." 'I'll have to walk in on him a lot when he's using the furo. And he can walk in on me! We'll, not like he doesn't. But he doesn't act like he cares if I'm naked or not, he just closes his eyes, and talks.' 

She sighs 'I wonder if he even notices me, I mean, he IS a girl half the time.'

Makoto Kino turns around and opens the door to the spare room.

Meanwhile

"Minako! You have a package from Ranma!"

*zoooooom* snatch *zooooooom*

Minako rushed out and rushed back in with an open package

"Look Artemis! I got a package from Ranma!"

A white tail swung lazily to and fro from her desk. "Who's Ranma."

Insert starry eyes, "I met him in England while fighting youma there, He's a great fighter." she sighed happily. "The most perfect guy in the world."

"Better than Mamoru?" "Way better." A white furred head perks up.

"Now I'm interested."

Minako placed the pigtail at the edge of her desk, and watched Artemis jump off the bed and bat at it.

"Minako? What's this?" "Ranma's braid, its how he sends mail when he doesn't want to write his name. He might get in trouble otherwise."

Artemis thought about it. "Then how did your parents know that Ranma sent the package?" 

"Cause no one else has a braid like this." "How come he can cut it off?" " He has this weird curse that makes his hair grow really long unless he ties it with a special piece of string." 

"......I'm at a loss for words......"

"Hey look, a letter. ahem"

Dear Minako

I left Nerima and am moving to Juuban. I'll be seeing you soon. If Sailor V needs help, I'll be around more.

"He's coming here?! to JUUBAN!" 

"What's wrong Minako?"

"Ranma's coming to live in Juuban! Quick! um......"

*zoooooooooom*

faintly, Artemis can hear "Mom, can Ranma stay with us?"

The white cat snorted. ' no way she'll say yes...Minako must be insane to ask, he's a gu-'

"Of course he can stay! oh, I must get the guest room ready! Minako, we can't let him get away this time!"

"Right!"

"DAD!! Ranma's coming, help us!"

"Coming!!!! He ain't gonna get away this time."

"Go buy tranquilizers, dear!"

"I'm on it!"

'WAAHHH?' Artemis sweatdropped, REAL BIG, ' The world's turned upside down and left me here.'

Hino Shrine

"Grandpa! I'm home!" Rei walked into the kitchen to find a dusty Grandpa Hino sipping tea, with a package in front of him.

"Grandpa, why are you so dusty?"

"Rei, I have some good news." "Really?"

"Yes." Grandpa Hino gave a wide grin and handed her the pigtail. Rei gave him a confused look, took the pigtail, examined it for a second, then smelled it, and suddenly gave a very un-Rei like squeal and hugged it to herself.

Granpa Hino sweatdropped 'Wow, Rei never did that before. I think that I don't have to do anything to get Rei to jump him.'

Outside, two ravens were cawing laughingly.

At the Tsukino Residence

"Usagi!" 

"YES?"

"Your Mother and I have something for you."

*patapatapatapata smack......patapatapata* Usagi's ever loving parents sweatdropped at the smack.

Usagi appeared with a lage bump forming on her head, it kind of looked like a meatball, adding to the two already on top of her head. It was obvious she fell on her face while running.

Still sweatdropping, Kenji handed the braid and the letter to his ever clumsy daughter. 

"It's from Ranma! lessee,," she opens the letter.

"Dear Meatball Head, Tell y-HEY!!!! I AM NOT A MEATBALL HEAD!"

"Actually dear," her mother helpfully supplied, "you are, now in more ways than one."

At the same time

"Ami, dear?"

Ami looked up from her desk. "Yes Mom?"

Her mother sits down at the edge of the bed while Ami spins around to face her. "Mom, what is it?"

Her mother smiled, and handed her the pigtail while saying, "It seems that Ranma is moving to Juuban and I am going to invite him to stay with us."

"EHH?"

Insert picture of dumbstruck Ami holding pigtail.

Dr. Mizuno professionally classified the position as one of a love struck girl, and smiled, albeit a little on the evil side. She stood up and leaned close to Ami's ear.

"No need to hold back, you have my full support...If your need clothes or such, tell me, I can get you ANYTHING...." 

Monday Night

Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru were watching TV when Setsuna walked in.

"Good, you're all here, I must speak with you."

Haruka switched the TV off as Setsuna sat on the couch. 

"So, What do you need Setsuna?"

"A friend of mine needs a place to stay and I'm thinking about using one of the spare rooms......"

As she was speaking, she pulled out the letter from her purse and was bringing out the pigtail when Hotaru jumped up.

"THAT'S RANMA-SEPMPAI'S!"

At that, Haruka and Michiru both jumped up at the same time and grabbed at the braid. "Ranma! Lemme see that!"

They suddenly realized what happened, looked at each other and said together, "How do you know him!" 

"Ahem," they turned back to Setsuna. " It seems to me like all of your know Ranma." Three nods and slight, but noticeable blushes.

"Interesting. Alright, starting from you Hotaru. how did you meet Ranma?"

Hotaru's blush became slightly deeper "um...well...He saved me from a bunch of bullies one day, and he comes by to check on me sometimes, maybe once a week or so, and he talks to me and teaches me martial arts whenever he is around."

"and you have a crush on him." Hotaru's blush intensified. "umm.."

Setsuna smiled. "Ranma can have that effect on girls, and queer men. Thank you Hotaru. Now Michiru."

Michiru looked thoughtful. "Hmm, I must have met Ranma about three or four years ago, back when I was still interested in guys. Oversimplified, I met him, became his friend, and after him, other guys just didn't seem right...I guess you can say he turned me off to all other guys...When he disappeared one day, I promised myself that I would get him back someday. He really was the last guy I was attracted to. After him, no one else is good enough." She then looked over to Haruka, "Well, except Haruka." who smiled.

"I see....." Setsuna's contemplative face now turned amused. "Haruka?, it's your turn."

Now was Haruka's chance to blush. "Ummmm.........oh my God, uhh, well, we went to the same all boy's junior high school together. I didn't have many friends at the time because I didn't want anyone knowing that I was a girl. Then Ranma showed up with this weird trick of reading one's aura or something and discovered that I was a girl." *Sigh* "He was so cute when he got confused and couldn't figure out why my aura was different from all the other guys in school...."Haruka's eyes seem to drift around in outer space.

"Go on, Haruka."

"Huh? Oh ya, uh, well anyways, I told him the truth, and we kept it as our secret, along with this Hibiki guy, who Ranma met in school. They started teaching me Martial Arts, some thing about the Saotome School Of Indiscriminate Grappling, but informally, he called it the Anything Goes."

"When we fought, he didn't hit me, he would just poke me in the ribs, and I would try to poke him back, and the couple times I did? His body is to DIE for.....Anyways, like Michiru, he was the one to turn me off to other guys. After him, other guys just seemed like perverts. I mean, if Ranma saw me half naked or somethin, he didn't even blink, but any other guy just stared at you, y'know?"

"Well, thank you Haruka, was there anything else you would like to add?"

"Except that he left before I could jump his bones, no, that's it. I did talk to him for a moment about four month ago, but he had to leave before anything could happen."

"So are we all agreed to let Ranma stay here?" Setsuna smiled. 'Ranma has more friends than I thought.'

Haruka and Michiru looked at each other, then at Hotaru, Looked at each other again, nodded, then turned back too the youngest member of the Senshi. "Hotaru?"

"Yes?"

"If you want to jump Ranma, be sure to be in your adult form." "OK!" Unnoticed by the others, Setsuna developed a very tiny sweatdrop on the back of her head.

Haruka smiled "Hotaru? do you want the braid?"

"It's OK, I already have one."

Michiru then whispered into her lover's ear. "Haruka, I think I have a good use for the braid tonight."

Setsuna got a even bigger sweatdrop, and a mind full of naughty thoughts involving her, the braid, and the Time Key.

That night, many other girls were holding braids instead of stuffed animals for bed.

Tuesday Noontime

The four sailor senshi who attended Juuban High were eating lunch at there usual spot underneath a tree. In the tree were two cats who were sharing their woes with each other.

"Minako just won't stop sighing over this boy that she's been talking about." Artemis put his paws over his ears and meowed pitifully. "Last night all she did was moan his name over an over again. I couldn't a wink of sleep!"

A haggard looking Luna responded in a equally haggard tone.

"I know how you feel. Usagi was doing the same thing last night. It was 'Oh Ranma! Harder! Faster!' almost the entire night. I'm glad that she's finally given up on her Mamo-chan, but moaning someone else's name in her sleep a week later is ....why are you looking at me like that?"

'The Princess was having a wet dream? I understand Minako, but...' He then realized something important, and coughed 

*ehem* "Um, Minako was having a wet dream about a boy who just happens to be named Ranma as well. We'll, I think it was a boy, but sometimes she was talking like it was another girl..."

Under the tree

"What's wrong Usagi? You seem to be eating kind of slow today. Is Mamoru still bothering you?"

Everyone looked at Usagi, who had drool dripping off her chin while daydreaming. She suddenly snapped out of it, then noticed everyone looking at her.

"Why are you all looking at me?"

Makoto gestured with her chopsticks. "You aren't eating my bento?"

"huh?" Usagi looked down to see her half finished bento, lying *gasp* unfinished! Well, she'll correct that!

*SNARF*GOBBLE**MUNCH MUNCH* CHEW*GULP*SIGH

"There! All done!" Mass sweatdrop.

"So? What were you thinking about? Must have been important." 

Usagi sighed dreamily, with stars in her eyes. "This boy I know is moving to Juuban."

Makoto smacked herself with her palm. 'should have known, Usagi is sighing over another guy..' She then smirked, 'I bet her _boy_ cant compare to Ranma though.' She suddenly got a brilliant idea.

"I bet this boy of yours can't compare to my sempai!"

"CAN TOO!"

"CAN NOT!"

Ami raised her hand. "Makoto, we've never even seen your old sempai. In fact, I was starting to think that he didn't exist."

"FINE! I'll prove it to you! He's moving to Juuban soon, and I'll bring him over."

Minako perked up at that.

"Hey! I know a cute guy that's coming to Juuban too! Lets make this a contest, Everyone has to bring their man to a afternoon at Rei's and the losers has to buy the winner ice cream for a month."

She held her hand palm down between her, Usagi and Makoto, and her hand was quickly joined by three others.

"DEAL! hUH?"

The other three girls looked at Ami, who smiled a little mysteriously, and said, "I'll bring a man that will knock your boots off."

Up in the tree

Luna and Artemis shook their heads at the actions going on below.

"This can't be good.

The next day, at the weekly Senshi Meeting

All the Inners and, surprisingly, the Outers, with the exception of Setsuna, were present.

Minako was explaining the terms of the bet to Hotaru, and didn't notice the remaining two outers listening in on the couch behind her. 

"...then we bring them over for an afternoon at Rei's, who already agreed. So, are you in?"

Behind her, Michiru and Haruka looked at each other, and said 

"Deal!" startling Minako, in more ways than one. The room went quiet, and everyone swiveled their head towards the two Outers. 

A long silence

Usagi queried plaintively "Haruka? Michiru? I thought you guys were lesbian."

The more elegant Outer smiled and shook her head. That's when Setsuna spoke up, from behind Usagi.

"Not purely, only driven to other alternatives when the guy they were chasing left. They turned into a kind of lesbian oriented bisexuals after he disappeared." 

"EEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!DON'TDOTHATUSCAREDMEITHINKILOSTTENYEARSOFMYLIFE!"*gaspgasp*pantpant*

Setsuna smiled slightly.

Haruka then spoke. "We recently heard that our man is coming back and both Setsuna and Hotaru know him."

Setsuna turned to Minako. "The Outer Senshi agree, but the four of us are bringing the same man."

"Agreed."

Thursday Afternoon

The Inners were walking to Rei's house for their twice weekly study period when they were met by Setsuna and Hotaru at the bottom of the shrine stairs.

"Setsuna! Hotaru-chan!? What are you doing here!?"

" Setsuna-mama brought me here after school ended."

"Do not worry Rei, there is no trouble. I am here to meet someone. My friend said that he was arriving today and was going to pay his respects to a shrine before he did anything else. Naturally, I thought of the only shrine he might visit in Juuban, and here I am."

As they started up the long stairs, Usagi asked a reasonably intelligent question.

"Setsuna?"

"Yes, Princess?"

"Why don't you just look for your friend in the Time Gate?"

"That is a good question. When I discovered him, I tried to kill him because he was the only person I was unable to alter or effect though the Time Gate. I was defeated, and he asked me why I was trying to kill him. I teleported back to the Gate, but he latched on for the ride, and soon after, we became friends. I stopped trying to kill him, but I am still unable to track him in the Gates of Time."

"YOU WERE DEFEATED!!?" An incredulous group of Inners stared slack jawed at the older woman.

*Sigh* "Yes, and quite soundly, I must admit, and in more ways than one."

They climbed on in silence for a few more moments.

Rei then spoke. "Why would your friend choose this shrine out of all the others in Juuban?"

"He doesn't like uptightness or rules, so he would probably visit the Cherry Hill Shrine for its more relaxing aura."

Suddenly, a growing suspicion began to form in Rei's stomach.

"Aura? He can feel auras? He wouldn't be a martial artist, would he?"

"Wh-"*Rustle*Thump* The green-haired woman was cut off when the group heard a heavy thump up ahead at the shrine.

"What was that?" yelled Minako, Rei, and Makoto, echoed by Usagi

They rushed up the rest of the stairs (they were pretty close to the top by now) and saw nothing.

"Huh?!"

They then rushed inside of the building, and saw Grandpa Hino sitting in the front room drinking tea.

*slam*Patapatapata* Swoosh*

"Oh, hi Rei, did you bring your friends over to study?"

"What was that thud just now, Grandpa?"

"Huh? Hmm....if your here, then who's in the furo? I thought I heard the heavy window being slammed a minute ago."

Unnoticed by the others, Setsuna and Hotaru had already walked off by themselves to the furo.

(I gave the shrine a furo with a changing room)

They walked in the changing room, and saw a black satchel on the table with a black cat sleeping on top it.

Stepping past the cat, they entered the room the Furo was contained. Steam greeted them. Peering past the steam, they saw a long black braid hang over the side of the furo facing them.

Setsuna called out

"Ranma? Is that you?"

"Setsuna?" Head turned around halfway "What are you doing here."

*paptaptataSCREEECCHH*

The rest of the girls rushed in, and screeched to a abrupt halt in shock.

"RANMA!" As if realizing what they had said, they then looked at each other in shock. "HOW DO YOU KNOW HIM!"

"HUH?!" The boy in the bath turned all the way around, while keeping most of his body submerged. "What are all you guys doing here!"

End Chapter 1

There's the first full length chapter of this story! Review and commentary accepted. Flames are accepted but not appreciated all that much. Constructive criticism is allowed however.

It may take me 2 weeks to a month for a single chapter. Then again, I might get inspired and write a chapter in a week, but don't expect any miracles. Tell me what you think of this story!

Chapter 2 Teaser

"Hey now! Hands off! I thought you two were lesbians!"

"So did everyone else....but they're wrong, and so are you."


	3. Of Ranma’s Housing Dilemma

Chapter 2: Of Ranma's Housing Dilemma

After Ranma finally was able to drive them out of the furo long enough to change into his sleeveless shirt and cargos, (as many of the girls kept walking back in to get a look) he went to the front room where a heated argument was taking place.

"NO! HE'S STAYING WITH ME!" Black hair.

"NO HE'S NOT!" Brown

"I think it would be in everyone's best interest if he stayed with the Outers." Green Hair

"LIKE HELL HE IS!" Black, Brown, Blue*blush*, Blond, Meatball

"Um, actually, I think I'll stay with this lesbian I know, if just to avoid situations like this." Poor Braided Fool.

"WHAT!" Mass about face and glaring at the poor martial artist. Until they took in his new look and started drooling. 'So Ranma-like' was a sudden thought. Then they blushed when they realized that they had put "Ranma" in the place of "Hunky."

Ranma sweatdropped and backed away slowly. 'I think I better leave for a while.'

"Uh ya, cuz if I stayed at one of your places, I don't think that your parents would like that, y'know."

"Don't worry about that, my mother was the one that actually asked me if you could stay."

"Yeah! My parents already got the spare room ready!"

"So did mine!"

"Sempai! You can stay with me! I don't have any parents!" Makoto was, for the very first time in her life, grateful to that fact.

"Do not panic, Ranma, you may stay with me. I'm a legal adult.

Ranma gave her a wry look, "Uh uh. No way. Last time I 'stayed' with you, I woke up tied to the bed and you getting out of the shower in the next room! I mean, I fall out of the sky, black out, then when I wake up, I'm tied down. Definitely not your place."

"WHAT!" "SETSUNA! HOW COULD YOU!"

Said woman slowly stepped back, as if she was nervous, but that wasn't possible, was it?

"So, I can't stay with you guys until I feel safe enough to sleep at your places."

"SO YOUR GOING TO STAY WITH LESBIANS!?"

"Yep, its been a while since I last saw her, but I think she'll let me stay for a bit."

Ami then put in something reasonably intelligent.

"Ranma, don't you turn into a girl? An especially attractive one? Wouldn't that be a bad thing if you were going to stay with lesbians?"

"Funny you should mention that, but uh, I cured the curse about three days ago, so I should be safe around any lesbians I meet. Heh."

"RANMA!" GLARE

"..eep..WellanywayIgottago," the black cat, which was wandering around the house, appeared and jumped into the satchel, which he picked up quickly, "seeya'llaroundbyebye." "Meow." long braid goes out the window.

"RANMA! GET BACK HERE!"

"SEMPAI!"

"......................." Silence so deep that one could hear his or her own heartbeat.

"Ssssoooooooo, I guess nobody wins that bet."

Everyone turns to Minako and glared.

"...eep.." 

Hotau, who had been in the kitchen, came out with a tray of food and drinks. See set them down, and glanced around. "Where did sempai go?" 

They stared at her for a second, then switched their gaze to Setsuna, who was sipping tea at the table.

"Setsuna! Why are you so calm?" asked a red faced slightly*cough* angry preistess.

"Hmm? Oh. That is quite simple. How many lesbian couples do you think Ranma may know?"

"......WHAT!?...."

Outside next to a telephone booth

"Lessee...Tenou, where are ya......"

He suddenly shivered.

Back at the shrine

"Soon, Ranma's going to discover that the 'lesbians' are not actually lesbian. Just Ranma-deprived."

In the silence that follow, only broken in regular periods by the sound of tea being sipped, one could hear the brains of the various girls ticking away. Of note, Ami's brain was ticking faster than the others.

At the Outers residence

*bring* *bring* *click*

"Hello? Setsuna? hmm...Really! Interesting......Sure.......No prob.....ya...bye!"

"Haruka? Who was on the phon-eek!" Michiru was almost crushed in the hug that Haruka just gave her.

"He's coming! He's coming! He's coming! He's all mine! uahahahahaha....I mean..ours?" Haruka wilted slightly at the look that Michiru gave her. "eheheh"

"Who was on the phone and when is Ranma getting here."

Haruka brightened up immediately.

"Setsuna! She said that Ranma said he was going to stay with this lesbian he knew, and the only "lesbian" he would know is me! I told him I was staying here with a female lover when I met him a few months back."

"Why would Ranma want to stay with a lesbian?" wondered Michiru out loud.

"Setsuna said the Inners came on too strong, and he was scared they would start fighting. Suckers."

"hmm....we should act like real lesbians for a while, so try not to drool over him too much...."

"Ya, I know. I'll try not to stare at him to hard. Setsuna also said not to mention she lived here."

"That's a good idea, making it seem like only lesbians live here. It should make him feel secure enough to sleep." rationalized Michiru. "Then we bring out the ropes. No, chains. Wait....this won't work." She shook her head. "Ranma is strong enough to break out of anything we have!"

Haruka smirked. "Setsuna said she was going to the Moon to pick up a special set of chains. Something about the Princess having them custom made for someone."

"Perfect." Michiru and Haruka suddenly got a odd thought.

"Hey, Michiru? Why would the Princess have chains made for someone? I mean, Mamoru doesn't seem like a person that would run away from her, right?"

"That is true....I wonder.....Maybe the Princess had someone else she wanted....."

"...Someone capable of ripping though the normal stuff?"

Outside

Ranma was searching for the Outers residence.

He sneezed and rubbed his nose. 'I have a bad feeling about this.'

Outers Residence

They both sat around in deep thought. Michiru then spoke.

"I think it would be best not to dwell on these things."

"Yeah, if we really want to know, we can just ask Setsuna."

*Bingbong*

Haruka went to open the door.

"Hey! Haruka it's me! Ran-"*Glomp*

"RANMA!!!!!!" *squeeze snuggle*

*pitapatapitaata* Michiru quickly walked out to the front room.

"Ranma?" She was treated to the somewhat amusing sight of Haruka rubbing herself on a man, while performing a basic Amazon Glomp.

"Erk-Haruka- your squeezing too- Michiru? You live here to- YOU'RE HARUKA'S LOVER?!!" 

"Hello Ranma. It has been some time, hasn't it."

"Erk, Ya it has. Hold up a sec." Suddenly Haruka found herself holding nothing, and blinked at Ranma, who was gasping for air five feet away.

"Huh? OH! I'm sorry Ranma!" Haruka blushed like a schoolgirl. A heterosexual one. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"No *Gasp* problem. *gasp* Automated Anti-Amazon System. 'breath in, breath out, breath in' God, I thought you were a lesbian."

Haruka's blush intensified 'think of something fast'

Michiru spoke up again. "That's just Haruka's way of greeting people she hasn't seen in a long time." 

"Oh, I see."

'That was close.' two minds thought at once.

"So why don't we go in, I'll make some tea, and you can tell us about your adventures."

Later

"This can be your room." Michiru opened a door. The last two hours had been hell for her. Although she was not as forward as Haruka, it took all the willpower she had not to leap over the coffee table and take him were he sat. Haruka, who was not what one could call restrained, had gone to take a artic shower.

"Wow! Really?" Ranma was amazed. The room consisted of a desk, night table, a small couch, and a large four post bed. He walked up to the bed and rapped on the post.

"Wow! This is really sturdy. I think there's bar steel in side the posts."

"Oh, umm...it was made to last."

"Cool. You know, this room seems kind of familiar some how."

"Maybe you've been to a house with the same layout. Let me go get your bag for you." Michiru was eager for a chance to get out of he room before she broke.

"Huh? Oh! Sure, thanks."

The teal haired girl stepped out of the room, and padded towards the entryway. As she bent over to pick up the bag, she heard Ranma call out from the guest room.

"Be careful! He might still be asleep!"

Curious, she carefully picked up the bag, and returned to the room. As she entered, Ranma took the bag, and set it down on the bed, as she sat down with the bag between them."

"What did you mean "still asleep?"

He unzipped the bag.

"Here, lemme show you."

He reached in, and moved his arm as if stroking something.

"Wake up, I wanna introduce you to someone."

"....Mrow?"

"Michiru started, and stared as a medium sized black housecat climbed out of the bag and onto Ranma's shoulders, and draped itself across his neck.

"Michiru, I want ya ta meet Endymion, or just Dyn for short."

"HUH!??" 'ENDYMION?! ISN'T THAT MAMORU'S NAME?!'

"Yo! Michiru, you there?" Michiru blinked and saw Ranma, and his cat, staring at her.

"Y-yes?"

"You look out of it, is somethin wrong?"

"No no," She spoke hastily, "its just that...I thought you were afraid of cats. Yes. That's all."

"Oh, um, Dyn here part of the Neko-Ken. I got it cured awhile back., I'll tell you about that some other time. I can tell you though, If it wasn't for this little guy," He reached back and scratched the clack cat behind the ears, which twitched its ears and purred, "I wouldn't have survived the Neko-ken intact and still be romping around somewhere in the forests."

"I see..." Michiru held her silence for a moment, then stood up. 

"Well, I'll leave you to get settled in. I'll call you when dinner is ready."

"OK. Thanks for everything." He stood up and bowed slightly. The cat, still draped on his neck, nodded its head and meowed in what seemed to be a grateful way.

"Oh, no problem. It's our pleasure."

Michiru stepped out into the hallway, closing the door behind her still slightly withdrawn in thought.

"Well, she took that quite well, didn't she."

"Mrow, I may be wrong, but those lesbians aren't as homosexual as you think." The cat spoke. and lept down onto the bed."

"Wadda ya mean.? They're lovers, and their both girls. What else can they be. That's why I'm staying here in the first place." Ranma stretched out on the bed, with a yawn.

"Maybe your right." Suspicions relieved, Dyn curled up on top of the bed covers alongside his master.

"I'm gonna rest for a bit. If ya want, I'm sure you can explore the place."

"I think I'm gonna take a catnap first. I'll go check the place out later. After all, cats are nocturnal creatures."

Ranma stretched out his arms and placed them behind his head.

"Sure, so I won't be waking you up for dinner."

"I'll find something to eat later."

That Night

Dyn was exploring the house while Ranma slept, and was currently in the hallway. He was about to return to Ranma's room when he suddenly heard some voices talking about Ranma.

"-sure he's asleep."

"-es, get the chains Setsuna brought in."

"-each him to run away from me."

He went to the door the voices were emitting from, and pushed open the door with his paw. The occcupants of the room froze and turned towards the door, and saw nothing.

"Meow."

Haruka and Michiru were quite startled when Dyn meowed from below. They looked down to see him looking up at them with curious eyes.

Michiru recovered her wits and said "It's Ok, it's just Ranma's cat."

"So he really does have a cat. Well, I don't see no pigs flying." Haruka gave Dyn a pat on the head. 

"Let's get back to preparations."

"Sure." Haruka scratched Dyn behind the ears, causing a them to twitch and eliciting a purr. She bent over and told Dyn, "Now don't run off to tell Ran-chan about this

Dyn realized that this was Haruka and Michiru's bedroom. He jumped up onto the bed where they two females had lay out what seemed to be small pieces of cloth and a length of metal shackles. He then realized the pieces of cloth were clothing. Very skimpy clothing. Then he noticed the shackles had lunar inscriptions on them.

'what's this?' curious, he went over to the shackles to examine the inscriptions. 'What are lunar inscriptions doing here? Hmm...An inscription for durability, and an emergency release when the victim is in mortal danger. (hmm...then what's the point for the chains?) Keyed for the ....Wild Horse.....' He suddenly remembered. 'These were the chains that Serenity-hime had in her room! The ones the Senshi and the princess used to catch Ranma! Shit!' He quickly decided to warn Ranma.

He quickly leaped off the bed, and was about to rush out of the room when a hand reached down and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck. "MROW!"

"Why, Endymion? What a pleasant surprise."

Haruka and Michiru turned to see Setsuna holding a struggling cat.

"Nya! SETSUNA! THAT'S WHERE THE CHAINS CAME FRO-ERK!"

Smiling, the Guardian of the Time Gates clamped a hand over the cat's mouth.

"Now now, not to loud. You might wake Ranma up, you know."

"IT TALKS!" Haruka had her mouth open in shock. Michiru had a knowing look on her face.

"Excuse me! I am a HE not a IT!"

Haruka colored slightly. "Sorry."

Michiru spoke with a reflective tone of voice. "I thought he was a moon cat when Ranma said his name was Endymion, but then again, Mamoru's name was Endymion, so I had a to wait to see if you could explain this."

"WHO TOOK MY NA-k!" *WHAP WHAP*

Haruka and Michiru both winced and sweatdropped as Setsuna calmly smacked the poor kitty on the back of the head, knocking it out.

"There, that should keep him out for the night." She arranged the unconscious cat on the bed and tucked him in as well as he could. "After all, we can't have him warn Ranma while we are so close to our prey."

Haruka whispered to Michiru.

"That was brutal. Remind me never to get on her bad side." Michiru nodded and spoke.

"Setsuna, will you be explaining this to us?" she indicated the cat, who started to knead himself into the covers, none worse for the wear.

The green haired woman picked up the chains and proceeded to step out of the room.

"I'll explain it to all of the Senshi tomorrow, but tonight, We have more important things to do."

Haruka blinked at that. "So seducing Ranma is more important than Crystal Tokyo?"

Setsuna paused at the door, and gave a little smile. "Infinitely more so."

Haruka sweatdropped. "I see."

Ranma awoke to a feeling running up and down his chest.

'hmm...feels like the time Shampoo snuck into bed. She kept running her hands around my ch...wait a minute, something's not right here.' His eyes shot open when he felt a someone stick her tongue in his ear.

"Wha??!" He turned his head slightly to see a woman with green hair nuzzling the side of his neck. 

'Michiru? No, her hair ain't that long.....' 

"SETSUNA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE." Ranma tried to get up, but found himself held down by chains.

Said woman paused in her ministrations and brought her head up to gaze into his panicky eyes.

"Lets see here," she spoke thoughtfully, "I'm not wearing any clothes, and neither are you," a draft in the room proved that fact. "You are a man, and I am a woman." She smiled in a sultry manner. "Isn't it obvious? And besides, you are in my room."

"Let me go!" 'I thought this place looked familiar.

Setsuna tilted her head thoughtfully. "hmm...if you can break those chains, you may leave."

"Serious?"

"Yes." She smirked in a clever manner.

"No problem." Ranma pulled against the chains, confidant that he could break them. When the chains didn't even strain, he fell back in surprise. "What the hell are these things."

Setsuna's smirk grew wider. "They were made many millennia ago, by Lunar mages, at the command of Princess Serenity, and paid for by the Sailor Senshi." Ranma eyes grew wide "You're shitting me. You went and got THESE? FROM THE MOON? FOR THIS?!" She brushed his hair back. "These chains were commissioned for the express purpose of pinning the skittish Wild Horse down to the bed so that his many fiancees could get some from him without him running away. They were only used once, as I believed that he was scared of ruining his admirers." She idly traced the side of his face with a fingernail. "Of course, once they were "ruined" he became quite masterful, believing that there was no longer any impediments." "Her smile grew even wider. "I believe that the events of the past must be repeated again."

"....crap...................fiancees!? "

The Time Guardian leaned in close to his ear. "It was a point of law stated on a treaty, but that is besides the point, which is, if you must know, that I haven't gotten any for three thousand years. That's three thousand years too long for my tastes, but I can be patient and take a shower to "purify" myself while two of your fiancees attend to you." She smiled again, albeit a little evilly this time. His eyes grew wide as she stepped back to let two figures approach the bed, figures dressed in very little.

"Uh...Hi Haruka! Hi Michiru! Are you here to let me go?"

Michiru smile slightly as she crawled to one side of him, as Haruka took the other side.

"Don't be silly Ranma, I'm here for Revenge."

"d-dr-essed like t-that?"

She giggled and whispered in his ear.

"It seems that I'm only attracted to Ranmas and girls because of you. You've ruined me for other men, so far that I turned to lesbianism, and I demand justice, and satisfaction."

Ranma gulped turned his head towards Haruka.

"I'm here to teach your about running away from me. Don't give me the "I didn't know," I'm sure that you aren't as clueless as you make yourself seem. I've waited many years for this." Evil smile.

He shrank back as much as he could as they converged on him.

"Uh...girls, we can talk about this...can't we?"

Michiru spoke again. "We've starved a very long time, and now we have a chance to satiate our hunger."

She reached out.

"Hey now! Hands off! I thought you two were lesbians!"

"So did everyone else....but they're wrong, and so are you."

"Erk!"

Twenty minutes later

*Knock knock*

"Who is it?"

"Michiru-mama? Haruka-papa? What are you doing in Setsuna-mama's room? I heard screaming and I decided to come check."

The current female occupants of the room, namely the three older Outer Senshi sweatdropped. Ranma had gotten panicky and they had to gag him. He finally surrendered to a horrible fate of satisfying the three women for the night a short while ago. Now as that may not normally seem like a bad thing, especially with his endurance and stamina, but the three women happen to be magically enhanced, not to mention starving for him for many years, and in one case, had been for three millennia. Along with the ingrained feeling that he was going to get malleted if anything sexual was even implied, or thought to be implied, which was about always by the standards of a crazed tomboy, calm was anything but him.

Setsuna then spoke.

"Come in Hotaru."

'HUH?' Ranma, although resigned to his fate, still had a conscious mind. He started struggling and making protesting noises through the gag as the door swung open. 

"Setsuna-mama, why is it so noi-Ranma!"

The fourteen year old flung herself at the helpless Ranma, as the others looked on. Said helpless Ranma looked surprised to see Hotaru next to him snuggling into his sticky body, much less living in the same house as the others.

"ouraruan?" Hotaru correctly translated this into "Hotaru-chan?" and looked up to gaze at the astonished face of a man-turned sextoy-with-braid. She tilted her head cutely.

"Yes?"

More garbled words.

"He's probable wondering why your hugging his oh-so-hunky but rather sticky body." Setsuna helpfully supplied.

"Hmm?" Hotaru looked down at the said stickiness, then started snuggling again. "I don't mind."

Setsuna stepped towards the girl, and touched her on the shoulder. They both started to glow.

Hotaru suddenly grew almost a foot in height, and a few inches outward, both front, sides, and behind. She gave a curious glance at the woman behind her, who smiled.

"I thought you might want to join in on the festivities."

Hotaru looked confused for a second, then brightened up, and looked at Ranma eagerly.

One thought ran through Ranma's head as the four girls converge on him.

'God must hate me, or love me overly, 'cause I can't decide whether this is Heaven or Hell."

It was a very gaunt and drained Ranma that woke up the next morning among the bodies of sleeping females covering him. They four had released him after about four hours of non-stop sex, when Michiru gave a huge yawn, which was then emulated by Haruka. Setsuna and Hotaru would have continued on if it wasn't for the sleepy bisexuals latching on to Ranma and using his as a pillow. The remaining outers decided that sleep was pretty inviting at that point, and unshackled him, then proceeding to cover the exhausted trio, and joining them under the covers.

'At least they aren't fighting over me this time around.' He then hugged the Senshi in his arms to himself and returned to sleep.

*creak* The door to the room opens as a black paw pushes it.

"Ranma?" Dyn sneaks into the room quietly, and notices the musky smell in the air. The HEAVY musky smell in the air.

"I guess I'm to late." The black cat shrugged, cat style, and proceeded on the sacred mission of finding food in the kitchen. 

"Maybe I should make sashimi for breakfast. It's not like Setsuna couldn't afford it, and it'll teach her to hit me...."

End Chapter 2

I was working on the next chapter which is mostly plot development, but then thought about it, and decided that a story with too much plot was a bad thing. I wrote this semi plotless chapter, and decided to restructure the order of the story. Hmm. I worked faster than I thought I would, cause the next chapter is already half finished, and it hasn't even been a week. I know this chapter didn't have much plot, but that was the idea.

Received a review from Athenais, and he was asking me to tell more about why Ryoga was helping Ranma, and about the reason Ranma knows the Scouts. I'll tell ya'll right now not to worry, 'cause I already have the plot planned out. Most of the past will be told out in flashbacks. Friendliness from the Lost Pig will be explained, and many other things, like how Ranma met the Senshi, why he is in Juuban, etc. so don't worry.

By the way, the lime in this chapter was a Fluke, I was bored, and it was gonna happen eventually anyway.

Of course, I'm always open to new ideas and Omakes anyone sends in. I think I'll make a Chapter just for Omakes. Like the one that ShadowBakaSama sent in. Read it in the Reviews. It's really funny. Thanks a mil.

Oh, and if anyone knows some good sites where I can post this fic, could they tell me? And if anyone wants to post this fic on their site, go ahead, but email me about it first.

Chapter 3 teaser

"Are you Ms. Urashima?"

"What if I am?"

Ranma smiled, "I found the ad you posted for the sale of this place. I would like to buy it from you."


	4. In Which Setsuna Explains

Sorry ya'll been out on a trip. Went to DC, and when I got back, my computer crashed and hadda fix it. Piece of shit. Cost me 80 to get a new mobo. Got this chapter out though.

Chapter 3: In Which Setsuna Explains

Haruka moaned and attempted to opened her eyes as the sun shined bright light though the windows. She felt sore all over, especially down there, but it was a good kind of soreness. Her eyes snapped open as she felt something warm poking her in her thigh, and was about to punch the pervert she was in bed in, when last nights events returned to her head. She smiled, reached down, and gave the thing a friendly squeeze. Ranma groaned, and that woke up Michiru, who opened her eyes, and blinked blearily for a moment, and looked up at Haruka. Haruka then spoke in a awed tone of voice.

"We caught him, didn't we. After all these years, we've finally caught the Wild Horse. It's a pity he cured the curse though."

Michiru could only giggle, even through the weird taste in her mouth. She wondered if Haruka had it too.

"Let's wake everyone up and shower. I'm sticky all over, and I have a funny taste in my mouth."

She then thought for a second. "And we are REALLY late for school."

Ten minutes later

After rushing to get cleaned and dressed, all the Outers have left the building, leaving Ranma in bed. As the sound of Haruka's sports car faded away, Dyn walked back to Setsuna's room, where Ranma was sleeping.

Hopping onto the bed, he padded over the covers, which were crusty, and stopped in front of Ranma, who was semi asleep.

*poke poke poke poke poke* "AHHHHH!!" The cat leaped back in fright as Ranma's eyes suddenly shot open.

He sat up in bed, and searched about for the shackles the Outers were using on him last night, an found them missing.

'Damn! She took them with her, or hid it somewhere. Oh well, no use crying over spilt milk.'

He suddenly found himself EXTREMELY sore, and fell over holding his abs. 

Dyn blink in shock as he watched Ranma fall over the side of the bed. He wasn't worried, of course, since Ranma could fall off of a building and get up without a scratch. He could distinctly hear muttering from where Ranma was.

"Note to self: Too much endurance training is bad."

The cat sweatdropped.

After taking a shower, and taking a bath, Ranma a Dyn decided on a battle plan for the day. Ranma needed a place to live, and fast.

So, Ranma, with Dyn draped on his shoulders, set out to find himself a place to live. He had, of course, a few requirements.

The dream home was: somewhere near Juuban High School, where he will be going.

Somewhat close, but not to close to the Outers, although he didn't dislike their attentions, it was tiring, great training that it is. It also got kinda weird when Setsuna started calling him master, though she had reason for doing so. Plus the ingrained fear of violent tomboys still resided in him, although just barely.

Preferably with great big open spaces where he could train

Close to several important locations: Such as Tsukino Residence, Cherry Hill Shrine, Makoto's apartment, the Mizuno residence, and Minako's place, as well as Juuban General Hospital.

Close to food.

With this list in mind, he set out to find his safe haven. After picking up several brochures at nearby realties and a newspaper, he found two good places to go to. One was a inn called Hinata-sou, in the Hinata prefecture not far from here. The other was a temple not far away, however, the only school in that district was a Nekomi Tech, and he wanted to go to Juuban High.

He roof hopped the five or six miles it took to get outside of the suburban area he was in, and into the Hinata prefecture. He noticed the calming and peaceful aura the area exhibited, and smiled. He stooped on top of the roof of a large wooden building. and began scanning around for Hinata-sou.

"Damn it! I can't find it anywhere!" He looked at the address on the ad, and glanced around."

Dyn decided to add his wise remarks. "Uh, Ranma. We're on top of it."

"........I knew that...."

He hopped down to the courtyard, where he found a woman with a cigarette in her mouth carrying some boxes out of the inn. She glanced up at him, keeping her cool, although slightly startled.

"Are you Ms. Urashima?"

"What if I am?"

Ranma smiled, "I found the ad you posted for the sale of this place. I would like to buy it from you."

Haruka Seta, formerly Urashima, stopped and placed the box on the ground to appraise the young man in front of her. 'Hmm, couldn't be more than 18 or 19. Stance is loose, a martial artist. A high caliber one. Kind of gaunt, a little dehydrated maybe. He could probably make use of this place. I'm leaving tomorrow anyway, might as well se...no, he has to be able to survive the chaos in this place. A little test, yes.' 

"Hmm....I'll sell it to you if you have any special abilities, or special characteristics." 

"Special abilities?"

"Yeah, like being able to heal quickly (like immortal Keitaro), special unbelievable martial arts moves, talking or flying pets, non avian, super lucky ditzyness, being able to cut though something without -" 

"Talking pets? Mrow?" Dyn spoke up as he raised his head from where he was at Ranma's shoulder. "Do I count?" 

Haruka blinked. 'So there really are a species of talking cats, Kuro wasn't the only one. hmm.'

Ranma scratched his pigtail nervously, "Uhh, is that good enough, Urashima-san?"

Haruka turned around "Follow me, I'll give you a tour of the Inn. And it's Mrs. Seta now, but you can call me Haruka-san."

(If you haven't noticed by now, this is the Hinata-sou of Love Hina. If you haven't watched it yet, do so, then read it. The manga is much better than the TV series. It is, in my opinion, one of the best manga of all time. I don't know why, but it is. Oh yeah, I can't seem to remember Seta's last name, or maybe Seta is his last name.)

The two humans stepped back out of the inn, Dyn was still exploring. The reason? "I must explore. Cats are very territorial you know. I just have to."

Ranma said. "Thank you very much. I'll have the money wired to you this afternoon."

"Thanks. I'll need it to buy some things tomorrow morning."

"If I may ask, what happened to the previous residents?"

"They all moved out to this place in the middle of the Pacific, called the Kingdom of MolMol. One of the residents was the princess of MolMol, and the inn's manager and his wife, along with the other residents, moved there to dig up the ruins in the area. He's an archeologist" Haruka dropped her cigarette butt, and stamped it out, while pulling another out of her pocket.

"Wouldn't the residents split up?"

Haruka smiled. "No, we've all lived together for so long, that it's like one big happy family. In fact, I'm about to fly out to MolMol tomorrow, but I'm waiting for my husband to finish off some last minute details at the University. He's a professor there."

"Ahh, I see."

"So? Are you going to move in immediately?"

"Yep, I gotta get away from the place I'm currently at." Ranma sweatdropped.

"I see. Some kind of bad situation?"

"Depending what you call bad. Lets say its a mix of heaven and hell, and leave it at that."

"Is it the reason why you seem a little...dehydrated?"

".......that's...personal...."

"I see. All right then. I'll be packing things up at the tea shop down there. It's also part of Hinata-sou, so if you want, you can start a business there."

"Maybe I will. Thanks a lot, Haruka-san."

"I'll be goin now, if you got any questions, come down and ask me."

"No problem."

She turned to leave, then stopped and turned around.

"Almost forgot. Hinata also has a beach cafe. I'll give you directions to it later. We usually have run it in the summer to pay for repairs, but you can do whatever you want with it." She turned back around and started down the stairs.

Ranma waved as she left, and turned around, reaching into his pocket as he did so. He pulled out a single black colored earring, and poked it onto his ear lobe. Oddly enough, there was no blood. "Open channel to Ryoga."

Suddenly, Ryoga's voice sounded though his ear. "Yea, what is it."

"Hello to you too. I just bought a place, and I need you to wire some money to this account. I'm sending you the papers now." Ranma pulled out the relevant papers out of his pocket and glanced at them for a second. "You get that?"

"Yea, no problem. So your not gonna stay with your lesbian friend? She kick you out or somthin?"

"Shut up pigboy. She remembered she wasn't always lesbian. She was Ranma-deprived in this life too. Anyways-" "So, "Ranma-deprived" is a word now, I wonder how many people are "Ranma-deprived," lemme se-" "Shut the he-"

He cut himself short as Dyn bounded out of the building and up to him, obviously excited about something.

"Ranma! this place has a underground system already built in. And it's HUGE. I think it was some kind of lab at some point. This can be converted to a pretty good base easily."

"Good job Dyn." Ranma bent down to scritch the talking cat, who purred.

"Ryoga, ya there?"

"Yea."

"Dyn says that this place can be converted real easy. Get it done. Make it a base for my personal use, and have it supply a regiment as well. I'm pretty sure that there are transporter fields around here already."

Ryoga seemed to yawn. It sounded kind of weird coming from the inside of his mind. "Only place where there aren't fields are remote parts of the Artic. We'll finish setting those up tonight."

"Good."

"I'm sending the crews over. Where did you want the regiment to be based?" 

"Juuban."

"I'm pretty sure that Juuban already has a couple hundred of our people. I'll relocate some companies in other areas to base under your Inn. I assume that you don't want an PDC around your place?"

"Nope, but you can build one in the mountain behind the place. In fact, just have the base built under the hills, but have an entrance going in from Hinata-sou."

"Alright." Suddenly, multiple portals with electricity arcing around them appeared out of the air of the courtyard.

"The crews are here. Later."

"Out." The presence faded out.

Meanwhile at Juuban High School

"I CAN'T BELIEVE RANMA STAYED WITH HARUKA _AND_ MICHIRU _AND SETSUNA_ LAST NIGHT!!"

Minako was yelling, something she didn't do all that much....most of the time....I think.....

"Ranma said last time he stayed with Setsuna, she tied him down." Ami added.

"Who knows what happened this time." Makoto actually suspected it was something that involved an exchange of body fluids. She was actually quite right, and understating, but she doesn't know that, yet."

"YEAH! Who knows what those perverts did." Usagi chipped in her ten yen.

Again, Setsuna spoke up from behind Usagi. "Actually, I do."

"AGHHH!!!!!! Dontscaremelikethat! *GASP GASP*

"SETSUNA! What happened at your house last night! TELL US!"

"The four of us, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru-chan," several gasps "and myself, of course," the green haired woman gave a sultry smile, "were quite sore when we woke up this morning. It seems that riding horses can do that to you."

"WHAT!" "HOW!" "Horses?" "Was it good?"

Two of the four present Inners GLARED at Minako, who had asked the last question. The other was just confused. However, had normal glares been beams as strong as laser pointers, these would have vaporized her.

Setsuna coughed. "Ehem. In order, we took turns with Ranma last night, without him complaining, too much; I brought some special chains; I meant Ranma; and yyyeesss, it was the best. Three thousand years of abstinence can do that to you, you know."

Ami raised her hand. "Wouldn't Ranma just break the chains?"

"They were special ones made for the express purpose of catching Ranma back in the Silver Millennium. The chains have special magic keyed to Ranma, so that he wouldn't be able to break them unless a Senshi, or a member of the Royal Family released him."

The Inners looked stunned at this. Setsuna was giving information freely. There were no flying pigs, the sky wasn't falling, and no Armageddon situation was reported recently. Maybe Ranma was a good influence on her. Then, what she said began to take hold on their minds.

Surprisingly, Usagi came to a conclusion first. "Does this mean that Ranma was part of the past?"

Setsuna smiled again. "I'll explain at the shrine after school. Don't be late." She turned to leave.

Minako asked a quick question. "How did you abstain for three thousand years?"

Setsuna turned her head and gave her a blank look. "Lack of good men, a few pictures, and lots of batteries. Plus a couple hundred years of experience before that."

"........I see......."

Minako decided that questions were kind of embarrassing, and she made an observation instead.

"Hey Setsuna, you're a bit bowlegged." 

"I noticed." The greenhead waddled away as the rest of the girls stared.

After School, at Cherry Hill.

All the Senshi were present, with the exception of Setsuna. The moon cats were also present. Grandpa Hino was off doing God doesn't want to know what. 

Minako and Makoto were trying to get the details of the night before from the Outers, with Ami trying to listen in discretely. The Outers, sitting on stacks of soft cushions, only gave vague answers, enjoying the superiority they had against the Inners. As for Usagi and Rei, Rei was also trying to get details until...

"Give me back my Manga, Meatball Head!"

"WAH! Rei is so mean!"

Yep, you get the point.

As she stepped backwards away from where Rei was, she felt someone grab her shoulders. "Ahem."

"AHHHHHH! STOPDOINGTHAT!" *GASP GASP* "big deep breaths..."

"Setsuna! You're here!"

"Now, shall we get started?"

She sat down on a stack of cushions that one of the others had thoughtfully prepared as all the Senshi gathered around her, seating themselves, and/or positioning themselves comfortably.

Setsuna began.

"All of you are here to learn about our mutual acquaintance, Ranma. It is not a coincidence that every one of the Senshi knows him. As you all already may have hypothesized, Ranma was part of the Silver Millennium. Not only that, but he, like myself, still has all his memories. I believe that when he detected his, how to say, servants, were reincarnated, he came to investigate and met your current selves."

"We were his servants?" "I thought we were sailor soldiers!"

"All will be explained as the story progresses."

"His story was recorded down, although incorrectly, and is better known as the Legend of Endymion."

"Isn't that Mamoru's name?" Haruka asked.

"Not his original one. No. You see, Mamoru had his name changed to Endymion, for a purpose which I will tell you later. It too is part of this legend."

"In Latin legends, Latin being an offshoot of the Moon Kingdom's language, Endymion was a young man, loved by the moon. Of course, that was only partially correct. Ranma was the young man, and Endymion, the original one, was something else. Endymion was dearly loved by the Royal Court, that much is true, but for a different reason than one might think. You see, there are two Endymions. The false Endymion was a playboy that renamed himself. The one referred to by the legends, or rather, the real Endymion, was a cat." 

The moon cats sat up at that. Gasps of shock emitted from all of the Inners, while the Outers, who have already met Dyn, with the exception of Hotaru, nodded knowingly.

"Oh my God!"

"No kidding?"

Setsuna made a placating gesture with her hands. The Inners gradually settled down.

"Yes, The real Endymion was a cat, much like the Luna and Artemis, who were moon cats. However, Endymion was special. In the several different orders of moon cats, Luna and Artemis were of the highest, as not all moon cats were able to speak or think consciously. Most could only meow, like earth cats. At that time, the highest order of moon cats were able to assume a humanoid form, if only for a short period of time. However, when Endymion revealed his special ability, he became the sole member of the order he himself was. He had the special ability to sprout wings. I believe the modern fantasy creatures called "kittyhawks" were based off of him."

"Does that mean he could fly?"

"Most of your questions will be answered as I tell the story. Please be patient."

"Oh, sorry. heehee."

"You must be asking yourself, "Where does Ranma come into this?" The boy you know as Ranma first appeared to the Moon Kingdom about twenty years before its fall. As you may have realized, the Great House of Serenity, or the Royal Family, was not the only Great House in the system, as most, if not all the people believed. In fact, it was not even the only government in the Sol System." 

"This might sound unbelievable, but our Earth has another moon."

Everyone looked shocked, even the moon cats although less so.

"How?!" "There's only one Moon up there!"

"That is what the Moon Kingdom thought as well. Do you not realize? The Black Moon Family had to have come from some where. What the Moon Kingdom did not know was that the Black Moon specializes in their own brand of magic, combined with what is now called martial arts, to form their own styles of fighting. Their greatest asset, however, was their near divine technologies. Their technologies allows them to create fields of invisibility, which hides them from prying eyes, of the norm, or of magical nature. The entire Black Moon was believed to be covered in such, thus rendering the Black Moon is invisible. The Black Moon also ruled many planets, and each is covered with it's own fields. I believe that there may be five or more other planets in this system, with their own moons, that are currently ruled by the Black Crescent, or rather, the Eclipse, as it is also called."

"However, these fields had a slight weakness. It seemed that large amounts of chaotic energy disrupts the field. It was not much of a weakness, but it allowed me, Guardian of the Time Gates, to see something that had astounded me."

"Back during the Silver Millennium, the Sailor Senshi were the elite soldiers of the Moon Kingdom. There were no others that could match us, we were the best. Such feelings made us arrogant, and, I may dare to say, somewhat trigger happy, much like Haruka is." Said Haruka blushed.

"Every five thousand years, a solar event causes beings with Chaotic energy within them to suddenly receive a large amount of Chaotic energy added to their current stores. Those that cannot contain it die, literally exploding. Others, with proper training, become powerful almost to invulnerability for this period of time. On the day that this happened, I was standing guard before the Gate. As the energy influx took place, Chaotic being suddenly appeared before me, with such power and potential that he could, by himself, destroy the Kingdom one day. Luckily for us, or unluckily, he did not combust. I teleported to the location I had seen, in order to eliminate him."

*flashback*

Setsuna materialized in the air, above a short haired young man who seemed to be training in some form of combat.

She launched a green ball of energy at him, but he tilted himself unconsciously to one side, and it missed him. He continued to leap about, not even noticing the Senshi, nor the attack.

*Voice in Setsuna: When I appeared, I immediately attacked the young man. He had evaded my attack, and did not even seem to notice my presence. I slightly angry, and puzzled at the same time. I was ignored by what I thought was a common man, instead of him getting on his knees at my presence, a Sailor Senshi. That was when my mana ball hit a tree.*

The energy ball the man had dodged hit a nearby tree, creating a large explosion. That shook the man out of his trance. He looked up to see a woman floating in the air, and smiled. "I think you should come down here, 'cause I can see up that short dress of yours."

*As you can imagine, I was furious. I was a Sailor Senshi, to be feared and respected. The arrogance the man had to look up my dress. I do admit that having a short skirt as a uniform seemed rather unfeasible, but he had the gall to comment on it. Again, I attacked.*

With a scream of rage, Sailor Pluto hurled ball after ball of energy towards the man, who was still staring up her skirt. The energy impacted him. Setsuna shielded her eyes. When the light died, she looked down at her work.

*The man seemed to be knocked over, and was sitting on his rump. I could not believe it. How was it that he was still alive, and not even scratched. He stood, and leapt towards me, fifteen meters up in the air, and attacked. Then, I began to understand the power that I was dealing with.*

Ten seconds later, the green haired woman was shooting sphere after sphere of energy at the hyperactive grasshopper that was bouncing in the air around her, and she was missing various parts of her uniform.

*It seemed that every time he attacked, he would take an item of clothing. By this time, I had lost my boots, my gloves, and my tiara, and was in the process of losing my skirt when I teleported back to the Gates in order to escape. As he was trying to remove my skirt, I inadvertently had a passenger back to the Gates.*

Setsuna materialized at her quarters at the Gates, with said passenger still holding onto her skirt. As soon as they fully materialized, the man continued to travel forward, skirt in hand, landed on the bed Setsuna used for long vigils, bounced off, and ran into a laundry hamper, containing various items of unwashed clothing, most noticeably the unmentionables that were scattered about him. He stood up, a pair of panties on his head, and wrinkled his nose 

"A few questions for ya. Where are we, and what's with all these clothes? And why does it smell all musky?"

*end Flashback*

"bwaHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT'S THE FUNNEST THING I HEARD IN MY LIFE!" Haruka had fallen over and was howling on the floor. Michiru, Hotaru, and Ami were giggling, and the rest of the Senshi were snickering.

Setsuna blushed.

Everyone stopped laughing to stare at her, and started laughing again. 

"SHE BLUSHED! BWAHAHA-"*fwapfwap*

Everyone sweatdropped as Setsuna reached over with the Time Staff, which had materialized in the air, and smacked Haruka in the back of the head, who fell over clutching her head.

".....that hurt.....a lot..."

"Ahem. Now. After I had taken care of the situation, I decided that if I could not kill him, I would at least bring him to someone who could. A few hours later, we were presented to the Queen.

*Flashback*

'Man, what is with all of the short skirts?'

The man was standing in the throne room in front of Queen Serenity. The eight Sailor Senshi, as well as Princess were also present, and seated in smaller thrones. Various aristocrats stood about. Sitting in various positions around the audience chamber were moon cat advisors.

*Of course, he was arrogant in front of the queen as well.*

"Well then, young man, who are you?" The queen was slightly puzzled by the man, as he emitted much chaotic energy, as well as lacking the aura of a Moon Kingdom citizen.

"Who am I? Who are you?" was the rather arrogant reply. The throne room, which had chatter going on here and there, suddenly became completely silent. The Senshi leapt out of their seats.

The Senshi of Mars yelled furiously. "Watch your tongue, young man, unless you wish to lose it! Show proper respect to the Queen."

The said young man looked down at himself, then at her, then at himself, and stated, "Hmm...if I am a young man, then you must be an old hag!"

"WHAT!" Mars leapt down from the raised dais that held the thrones, and the occupants of the lower plane all back away to the walls. "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT!"

"Well, actually, I'm pretty sure I'm the same age as you, if not older."

"I'll have you know that I am over one hundred fifty years of age!" 

"I'm four hundred somethin, goin on five, big deal." "WHAT!"

The queen was chuckling to herself at the man's actions, unnoticed by everyone, everyone that is, except for a black cat that was sleeping under the throne. It stretched itself, yawned, and crawled out to watch the show, sitting down by the queen's side, as her fingers draped over the throne and stroked his head.

"Hey!" the man snapped his fingers "I got a question for ya. Why do ya'll have such short skirts? Are ya'll tryin to flash the world? I tried to ask that one green hair chick," He waved a hand in Setsuna's direction, who stiffened up in shock at his arrogance, as he dismissed her like so, "but she wouldn't tell me. Uncute tomboy."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!"

Of course, the sailors were quite enraged at his actions and speech, and attacked him.

*The Senshi repeated my mistake in attacking him, as he again showed his skills of evasion. He did not fight back. Well, that is, until Venus attacked with her chain."

With energy, fire, water, dirt, the kitchen sink, and almost everything else flying around, the other people in the room had to take cover behind various plants and such scattered in the room. "Hey! Your gonna hit somebody with those things, and it ain't gonna be me!" 

"Venus Love Me Chain!" He grabbed the chain as it passed by him. "Thanks, I needed this!" 

"Hey!" Jerking it from her hand, he leapt toward the nearest Senshi, which happened to be Mars. There was a blur of movement, and a "Eek!"

Thirty seconds later

The eight Senshi were hogtied to each other with the long chain, kneeling down towards the queen, with Ranma sitting on Mar's back. They attempting to scream at him, but all had difficulties speaking past the skirts in their mouths. The Queen sweatdropped at the scene. No one could see it, because it was behind her head, with the exception of the cat, but it was too busy sweatdropping to notice. The various people that had stood up from their cover were sweatdropping. Some of the more lecherous were leering, but you can't blame them, can you?

"So! I'm-HEY!"

*The Princess, appalled at the Senshi's condition, transformed and attacked him. Back then, even only with a henshin stick, and without the Silver Imperium Crystal, the princess was still a force to be treated with caution. However...*

"Moon Tiara A-"

Her target blurred, and there was a quick "Umph!" from the princess, who also blurred, and the man reappeared, in the process of seating himself on princess, who was tied and gagged with her long pigtails. She looked more uncomfortable than the other girls, more than likely due to the fact that there was less hair than there was chain, and the lack of material was compensated by the lack of even slight looseness in the "ropes."

"So, like I was sayin, I'm Ranma, who are you?"

The Queen was marveling at his power as he took down her Senshi, and was currently sitting on her daughter's back. When he introduced himself, she decided to make introductions, as different plans swirled about in her devious head. How can Serenity have a devious head? She's a politician. It comes with the job.

"I am Queen Serenity of the Kingdom of the Moon. My daughter, the Princess Usagi, is currently under you. And your prisoners," She gestured towards the bound Senshi, "are the Sailor Senshi. I am pleased to meet you acquaintance, Ranma." She chuckled lightly. "Although I don't believe that I can say the same for my daughter and for my Senshi." 'He's strong enough. Not too bad looking. What about in the brains department? This will require some thought, and a few tests.'

The members of the court smiled and chuckled to each other, as they realized that this Ranma wasn't hostile.

*Ranma seemed to have made a great impact on the Court, especially on a certain cat.*

The black cat which was watching from the side of the throne, now bounded out towards Ranma.

"I'm Endymion! You can call me Dyn. Let's be friends!"

*Endymion, who entered the court a few years ago, had a self appointed position as a advisor to the Queen. He was, at that time, only high level moon cat, and had yet to reveal his wings. Ranma had impressed him so much that he decided to become Ranma's advisor for life.*

"Sure, why not." Ranma bent down and pick Endymion up, and scratched the cat under the chin as it purred. "I could always use a new friend."

*End Flashback*

The Senshi were all shocked.

Minako became a Master of the Obvious. "That must have been embarrassing."

Makoto echoed her. "Yea."

Setsuna took a sip of tea to wet her throat, and to keep her self from blushing at the memories. Then she remembered. "There should be pictures and recordings of many of the events in the computer servers on the Moon, and on Mercury. They were well protected and reinforced, and could not have been destroyed. Ranma also received a copy of each of the relevant images, and I believe that he still has them."

"Oh no..." "I gotta see it to believe it...I think. Then again, I don't want to."

Setsuna continued the story.

"Well, Ranma was invited to stay at the palace by the Queen, and received his quarters, which were next to those of the Senshi. You can imagine that we were not all that happy about it."

*Flashback*

"WHY!" Haruka of Uranus was practically screaming. A few minutes ago, the Queen had invited Ranma to stay at the palace, and had him assigned quarters next to the Senshi. After he was led away to his quarters, and the courtiers had left, the Senshi implored their queen to rethink her decision. 

"Why can't he stay at the Guest Quarters? Way on the other side of the palace? I'm sure there are dozens of rooms that he may use." Michiru of Neptune always had a more level head than her comrade at arms and in arms.

"My decision stands. Ranma will be staying in the Royal Wing of the palace."

"WHAT IF HE'S AN ASSASSIN HERE TO KILL YOU!" Haruka was desperate. She did not want this Ranma anywhere near her.

"I doubt that putting him in the Guest wing will even hinder him if he decides to make an attempt on my life. You were quite helpless against him. What makes you think a few hundred meters of walking will be any different."

The Senshi all blushed in rage and embarrassment at the mention of their defeat. Haruka had to seal their fate with another declaration.

"WE WEREN'T READY!"

"If that is true, then won't you challenge him? I shall allow use of the Palace courtyard in two days time. That should give the nine of you," the princess, who was also part of the complaining group, jumped slightly, "more than enough time to prepare. If you should win, I will have Ranma moved to the Guest Wing. If you should lose...I will indenture you to him for three lunar cycles."

(one lunar cycle is bout a month.)

The Senshi, including the Princess, conferred amongst themselves. Then turned to face the Queen.

"DONE!"

*Our arrogance blinded us. We believed that Ranma had only been "lucky." We did not believe the fact that we were outclassed, and it lead to our utter defeat at his hands.*

Two days later

Many people have gathered in the arena like courtyard of the Palace, most noticeably the Queen, the Senshi, and the two Royal advisors Luna and Artemis. Suddenly, a yell sounded from above, and they tilted their heads up to search for the source of the noise. Ranma, carrying a coiled length of rope in one hand, and a panicky Endymion in the other, dropped down from the upper stories. Just as he was about to hit the ground, Ranma did a little flip, and landed lightly on his feet and set Endymion on the ground, who streaked away, muttering something about learning how to fly.

"Hey! Sorry I'm late. I was eating breakfast."

"No need to apologize, Ranma. You've made it in time for the match, although I do wonder if it is wise to eat before a fight." Serenity smiled at him.

Ranma scratched the back of his head, where he had developed a slight itch. "Uh, you never did tell me what this was about anyway."

"No need to bother with the details. A challenge is a challenge, after all."

"True. Well, lets get this started. I promise not to hurt them too much, even if they are all a bunch of uncute tomboys."

Ranma walk out to the middle of the improvised arena and waited as the Senshi arranged themselves in a circle facing inwards with him in the center.

Serenity called out. "The rules are, the side to have all members subdued by surrender, incapacitation, and knockout will lose. There will be no lethal attacks, and there will be no permanent injuries. Are we agreed?"

She received confirmation from both sides. "Then we shall begin."

She stepped back and sat down on the seat that was brought out and waved to one of the nearby ministers.

The minister held up a golden coin with a pair of clashing swords embossed on it, and threw into the air.

It spun a few times before it hit the ground. As it did, a golden dome shot up and covered the arena, preventing anything from getting out, protecting the audience.

"World Shaking!" "Moon Tiara Action!" "Deep Submerge!" The Senshi broke the rule on no lethal attacks rather quickly. The minister was about to call a halt, but stopped when Serenity held out her hand, her eyes still on the battle.

Three attacks headed towards the center of the large arena, where their enemy used....to....be.

"Crap! Where'd he go?" The more trigger happy girls searched around with their eyes, hoping to get a glimpse of their target. The attacks impacted the opposite walls, nearly hitting the Senshi nearby. 

"HEY! WATCH IT!" Sailor Jupiter shook her head to clear it of the ringing.

"SORRY ABOut....that..." When Moon turned around to apologize, Sailor Jupiter had vanished."

Clothed in a field of invisibility, Ranma held the hogtied Jupiter in his arms as he debated where to put her.

He decided to make another field and hang it on the ceiling of the dome. He was glad that he had the ropes enchanted, or else the struggling Senshi would have snapped the ropes like string. He didn't want to knock her out, as it was a policy of his not to hit girls.

A few seconds later, the invisible Jupiter was hanging on the ceiling. A few seconds afterwards, she received company in the form of Sailors Venus, Saturn, and Neptune, all bound and gagged as she was. They struggled ineffectually and could only watch as their friends were picked off one by one, in rapid succession.

Moon tripped fired off a random attack in a random direction, and was shocked to see it impact _something _in the air as she looked up. A voiced spoke close to her ear a second later.

"You did _not_ just shoot a giant pink heart at me."

The girl on the ground eeped as she too was picked up and captured.

The four remaining Senshi were panicked, and had a good reason to, as over half of their allies had disappeared. Pluto, who was standing next to Uranus, was franticly searching for her elusive opponent when she heard Uranus give a scared yelp, and turned just in time to see her friend engulfed from behind by an invisible curtain. She launched a swirling ball of magic at where Uranus had vanished, but did not hit anything but the opposite wall. Now thoroughly frightened, though she would not admit it, she ran up to the edge of the dome, where she turned around, back placed against the wall, and glanced franticly around too find some trace of Ranma. All she needed was a distortion in the air, a slight sound, anything!

She was suddenly lifted up by her hair. "You probably couldn't hit the ground if it wasn't for gravity."

The last remaining Senshi, Mercury and Mars, had maneuvered themselves to the center of the arena. They were cautious, and scared. Standing back to back, they spoke to each other, while glancing right and left. 

"We're the only ones left."

"It hasn't been more than two minutes." Ami couldn't believe that the Sailors were going to be defeated so easily.

"STUPID CHEATER! SHOW YOURSELF!" Rei couldn't take it anymore, and yelled. "COWARD!"

"No one calls me a coward and gets away with it." The two girls whirled around towards the voice, to see Ranma drop his invisibility at the edge of the dome. 

"Mars Celestial Fire Surround!"

"Mercury Blast Ice Freeze!"

The two beams lanced out to strike Ranma, but collided with each other mid way and canceled each other out.

"HUH?" 

"Ice, or rather, Water and Fire are opposite elements. Didn't your mothers tell ya?" Ranma explained, almost conversationally.

They quickly recovered their wits and tried again, alternating.

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

The beam of fire engulfed the steadily approaching Ranma in flames, but he continued walking through the attack, emerging after it passed, unfazed.

After repeated attempts of attacks, and backing up against the wall, Ranma was four meters away, and was tensing in order to attack, when the two girls finally broke and fell on their knees. Their very unsteady knees.

"I yield myself to you." "I surrender."

Ranma smiled widely, and lifted them up. Smiling into their questioning gazes, he turned around, and jumped thirty meters up to the roof of the dome, leaving the two girls behind. He seemed to pluck something off of the ceiling, and landed down at the center, where he picked up the coin the minister threw.

The dome collapsed into a ball of energy and dissipated.

The crowd was stunned. The Sailor Senshi, the most elite soldiers of the Kingdom, were defeated in mere minutes by this man, and he made it seem like he was playing with them. No one could believe their eyes, yet the knew the truth inside their minds.

Dyn ran across the courtyard, and hopped up his shoulder as Mercury and Mars took up positions slightly behind the man. "That was great Ranma! How'd you do that!"

He reached over his shoulder to stroke the cat. "It wasn't much." He set Dyn down as Serenity approached with the moon cats in tow.

"That was quite impressive, Ranma, but where are your Senshi?"

'_My_ Senshi?' He dismissed the phrase as a slip of the tongue. 

"Presenting, the Sailor Tomboys!"

Ranma reached both arms out to his side, and pulled as if removing a cloth, and with a flourish and a bow, revealed the neatly tied Senshi, arranged in the order of their capture, in a row, nearly identical to the position they were in only two days ago. However, this time, Ranma was creative this time around, and used shibari. The girls weren't exactly pleased, considering the circumstances, although the greenhead at the end seemed to be getting off on it.. All had their hands and feet tied together behind their back, mashing their breasts against the ground.

The Queen, as well as Mars and Mercury, sweatdropped at the sight of the plight of the struggling Senshi. Dyn just fell over laughing his furry head off, and Luna and Artemis dropped their jaws in shock.

"Well now, Ranma, it seems like you have won yourself some servants today."

"................................WHAT!" Ranma looked surprised, and somewhat nervous at the glares he was receiving from the Senshi laying on the ground.

"Those were the terms of the challenge. If you had lost, you would be moved to the Guest Wing of the Palace. If you had won, then the Sailor Senshi agreed to be your personal servants for the next three months."

"YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THAT!"

Giggling slightly to herself at Ranma's expression, she answered. "You never pursued the subject. Well then, I'll leave you to enjoy your new maids."

"I DON'T NEED NO MAIDS!"

"What's is the matter? Do you feel like they are not good enough? I'm sure any other man would love to take your place, they are very beautiful young women, after all. Or is it that they not attractive enough for you?" 'Seems relatively innocent. Not a playboy. Good.'

Ranma could feel the burning stares on his back increase in intensity when the Queen said what she did.

Ranma thought of a bright idea. "Wow, doin this to yer own daughter. What kind of mother would sell out their daughter to another man? What did she do to deserve this?" He felt one of the death rays*cough* stares on his back lessen for a second, as if the Princess was confused at his actions.

Serenity turned around as she was about to enter the Palace. "Oh, I think that it will be a beneficial experience for her, after all, how can she serve the people if she has never served anyone before. I do believe that all my Senshi, now your Senshi, need to learn a little humility." Turning, she entered the Palace, leaving Ranma outside with the Sailors. "I'll have some of their things moved to your quarters." 'Lets see what happens now.'

He turned around himself, and took in the sight of the seven struggling Senshi. He then got a bright idea, and produced a long pole from...somewhere...and passed it through the arms and legs of the girls on the ground.

Mars and Mercury jumped when he motioned for them to pick up the ends of the pole, and followed him as he walked up the steps to the Palace. The small procession seemed to resemble a hunting party having a fruitful day after a boar hunt.

Ranma summed up his thoughts in a sentence and a word.

'What the hell am I gonna do? Shit."

*End Flashback*

The girls picked up their jaws after viewing the last image, and collected their thoughts.

"Hmm... I wonder what serving Ranma would be like?" Makoto wondered aloud. Then realized what she said, and blushed, until she noticed several of the others thinking over her words.

"At first, the idea of Sailor Senshi serving someone else other than the Queen horrified us, especially if the someone else was a man, but gradually, he knocked us off our high horses, and taught us to be less arrogant and to have a better attitude, it was during these three months that we began to see what kind of man that Ranma was. However, the living arrangements were pretty bad at first."

*Flashback*

They had moved some of the Senshi's things to Ranma's quarters. Of course, with Ranma being the only occupant of the few rooms that where part of his quarters, where were the Senshi to sleep? There were futons scattered around the large bedroom where Ranma was sleeping currently, and the Senshi were arguing over how "Elite" soldiers should not have to sleep on the floor.

"Well, you "elite" soldiers didn't stand up to me all that well? Dija? Besides, I ain't giving up my bed."

"That thing could hold fifteen people! If you slept on the ground, then the nine of us can sleep on the bed!" Makoto of Jupiter protested.

Said bed could easily hold twice that number, but Ranma didn't want to sleep on the floor. So he thought of a great idea to stop the arguments.

"How this. I'm goin ta sleep on the bed, and you guys, girls, can sleep on the floor, however," He held up a hand to stop the rising wave of protests, "if you wanted ta sleep on the bed, feel free to do so. But I gotta tell ya that I twist and turn a lot, though."

"Pig! What makes you think I'll sleep with you!"

"Pervert!"

"Well then," he smiled broadly, "that's the end of that. I get the bed, and you get the floor." He paused, as if in thought. "Oh, and I think you should all treat me with more respect, from now on, you will address me as Sir."

"What!" "NO WAY!"

"That's "What! Sir." and "No way! Sir." to you."

"ARGH!"

"Like I said. It's "ARGH! Sir." or maybe you would prefer "Master?"

"No _Sir!"_

Later

"Who gets to bathe first?" Ami wanted to soak in the bath after a long day.

"I do, what did you think? These are my rooms, of course. You can draw the bath for me though, I'm not all that good with those knobs yet."

"Why!" Ami, although normally sweet tempered, seemed to irritated at his tone of voice.

"Why who?"

"Why...._Sir._ Asshole."

"Yer supposed to be my maid, remember? And I heard that."

".......Sigh....."

A few days Later

*Still, We did get our revenge on him, but ended up digging our own graves, all due to one simple question."

It was the end of the day, and Ranma and his "servants" retired to their rooms to get cleaned up for bed, when Ranma brought up something he's been wanting to ask for a while.

As the other Senshi were taking their baths, those who had finished, namely Mercury, Mars, Venus, and Pluto, sat around with Ranma in the anteroom of his quarters. Dyn was already asleep in the bedroom.

"What is it with you guys and your uniforms anyway? The skirts are way to short. Why not trousers?"

Venus was about to retort when Mercury spoke up. 

"He has a point there. Why do we have such short skirts for our uniforms? I do not think it wise for us to be flashing anyone who happens to be there when we fight. Besides, we are soldiers right? Shouldn't we wear armor instead? The Lunar Guards do."

The others paused for a second, and thought about it. 

"I do believe she's right." Pluto though out loud.

Ranma snapped his fingers. "I can't believe I forgot." He got up and cleared off the table in front of him, then blurred is arms as he began materializing what seemed to be an endless supply of items out of his pockets. The Senshi's jaws dropped and their eyes grew big as weapons ranging from the smallest needle to a three meter long energy cannon were set on the table, and on the ground. Also, equipment, armor, and other supplies were set down. Each item had arcs of electricity running over it, floating in the air for a few seconds before dropping, the electricity dispersing.

After a half a minute, Ranma finally pulled out what seemed to be a formfitting black jumpsuit out, as well as a pair of baggier trousers much like his own. (Think pure black EVA plugsuits, without all the wrist attachments and plastic things sticking out.)

"Here we go. I found 'em." He materialized several more pairs of pants, and a dozen jumpsuits.

"How did you do that!?" Ami breathed out in a shocked tone of voice.

"do that who?" 

"Make things appear. Sir." She was to amazed to care about the honorifics.

"Do what?"

"Sir. I think she is asking how you made all this," Setsuna waved a hand towards the things piled up on the table and the carpet "appear out of thin air."

Ranma blinked. "You've never heard of subspace pockets before?"

"No. What you have done is unheard of." Ranma seemed to be waiting for something. "...sir."

"Oh, it seems that your technology is more oriented towards magic than ours is. Either that, or you may be behind. Back home, even small children can do this."

No one could dispute that statement even though they wanted to.

Minako then thought of something really important.

"Hey Ranma, where did you come from anyway?"

"......."

Minako sighed in exasperation. "Where did you come from, sir?"

"I can't tell you, but I can say its not part of your Moon Kingdom."

"Do you not wish to go back, sir?" Ranma smiled at the Venusian catching on to the honorifics.

"Nah, I like it here. It's fun! especially with all the easy fights." The girls growled at him. "Besides, I don't really want to return to my duties all that quickly anyway. I'll go back when I feel like it, or if my family comes to get me."

The four girls hoped that was soon. They weren't sure if they could take a week of this, much less three months.

"Anyways. Why don't you try these modsuits on? I'm sure there much better than your skirts." He handed each of them a jumpsuit. 

The girls were skeptical, but willing to try after he proved that their skirts were impractical. Rei held hers up against herself. "Sir. I'm not really sure this will fit me." the others also voiced their concerns.

He smiled. "Don't worry. They are magically adjusting. All you have to do is put it on, and zip it all the way up, it will automatically adjust to your sizes."

Again, the girls were shocked, but not as much so. The magically adjustment also applied to their Senshi fuku, but these adjustments were very rare, and for Ranma to pull a dozen sets of clothes with these adjustments was quite unusual.

As they stood to go change, Ranma picked up the rest of the suits, and handed them to Minako.

"Give these to the rest of the Senshi when you go in." 

She nodded, and ran off to catch up to the others, who had gone ahead.

Ranma sat down to wait, tapped his feet, and picked up a energy submachine gun from the stack on the table. He moved the rest off to the side and began to disassemble and clean it.

'This might take a while. Why do girls always take so long to dress?'

*End Flashback*

End Chapter Three

Well. Some of the past has been revealed. Actually, I think the next one or two chapter may be Setsuna telling the story of the past, but I might decide to cut it short. If anyone has any funny scenes, tell me and I may or may not use it, depending on the smoothness of the scene.

Oh. Also, if anyone has any Omakes, send em. If I receive more than five, then I'll make a dedicated chapter for 'em.

I received some objections to Ranma getting all of the Senshi, and here I'll say:

Come on, it is entirely possible, besides, how do you think one girl will be able to handle the Wild Horse. So the circumstances are a bit odd, it is a fanfic after all!

Also, I might revise this chapter slightly in the future, cause this one was written in a rush.

Oh, and if anyone has good ideas for scenes on Ranma getting the inners, feel free to post them in your reviews. I might use them.

Chapter Four teaser

"OOHHHH! MASTER! PLEASE!" A moan sounded from the bed.

Everyone winced.

"You think it's bad, that's my mother up there."

Ami, who was next to her, patted Usagi on the back. "There there, at least Ranma's the one on top now. The first day was pretty bad."

The blond shivered. "Don't remind me. Who thought she'd use the Ginzuishou on him."


	5. Palace Life

Chapter 4: Palace Life

Warning: This chapter is a mostly lime chapter. How could the Senshi meet Ranma without lime?

Note* In the Silver Millennium, Hotaru looks the same age as the rest of the scouts, but only Setsuna is older. Think Mistress Nine.

*Flashback*

"This is amazing!" 

"I noticed. The material is light, but seems to absorb damage like a sponge does water. It has magic repelling properties as well. It is much more useful than our current uniforms." Ami was scanning the material with the Mercury computer, and getting some interesting results back.

The material in question belonged to a set of black jumpsuits that Ranma had given them. As all the Senshi came out of the baths, they each received a suit, and after much speculation, tried it on. (Think black Evangelion plugsuits, only cooler looking.)

"It feels sssoooo ggoooodd." Michiru draped herself on Haruka's back. Her lover shuddered as she felt two hard points press into her back, then realized something. She turned around, and looked down at the peaks poking into the material.

"Holy crap! I can make out your tits, Michiru!"

All the girls stopped, and looked down.

Michiru looked down. "It is supposed to be skintight." She looked at Haruka, who couldn't stop staring at her.

"Hey, Haruka."

"Guess what else I can see." Haruka was almost drooling.

Everyone looked at Haruka, and followed her gaze down to Michiru's crotch, and blushed.

Michiru looked down, and blushed. "It _is supposed to be _skintight." She lamely repeated.

Rei noticed the pile of pants left on the ground. She picked up a pair, and threw it to Michiru. "Here try these on."

Back Outside

The pile of oiled and reassembled weapons was now taller than their reverse, and Ranma was reassembling the three meter long energy cannon. He sighed, his hands still working on automatic, wondering how much longer it was going to take for the girls to finish. As he snapped the last piece in place, he heard the bathroom door open. Setting the gun aside, he turned to face the entrance to the anteroom as the girls filed back in.

'Something's not right.' He felt something off about the situation. He then noticed that each one of the girls had their arms across their chest.

"Um, sir? Other than the pants, is their something we can have for the...um...upper body?" Usagi was almost literally glowing in the face.

"Oh?" Ranma leaned back and smirked. "What's wrong, too tight for ya?"

The girls blushed even more.

Ranma laughed. "Here, I think I got the controls around somewhere. He sorted through the piles of equipment laying around him as the girls looked on. As he turned his back, Minako whistled quietly, and elbowed Usagi, who was next to her. The words "Buns of Steel" ran though the group's head for some reason. The lesbian outers were wondering why they couldn't stop staring.

Ranma stood up, holding what seemed to be silver rings in his hand.

He set them down in three stacks of ten, then took most of one stack, and leaving one on the table, and began to pass them out.

Each silver ring had a black band on it. Walking over, he presented them to the girls. As the last girl, who just so happened to be Setsuna, held out her hand, he motioned for her to come closer. She tilted her head, slightly confused. That's when Ranma struck, grabbing her ear.

"EEAAAHH!" Startled, she gave a shriek, until Ranma covered her mouth with a hand. She calmed down, and glared at him, as he was still holding her ear.

"I'm only going to show you this once, so pay attention." He held up the ring in his hand. "This is a Control Ring. It allows you to control your suit, much like your stick-things." 

"They're called henshin sticks." Usagi helpfully supplied.

*tap tap*

"Argh! They're called henshin sticks, _SIR!_"

"Oh, ok. That's nice, anyways-" "ARGH!" "the suits ya'll wearing are modular suits, and can be adjusted to suit your current needs, for instance, you notice that your suits do not have gloves or footwear, by modifying your suits through these control rings, they will appear. Also, you can change the appearance of your suit, which is why it is called a modular suit.."

He then casually slid the ring through Setsuna's right earlobe.

"AHHhhhhh.....That didn't hurt. I didn't feel a thing." She blinked, then felt her ear, with the ring, now earring in it as he released her ear. (Remember, this is during the Silver Millennium, Setsuna's less cynical and a lot younger now, so forgive the different behavior) 

"It isn't supposed ta hurt. Some people take advantage of that function by putting the rings other places. All it has to do is touch your electrical field, which extends to about two centimeters away from skin, so most just stick with piercings. Spies for instance, need to hide their rings. Sometimes I debrief spies, and they modify their suits in front of me, without the ring in their ear, or anywhere else I can see, and I can't for the life of me figure out where they put the things."

Haruka and Michiru, who were whispering excitedly in the back blushed slightly. The other girls thought about it, and for those that figured it out, blushed.

Haruka then asked "Are most of your spies women. Sir?"

Ranma scratched his head. "Yeah, actually, all of them are. Women seem to make better spies than men. How'd you know?"

"Um, about tha-" Makoto clamped her hand over Haruka's mouth.

"It's not important. Go on. Sir"

"Alrighty. Lemme show you how these work." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a similar ring, only black, and attached it to his ear. "Yes? Ami."

Ami, who had raised her hand, spoke. "Sir? Why is your control ring black?"

"Huh? Waddaya mean?"

"Your ring is black, sir."

"OH! Gotcha.....Man.... this is going to take a while to explain. Back where I come from, everyone knows this."

"Will you explain for us, sir?"

"Uh...Well, the color of the rings state your rank, like a hierarchy, and there are only a certain number of the higher ones. On most rings, there is a serial number. Mine doesn't have one, but yours do. Certain positions also indicate status, like wearing it on the right ear indicates a military officer, left ear indicates civilian, and around the neck means in the service of or the property of. It is not required for someone to have a control ring, however, as not everyone has a mod suit." He paused for a moment, thinking.

"Actually, only about one out of five people have mod suits, and most of them are soldiers. Those that don't have control rings have normal metal ones, called Position Rings."

"Service? Property? How can a person be property? Do you allow slavery, sir?"

"It's one of our more interesting loophole laws. It allows a person to give themselves to someone else, as a symbol of their loyalty. Slavery is not allowed where I come from. Willing property is. Many people do it to make themselves property of the government as soldiers, like basic infantry. Officers rank General and above wear the rings on their right ear. Lower ranks have rings with green bands, worn around their neck. Recruits receive the rings with their mod suit when they enter military school or a recruiting camp. The rings may be removed when they choose to resign unless they have explicit orders or it is during a war. The binding is magically enforced for a period of a year, however, so that a person can't just give himself or herself away, then decide to take it back. The soldiers just refix the ring when it binding period is over though, binding themselves again. Sometimes, bindings also have special properties and protection, like those in the service of the green have enhanced strength, speed, and such, or those of the black have problems dying. Don't ask about that, I'm not quite sure how it works, I just know how to use it."

"Interesting." Setsuna, who always had an interest in politics, had been listening to Ranma's lecture closely.

"It's actually a pretty good system. There are no such things as disobeyed orders in my armies, although crap orders can be ignored, due to special exception programs. Like an officer can't order people to shoot themselves, for instance." 

"Among civilians, a husband, or husbands, and his wife, or wives for that matter, as polygamy is legal back home, would give themselves to each other to prove their love, and binding prevents cheating. Soldiers are not allowed to give themselves away to their spouses, so they are only property of the government, even if they are married. Their marriages show up on position rings attached to their left ear, stating their civilian position. So they have two rings, one control ring and one position ring."

"How do you tell the difference between marriage and property, and just property?" Ami was slightly confused, but managed to stick with it anyway.

"A pair of white stripes surrounding a color band and it's respective serial is property, where no white stripes is marriage, and one white stripe is marriage and property. A different colored stripe can be worn for specific reasons. A soldier will have a white stripe, a green band, and another white stripe, but if in the service of a high ranking officer, his of her ring may have a single white stripe, and a single stripe of his commanding officers color, surrounding a the green band of the military."

"Your armies? So what's your rank, Sir." Hotaru was getting curious, and spoke up.

"Ah, there is only one black ring. and it stands for commander, kinda, and 'cause there is only one, I don't have no serial."

"You're a officer, sir? But I thought you would wear your ring on your neck?" Makoto was astounded.

"Yep. But I rank higher than the generals cutoff."

" Sir? Commanders are lower in rank than generals though. At least here."

"Same thing back home, but I didn't say what kind of commander. I'm a special kind of commander."

"What do you command.?"

"Hellava lot." 

It seemed to her that Ranma was more than he seemed. A lot more. And that's understating.

"So what rank are we?" Minako wanted to know.

"Uh.....well, Black is pretty high, followed by gold. Silver is directly under command of the black, although they may take orders from the gold at their choosing, kinda like equal rank, but silver cannot give orders to gold. The black band mean that the bearer is, uh... my fiancee or my wife."

"WHAT!"

"HEY! Their the only ones I had with me! It's not like I wanted you girls anyway."

The said girls fumed.

"Besides, for it to be official, I need a silver band with your serials on them."

"How does that work." Haruka didn't seem quite happy with her ring.

"Spouses have their significant other's color and serial number on his, her or its, if it doesn't have a gender, own ring. For instance, if I was your husband, I would have a silver band with nine different serials on my black ring. The nine of you would have your own serial on a ring of any color, as well as a black band, like those you are holding there."

Ami voiced a question. "Wouldn't we have one black band, and a silver band with nine silver serials?"

"Ah...no. A man can be married to multiple women, but not to another man, and women married to a man can be married to another man. I've seen families with three husbands and three wives, and one of the men has a complicated ring. He was a red, so a red ring, plus a blue band with two serials, indicating his two blue wives, two serials on the red. One was his own, and the other was his red wife's. That's not all that common though, 'cause even though polygamy is legal, not everyone uses it. Nine out of ten marriages only have two participants, nine of ten of all the rest only have three, and so on and so forth. I think the largest amount around is six or seven." 

He glanced around an cringed almost imperceptibly. "Actually, I think if this were legal, we'd set the record for largest amount of people in a marriage. I'd also hold the record for largest amount of women screwed at one time by a human male because of our wedding night. I think I'd only be beaten by a Shikima."

Everyone snorted. Although it was embarrassing to them, it was funny, to a crude degree. 

"Now, everybody attach their rings It only has to touch your skin, or be close enough at least." He looked around, took a look at Minako, and started laughing.

"BWAHAHAHAHA!!!"

The Senshi of Venus apparently thought the painless function was cool, and as a joke, decided to slid the ring between her nostrils, and now, she couldn't get it off. She fumed at the snickering girls, and glared at Ranma, who was howling.

Two minutes later 

A sheepish Minako had the ring attached to her right ear, and watching Ranma demonstrated the uses of the suits.

"These suits also have a pair of subspace pockets just like mine, and each can store up to 50 cubic meters." He walked over to Setsuna, who had become his assistant, albeit reluctantly.

"Also, they can generate clothing of various types, as well as change the status of the bands on the ring, like adding stripes, but it cannot change the color of the ring. The ring will add bands and serials if it detects the presence of a valid marriage." He tapped the ring on her ear. "Also, the ring can be removed once the form you want is present, unless it is around the neck. That's why I have so many suits, and only a few rings, and only these rings. I did have some others but I used them for promotions a while back."

"How come your carrying so many of these rings? Planning on finding yourself two dozen wives somewhere." Setsuna teased him. The other Senshi perked up their ears.

"Well, it's my mom's fault. She is kinda obsessed with grandchildren, and wants me to start makin some, so she had about forty of these made, hoping I would go out and marry a couple of girls and start makin grandkids for her. 'Course I took the rings, or else she might have started handin 'em out herself, God knows how many girls would accept them. She still managed to hand out about ten of them, but I was able to get these thirty."

The girls glared at him. "Pig."

"Hey! I'm telling the truth! How many unattached girls do you think could turn down a silver ring with a BLACK band on it. She kept ten and handed them out already. I didn't find out until a bunch of girls with black banded rings showed up in my bed one night. Freaked the crap outta me. Been sleeping outside on the roof ever since, but four of them managed to find me anyway."

"What's so great about you!" Rei about had it with Ranma's lack of modesty.

"I don't know, but everywhere I go, I see girls, and sometimes guys *shudder*, sighing over my picture in magazines and stuff, and in the Palace, all the girls keep blushin' an' scrapin' their feet whenever I talk ta them, and then sigh when I leave the room. The girls I was talkin' about earlier, they said it was something about living up to my name or something. They also said the someone else would get it, even if I don't."

*blink blink*growl* glare of death*

He promptly swiveled around and stepped behind Setsuna, placing her hands on her shoulders.

"Now. The suit is weaker when not in it's natural state, but the natural state itself has a few features." Waving a finger towards the Senshi, Ranma looked like a teacher and the Senshi inattentive children. "Watch carefully." Setsuna, his assistant, began to develop the beginnings of battle aura. 'Must not kill Ranma. Must not kill Ranma. Must not kill-" She was broken out of her mantra when Ranma whispered huskily into her ear, startling her, and making her eyes close and causing her to moan slightly. 

"Setsuna..." 

"....Uhh...."

"....................Hey......."

"......mmmmm.......?"

Ranma blinked, and turned to the rest of the Senshi, who were staring at him bogglyeyed. "Ya see what I mean?" He turned her around to face him and waved his hand in front of her. "What's wrong with her? She broke?"

Setsuna broke out of her daydreams. "Nothing, Master!" The Senshi turned their astonished gaze to her. "I mean, sir!"

Said sir blinked again. "Okaaayy. That was weird. Lets try that again." He glanced down a second when he felt something touch his chest, then looked back up quickly and coughed. "Uh, I was going to start with gloves first, but I think you'll need the body armor first." "Huh?" Everybody looked down at her chest, where two peaks were noticeably standing out on the material.

"EEK! PERVERT!" Suddenly, a light plate armor materialized and covered Setsuna's torso. It was black, with silver highlights and black stripes on those highlights. (think Legend of the Dragoon. Go online and search of Legend of Dragoon images.)

Everyone blinked, then stared at the armor.

Ami, who was scanning, spoke up. "That thing is over fifty times stronger than anything we have. Even if we were wearing battleship plating."

Ranma was staring at Setsuna, and scratched his head.

"Wow, ya catch on really fast. Ya forgot the gloves 'n boots though. And I'm not a pervert."

"Yes you are! You looked at me!"

Open mouth, insert foot.

"There was nothin ta see! Even if I was a pervert, I wouldn't look at an Uncute Tomboy like you."

Silence reigned.

"So I'm an Uncute Tomboy, am I?" Setsuna's voice was sweet enough to keep a large city sugar high for a week. She knew she was a beautiful woman, as many men who have gather the courage to speak to her attested to, but for the first time in her life, she felt anger, and a challenge. She would not normally become so angered, but Something about Him ticked her off.

He looked her up and down. As usual, he's unaware of the dire straits he's in.

"Yep. Uncute Tomboy to the core."

The suit swirled around her, changing into a tight black silk dress with a plunging neckline reaching down to her belly and a slit reaching almost all the way up to her hips. A black choker adorned her neck, and pumps supported her feet. Ranma quickly turned around and faced the other Senshi, sweating bullets. Haruka whistled. "Wow. That is ho-uff!" Michiru, elbowed her errant lover, her own eyes still on the form of the Senshi turned seductress in front of her.

Setsuna then turned on her sexiest voice. It wasn't all that good considering it was her first usage of it, but it was good enough. "Am I an Uncute Tomboy now, Master?"

Back still turned, Ranma, closed his eyes, swallowed audibly, and turned his head quickly towards her, and flipped it back around, eyes closed all the while. "Yep, still an Uncute Tomboy. And don't call me that." 

Setsuna smiled, knowing that she had won, and not only emerged victorious, but had discovered one of Ranma's few weaknesses.

His eyes almost popped out of his sockets as Setsuna draped herself over his back, her arms going over his shoulders. 

"Really? But Master, you said that we could address you as such." She then purred into his ear, while rubbing his chest.

Ranma couldn't take much more. He whimpered as he felt something, no somethings, move around on his back. Soft somethings, With hard points.

The Senshi in front of him snickered slightly, and Setsuna, behind him, smiled wider, until she noticed something.

'Wow, he has great muscles, and he's so warm.' Unconsciously, she squeezed him tighter and closed her eyes, pressing against him more.

"Urk-Um, I'mgonnagobrushmyteeth." Ranma unleashed the Stallion School Final Attack and ran off at breakneck speeds, leaving Setsuna clutching air as he escaped her glomp.

The rest of the girls broke into laughter, even the quiet Saturn.

"That was hot." Haruka.

"That was hilarious." Usagi.

"That was unusual behavior from a Pluto." Hotaru.

Michiru calmed down. "It seems that Ranma becomes nervous in the presence of sexy women."

Minako couldn't help but to wonder, "Maybe he's gay."

"I doubt that, did you see his face? I think he's just represses his sex drive." Rei thought out loud

Everyone laughed again, but one of them took Rei's words into her heart.

Setsuna smiled secretively, already planning something in her head.

Later

The various Senshi were asleep on their futons, and Ranma was tossing on the bed.

Ranma was trying to sleep, and was in the process of turning over when he felt someone climb onto the bed. He bolted up, and saw a figure moving under the covers towards him. Ranma gulped and scooted back until he hit the headboard. The figure finally reached him, and slid out next to him, revealing itself to be Setsuna, dressed in a even more revealing blue nightgown. He now wished that he had never given them the suits.

"Uh..Setsuna? What are you doing here?"

She gave a casual toss of her head, and looked at him under a hooded gaze. She still used her sultry voice. 

"Why, Master, didn't you say that we could sleep on the bed with you? My futon was too hard for me, so I decided to join you." She laid her head down on his hand, grasping his arm with her own hands, and closed her eyes. 

"O-okay. B-but no fu-nny business." Ranma stuttered, and laid back, with his arms at his side. Setsuna moved upwards, laying her head against his shoulder, still hugging his arm against her body. "Of course Master."

Ranma was trembling. He was trying to keep his mind off certain manly things, and was mostly succeeding.

"Please s-stop calling me t-that."

"Calling you what, Master?"

".......Never m-mind.........."

"Master?"

"Y-yes?" 

"You know, your the first man I ever got into bed with."

"R-really? Th-hat's nice. I-I was sur-re there would be ot-thers." Ranma was still twitching slightly.

"No. Your the first, Master."

There was a pause, as Ranma stopped shaking.

"......I'm honored......" He sounded sincere, not stuttering at all.

Setsuna thought to herself, with her eyes closed.

'He so warm, this isn't as bad as I thought. It's very nice, in fact.' She snuggled closer to him. 'I could get to like this.'

She fell asleep quickly.

Ranma gulped at the woman next to him, and turned his head to the side. It was going to be a long night for him.

*It was ironic that I was the first Senshi to fall. One would think that Minako or Makoto would be first, and Myself or Haruka to be last. But in the end, it was inevitable, as we all fell, in ones and twos, until we were all part of Ranma's attention deprived harem.*

*End Flashback*

Haruka smack her fist in her palm. "So _that's _why you kept calling him master last night."

EVERYONE turned their gaze on the blushing woman. "...Correct..."

Minako wrinkled her nose. "Kinky...." 

Rei would have said something, but instead she was trying to get the sight of the skin tight suits out of her mind. 'I'm not a lesbo. I am not a lesbo. Iam not a lesbo...'

Michiru then thought of something very odd.

"Setsuna? If Ranma knows about all this, how come he just doesn't reveal the truth instead of acting so...clueless?"

"He knows that none of you have your full memories, and none of you have your rings. I also believe that he is looking for something, and until he finds it, he probably won't come back to us willingly."

"What's he looking for?" Usagi wanted to know.

"I do not know, but it must be important. He has been searching for it the last three thousand years."

*Flashback*

The next morning

Setsuna awoke to a warm sensation, and snuggled closer to the source. When it moved away slightly, her eyes snapped open, and she took in the back of Ranma's head. She commanded her arm to pull back and swing, but it was unresponsive, as if unwilling to hurt him. Recalling the events of the night, she smiled to herself and at the man still sleeping in front of him. It seemed that during the night, Ranma had turned to his side, and Setsuna followed him, with her hands on his shoulders, and body pressing against his. She closed her eyes and decided to enjoy her bedmate's warmth a little more, scooting, or attempting to, closer to him...

"Ahem."

Her eyes shot open a second time, and she turned her head to see Minako, Makoto, and Haruka staring at her. Setsuna smiled. "Good Morning."

Minako held a finger up to her lips, and gestured for Setsuna for follow her. Slipping out of bed, she stood up in her flimsy nightgown, and stretched happily, which left Haruka oggling, and changed her nightgown into the black bodysuit again.

She walked over to join the rest of the Senshi, who were arranged in a circle in the corner.

Rei smiled at her in a evilly friendly way. "How was last night?"

Setsuna smiled back. "It was wonderful. I don't remember the last time I had such a great night's sleep."

Minako spoke up. "I thought of a way to get back at our dearest Master." She nodded her head towards the still asleep Ranma.

"I'm listening."

"Well, since we are now officially Ranma's maids, why shouldn't we dress the part? After all, it's not our fault if we like to lavish attention on our master, and it's defiantly not our fault _Master Ranma_ has trouble with beautiful women." She stood up and her suit changed to a French maid uniform(even before there was a France. Maybe some other planet came up with it, and the idea was sent to Earth. Must think about this.), complete with cap, apron, plunging neckline, stockings, and impossibly short skirt. A black collar appeared around her neck. Her ever present red ribbon changed to a black one. "Of course, we don't have to join him in bed, but I'm sure that we are able to charm him with our womanly assets. It was sure nice of him for giving us the means to do so though." She examined her apron, and tugged at her ribbon. "Hmm...it does headwear too."

"Now that is a great idea!" Haruka stood up and changed as well.

The other Senshi voiced their agreement, and changed.

Setsuna looked around at the transformed Senshi, and changed too. She removed her ring, which now sported a pair of white stripes surrounding the black band, from her ear, and affixed it to her collar in the loop provided, and shuddered as the binding coursed through her. The other's stared at her.

"That felt wonderful." She gasped, and straightened up. "What's the matter, it _is_ a _control ring_ after all."

"So your giving yourself to him?" Usagi spoke in a awed tone of voice.

Setsuna glanced towards the bed, and paused as if thinking. She smiled, then turned back around. "Why not?"

The other Senshi were astounded. They never dreamed that the coldhearted Guardian of Time would give herself up to a man so easily. 

Minako summed it up with one word. 

"...Kinky..."

They blinked as she walked pass them into the quarters' kitchen. "Makoto, Michiru, help me prepare breakfast for the Master." 

*blink blink*

"Come on! He'll wake up soon, and he'll want breakfast."

"Uh....Coming!" Michiru and Makoto looked at each other, shrugged, and followed Setsuna into the kitchen.

"Hey, Minako, where did you get the costume anyway."

"I'm was browsing though the Mercury Computer and I found this game. It had other costumes to! There was a nurse,and a soldier, an-mrup" Ami clamp her hand over Minako's mouth. Usagi, Rei, and the lesbian pair stared at Ami.

"Hmm. Well that explains the collar."

The girls turned to stare at Hotaru, who was examining her collar in the vanity.

"Master, wake up!" *shake shake*

"Hurh?" Ranma raised his head sleepily when his covers were pulled off him, opened his eyes.....and got an eyeful of fan service courtesy of Minako.

"ERk!" He leapt back startled.

"Is there something wrong? Master?" The blond was smiling at him, while she held the blankets in her hand, doing nothing to cover up the broad expanse of cleavage that was showing from the top of her uniform.

"Why are you calling me that! And what's with the outfit!"

"But you are my master, and I am your maid, am I not?"

"NO! Imean ye-n!ARG-" 

"Master? Breakfast will be ready in five minutes." He was interrupted from his confused morning ranting when Setsuna approached him, in the same uniform. His eyes widened as he realized that she was in the same uniform, and they widened even more when he spotted the control ring around her neck.

*End Flashback*

"I can see it now. Setsuna in a French maid outfit." Haruka was practically drooling at the image which was floating around in front of her. The inners whispered and blushed among themselves. Blushing seemed to be all the rage recently.

"So the nine of us all ended up with Ranma? No one else?" Usagi was worried that she might have to share Ranma with even more people.

" I do not know if he had other girls prior to this, or after, but I do believe so. But during the Millennium, the Senshi were not the only ones who fell into the pit of Ranma. There was one other, who walked into the pit quite willingly. She was also the first to pin Ranma to the bed. Quite literally."

"What!" "Who!"

"Is it somebody I know?" The meatballs on her head quivered as Usagi wiped away some of sweat that had gathered on her forehead.

"Yes, in fact, you knew her quite well. However, it was the last person you would expect."

"So tell me! Who was it!"

Setsuna sighed. 

An image of a two people appeared onscreen. One was a woman with silver hair tied back in two odangos. She may have looked a lot more familiar if wearing other clothes and had donned a different expression, but instead, she was dressed in a white two piece string bikini and had a rather sultry expression on her face. The other was a nervous black haired teen sitting on a large throne with the Crescent Moon embossed on it. The woman was laying on her side across the man's lap.

Gasps of recognition sounded throughout the room.

Setsuna sounded truly saddened.

"It was your mother."

*Flashback*

Later

Palace hallways.

Serenity had a plan. One that she had prepared three days ago, but was unable to execute it as she had other duties to attend to, leaving her no time to carry it out. As she had a mostly free day, she decided it was now or never.

She was walking down the hallway, and was approaching Ranma's door. That's when she noticed something waving around on one of the ceiling beams. It was fuzzy and black. It was cats tail. It was Endymion's tail. And someone else was up there with him. 

'Now, how to get him to notice me.'

She thrust out her chest slightly.

"Ranma? What are you doing on the roof?"

Said Ranma looked down to see Serenity gazing up at him. He could also see down her dress, and there seemed to be something wedged between her..... His gaze shot back up.

"Nothing! I just needed some fresh air." Those girls were bothering a part of him he had been desperately trying to keep suppressed. He had fled the room and escaped before the girls knew what was happening. By that time, he was gone. 'What's with them, anyways. I thought they hated me, and now they want to be my maids, and Setsuna just gives herself to me?"

"Shouldn't you be outdoors then?" 

".........yep......" He refused to look at her. 

'How curious. Maybe he's gay. That would be a shame.'

"Is there something wrong? Where are your maids?"

Serenity could see Ranma visibly shudder at that word.

"Well, I'm going to visit my daughter." She turned towards Ranma's door, and jumped in shock as he landed in front of her with his back up against the door, preventing her from entering. 

She cocked an eyebrow, then stepped up to look into his eyes, purposely pressing up against him. He tried to step back, but was pinned to the door. "What's the matter? You aren't abusing her are you?"

His shook his head so fast that his head blurred. "NONONONONONWOAAHH." The door opened inward, and Ranma fell into the arms of Michiru and Haruka, both dressed in skimpy maid uniforms. "Master! Where did you go in such a rush." "You left before eating breakfast, you must be starving." They dragged him inside without noticing their shocked queen.

Serenity sweatdropped. 'What in heaven.....Where did they get those clothes.' She followed them in, closing the door behind her. 

Outside, Endymion yawned, stretched, turned around and settled down to sleep again. After all, cats do sleep twenty hours a day. Suddenly, he leapt up. He could feel it, a hunter in the area. Like a jungle cat, he crawled into the shadow of the roof beam, blending in, like his uncle Bagera taught him. Unlike is panther uncle, however, the settled down to sleep there again. Soon after, small, cat like snores emitted from the shadows of the roof.

Back inside

Serenity stepped into the kitchen, where she saw something that stopped her in her tracks, and amused her to no end.

Michiru and Haruka had pinned Ranma to the chair at the breakfast table, and were holding him down by leaning down against his shoulders, inadvertently, or maybe it was advertently pressing their bodies against him at the same time. Her daughter was sitting in his lap, trying to spoon food in his mouth, while Hotaru stood at his side, ready to serve him drinks, apparently, as shown by the drink cart next to her. The remaining girls were either cooking, or bringing food to the table, or serving food to the plate in front of Ranma, with the exception of Setsuna, who was kneeling by his side, and was holding his hand against her face. while looking up at him. All were wearing the same outfit that Neptune and Uranus were. 'Maybe I should rename them the Maid Senshi?' 

She then got an inspiring idea. 

As the girls were occupied and have yet to notice her, she summoned the Ginzuishou, and changed her own clothes to the outfit that she noticed all the girls were wearing. She noticed Setsuna had a ring in her collar, and duplicated that as well. None of the Senshi noticed the slight magical discharge, but Ranma did, and was looking around to see what it was.

Serenity calmly walked down to where Makoto had just finished a dish, and picked it up. She carried it towards the breakfast table, where Ranma was looking around franticly, as well as avoiding Usagi, who was trying to spoon food in his mouth. Makoto called out from behind her. 

"Usagi! The next dish is up!" Usagi sighed, set the spoon down, and wriggled in Ranma's lap, eliciting a "Erk," and hopped off him, towards the counter, and bounced happily past her own mother, who had glided past her. She screeched to a stop, and turned around to stare. 

Ranma had caught sight of her, and his eyes bulged out. He looked like he was having a hemorrhage as she slid into his lap gracefully, and picked up the spoon to continue where her daughter left off.

The others froze as they saw who was now in Ranma's lap. 

"Now Ranma, you must eat to keep up your health, and besides, how can you refuse such wonderful food?"

She then spooned the scrambled eggs into his gaping mouth, which he chewed and swallowed by reflex, a bit hanging out from the side.

Serenity noticed his gaze was locked onto something under her face, and yet, above her chest. 

'That's odd. He's not staring at anything that I can think of.'

She glanced around at the Senshi who were also staring at her. She reached up and felt her neck, where the collar rested. She despelled it, and it disappeared, causing Ranma to sigh in relief. Until Serenity decided to emulate the her daughter, grinned, and wriggle in his lap. He yelped, and blurred. Serenity found herself seated on the now empty chair, with Ranma no where to be found. Everyone looked around, unable to locate their errant "master." 

That is, until a piece of scrambled egg dropped down onto Serenity's head, causing them to look up.

Ranma, who had been using the "Cling-to-the-ceiling-and-hope-they-don't-look-up" technique, whimpered.

"Well Ranma, I'm very pleased in how far you have come in the training. I do not believe that they can be more servile than this. My daughter will make a fine Servant of the People when the time comes." 

"IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" Panicked, Ranma tried to scramble across the ceiling, but only made it about two meters before gravity decided she had enough, and dropped him.

*Smash* The girls winced at the Ranma shaped hole in the floor, as Setsuna rushed towards the hold. "Master! Are you alright?" 

She pulled him out of the hole. When she saw that he was unhurt, she hugged his head to her chest, where he passed out from fan service overdose.

A few minutes later. 

The girls had tucked Ranma away in bed and were sitting around the breakfast table, eating *drumroll* ..........breakfast.

"So you are all telling me that this control ring," Serenity waved the ring that one of the Senshi had brought her from the anteroom, "controls that suit," She pointed at the suit draped over a nearby chair, "and is also a symbol of status. It is also the reason you have those suits." 

The Senshi all nodded.

"Then your telling me that Setsuna is wearing the ring in around her neck effectively making herself Ranma's property through a magical binding, and she did so willingly."

The Senshi nodded again, and Setsuna blushed.

"And finally, your telling me that Ranma gets nervous around beautiful women."

The final nods.

"Excuse me a moment." Serenity walked into the bathroom, grabbing the suit as she did so. They saw her shut the door, and heard her start laughing and pounding against the door from the other side. The maids outside glanced at each other, and sweatdropped. The laughing stopped five minutes later, and a minute after that, the Queen opened the door, and stepped out again, wearing the black jumpsuit and a pair of trousers, which she picked up from the pile within the bathroom. She was clutching the ring in her hand. 

"How does this suit work?"

"The user is to imagine the chosen apparel in her head, Your Majesty." Ami instructed

The suit around her morphed into an identical outfit as the other girls in her room, complete with accessories. Haruka drooled again, and Michiru elbowed Haruka again.

"So if I position the ring in my left ear, I am a civilian. If I position the ring in my right ear, I am a soldier. If I hang the ring around my neck, I am property of, in this case, Ranma."

"That is correct, Your Majesty, but stripes are required."

The ring in her hand glowed.

"NO! YOUR MAJESTY!"

Ranma woke up in the next room. 'That was the weirdest dream I had in my life.' He flipped the covers over, and got up. He went out to the anteroom, and was about to go into the kitchen when he noticed the stacks of rings. 'Better put these away.' He took the two stacks and hid them in subspace. Suddenly, he froze. 

'Wasn't there one more?'

He then heard voices in the kitchen. "-ng the ring around my neck, I am property of, in this case, Ranma."

"That is correct, Your Majesty."

'SHIT!'

"NO! YOUR MAJESTY!"

He ran into the kitchen, just in time to see Serenity create the two white stripes on the ring, and affix it to her own collar, and gasp as the binding began.

*Thump*

All of the females in the room turned to see Ranma, unconscious on the floor. 

"MASTER!"

Much later

'now THAT was a weird dream'

For the third time that day, Ranma woke up laying on his side, only this time, with the feeling of something warm behind him, and in front of him. He opened his eyes, to see two silver balls of hair. He turned his head to the side, and saw green hair behind him. Turning his head back around, he pondered the significance of the colors and the warmth around him, when something broke through to his sleep muddled mind. Whatever was in front of him just moved.

The equation? Moving=Person

Person=Hair+Warmth

Hair + Warmth= Girl 

Silver Hair + Green Hair= Serenity + Setsuna/Michiru

Cancel out Michiru

Conclusion

Serenity+Setsuna+Ranma= Ranma Sandwich

He never was any good at math.

The silver haired bundle in front of him moaned, shivered lightly, and pressed up against him, which, in turn, caused him to twitch slightly. That caused the said bundle to tilt her head up at him. "Master? Are you awake?"

"GAH! SERENITY!?" He jumped back somehow, even though he was laying on his side. However, it didn't do anything but wake up Setsuna, as the woman in front of him had the gripping power of a leech and followed his jump. Setsuna just groaned, and cuddled closer to him, and tried to go back to sleep.

"Yes, Master?"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"But it's the truth! See?" She pulled herself up, and showed him the collar around her neck, and revealed another important fact. She wasn't wearing much. Understatement of the hour. Her clothing totaled to the a thin white bathrobe the size of a scarf, and the headbands in her hair.

"Whydoyouhavethat! Whereareyerclothes! WHATAREYADOING!" 

She wriggled against him, pulling closer to him, closing her eyes, and resting her head against his chest.

"In order: I picked up the ring from the stacks you had in the anteroom; I am wearing clothes; and I'm cuddling with my Master."

Ranma was beginning to calm down. "I knew I shoulda put those away when I could have." He looked down at the queen in his arms. "You know the contract is magically binding for a year, right?" When she nodded against his chest, he continued. "Why would you do such a thing?"

The woman sighed.

"Being queen doesn't necessarily mean that I am happy, you know."

"So you think that being my property will make you happy?"

"....I saw that you were a kind man, one that offered me a chance to escape from my duties for a time, and I took that chance. Besides, I never had a real relationship with a man before, and I want to find out what it's like." 

"This isn't what a normal guy would call a real relationship. Besides, what about Usagi's pop." 

"The man that gave me Usagi was my fiancee. We were to be married." 

She sighed again "I loved him, and he abused that love. He slept with me once, then left me, like the playboy I found him out to be." 

Serenity laughed quietly.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's ironic that such a horrible experience would give me such a wonderful joy. Usagi was conceived that day."

"So who will run this Kingdom now that you've escaped from your duties? I doubt it would run itself."

"You will, with me in your lap."

"......your kidding......"

"No, the throne is already being resized to fit the both of us together. The others told me you were a prince, and a general besides. You should have some experience, right?" She looked up at him, and he looked down, then blushed, and looked back up.

"Of course I do, but...."

"But what?"

"It will cause a scandal. People are gonna try to kill me, thinkin that I took over your Kingdom."

"I thought of that already. I've written a letter explaining the situation, and I've no doubt my daughter and the other Senshi are spreading the word of what happened two hours ago.

"I see. Where are your clothes again."

"I'm a queen, or was a queen. I _am_ supposed to be aggressive."

"Oh, alright then. As long as Setsuna's wearing something."

"Now lets go back to sleep."

She closed her eyes.

"Hey, what would you have done if the rings weren't there."

Without opening her eyes, she spoke.

"If I couldn't seduce you outright, I brought a deck of cards, as you may have noticed when you looked down at me in the hallway. My intention was to bet you myself in exchange for the Senshis' freedom. I would have lost purposely, and even if you tried to do the same, the cards are rigged so no matter what you do, you would win."

SWEATDROP.

She then tried to go to sleep.

"Uh....actually....."

"What is it, _ Master_." She didn't sound quite happy with him. He wondered who was really in charge.

Her eyes opened as she heard a growl. Setsuna, who had been listening in, also opened her eyes.

"I haven't eaten lunch yet. or breakfast. And it's kinda early to take a nap." he smiled sheepishly.

*End flashback.*

"Wow, I guess being a queen isn't all that great." Minako hmmed to herself.

"Her Majesty was the happiest she had ever been sitting in Ranma's lap. Before he arrived, she was always...wistful... about something. After his appearance, and her subsequent...leaving of the throne, her face was cheerful and bright. The people that would have tried to depose Ranma soon halted their actions after seeing the Queen so happy. The Queen always seemed to brighten up whenever Ranma was close. If it wasn't for Ranma, I do believe with all my heart that Her Majesty would have died an unhappy woman." Setsuna stopped to drink her tea, her moment of inflection not lost on the Senshi, who also paused for a moment of silence for the dead queen.

Usagi then thought of something. "I wonder if I'm going to be ruling in Ranma's lap."

"Actually princess, at this point, I do not know if you'll be ruling at all." "Huh? Waddaya mean?"

"I cannot see things in the Gate with Black Moon invisibility fields active. Meaning if Aquilunarians (Black Lunarians) do something to alter time, the Gate will show things as if the actions never happened. One could kill you this instant, and the gate would still show you as Neo Queen Serenity. In fact, I had to seal the gate to stop the backlash from confusing me."

"That's terrible, Setsuna-mama what are we going to do?"

"Actually, we don't need to do anything. With Ranma around, everything will be alright, if to his terms."

"Really?"

"Yes. Ranma can handle almost anything that happens. Then again, his terms might be to try and run away us, and we may not be able to reach him."

"Like where?" Rei was worried about her Ranma running off.

"Space, for example, or a shielded area. Anywhere on earth, with the exceptions of shielded areas, we can find him, but if he's off planet, we may not be able to follow him."

"I see."

"Why would he run away from us anyway. Isn't this a man's greatest dream?" Minako was quite knowledgeable about these things, having talked to more than a few guys back in England.

Setsuna sighed. "Ranma has something called honor, which, in this case, is probably the main reason he avoids us. He doesn't wish to "ruin" our honor by sleeping with us, but I believe that after the first time, it no longer matters, and he won't run, unless he is too exhausted."

".....I see.....So your saying he can't quite keep up with us." Minako was lost in thought.

Rei couldn't believe it. She jumped up, waving her fists. "How can that be! There's only nine of...us....nevermind." she quietly sat down.

*Flashback*

A week after Serenity entered Ranma's rooms

Nighttime, Royal's Quarters, Lunar Royal Palace

The inners had their futons arranged in a circle, and were whispering quietly, trying to ignore the moaning and groaning from the bed.

After the incident, the Queen had Ranma moved into the Royal Chambers, and the Senshi with them.

Finally, Rei couldn't take it anymore. 

She grabbed her pillow, and tried to muffle the sounds.

"ARGH! WHY CAN'T THEY JUST SHUT UP!"

Suddenly, she felt a warm body join her in her futon. She eeped and scooted off to the side to allow whoever it was to join the circle.

"I wish I could join them. It's already the third day I haven't been sleeping there, yet I've been washing the sheets everyday." The inners stopped whispering and turned to stare Setsuna, who was sporting dark rings under her eyes, and was sharing Rei's futon. She had been ordered off the bed by Serenity, as Ranma didn't want to sleep with the greenhead for some reason.

A few minutes ago

"It's not you! Well, actually, I guess it's you, but, uh, it's nothing bad. I just can't." Ranma couldn't decide what to say to Setsuna, who was tearing up in front of him.

"But Master!" The Senshi of Pluto prepared to burst into tears.

"Now, now, Setsuna, we'll take care of your situation in the morning. Go find your futon." Serenity smiled at her.

"Your Majesty! Please!"

"OFF." No longer smiling

"Yes, Your Majesty."

Present time

"It's not like I can go up there and tell the queen to shut up." Makoto groaned. She was heating up inside from the audio input. Actually, they all were, although most would not admit it.

"OOHHHH! MASTER! PLEASE!" A moan sounded from the bed.

Everyone winced.

"You think it's bad, that's my mother up there."

Ami, who was next to her, patted Usagi on the back. "There there, it's her first actual relationship. Your father just left, and the Queen deserves to be loved." Another moan. Another wince. "At least Ranma's the one on top now. The first day was worse."

The blond shivered. "Don't remind me. Who thought she'd use the Ginzuishou on him."

Three days ago

Nighttime

The Maids were preparing for bed, and were arranging their futons when Serenity walked into the bedroom. She had been spending many hours at the Palace library the past four days, and today had been there since after dinner, telling Ranma she needed to study some things. She transformed her maid outfit into the thin revealing robe she like to sleep in, and helped the others prepare for bed. Recently, the others had come to accept the situation between Ranma and the Queen, and were no longer resistant to the idea of their Queen doing menial work.

Serenity pulled Setsuna aside as they were about to crawl into bed.

"Setsuna? Be a dear and sleep somewhere else tonight. Ranma and I have something to _discuss_."

Setsuna hesitated, then nodded, and moved away. Serenity might be doing housework, but she was still her Queen.

*click* the lights turned off, but soft earthlight (They're on the moon, so there's no moonlight) flowed through the curtains of the windows.

The Senshi were already in their futons and were about to close their eyes when-

"Uh Serenity, where's Setsuna? And why are you looking at me like that? It makes me feel kinda....like running...not that I would...." the Senshi heard something rustle slightly. "...I think." A piece of cloth was thrown off the bed to land near the Senshi on the ground, where it disappeared, presumably to the control ring where it belonged. It could be called back when needed.

"What are you..........uh, can you please, uh, putyourrobebackon!" A pause, then the sound of someone crawling on the bed echoed through the room, then stopped with the sound of someone raising themself on their knees.

"Iknowsilverisyournatrualhaircolor!"

"That's not the point, Master."

The eyes of the Senshi widen when they realized what was going on. They laid there, frozen, unable to bring themselves to move. However, Ranma seemed to move just fine.

*scoot scoot*

"Don't run away Ranma, I won't hurt you." Serenity's voice had a teasing lilt to it. "In fact, I'll make you feel good. Great, if the books I've been studying had anything to say about it."

*scootscootscoot*

The Senshi saw a golden glow emit from the direction of the bed.

"There, much better."

"Uh, Serenity? I can't seem to move." Ranma sounded panicked.

"Your so silly Master. Of course you can't move. I used the Ginzuishou on you."

"Can you let me go then? I'll order you if I have to."

"No you won't. Besides, you need this as much as I do."

"Need what?" Ranma's voice was weak.

"Now, don't worry. I just want to show you some items I bought on Venus."

*rustle*

"A whip?"

"That's for some other time. I couldn't possibly whip my own master now, can I?"

Present time

Michiru spoke up. "You know, I sometimes wonder what it would be like to sleep with a man." The remaining Senshi had joined the circle, squeezing in next to Setsuna and Rei.

The tryst was still going on above them. "My God, Serenity! You're a queen! Have you no shame."

"Urmph. Murmph." The Queen's voice seemed muffled.

"I can't quite-uh understand you. There's ah-a reason why-hsss people shouldn't talk with their-oh God- mouths full."

Everyone shuddered slightly. They never dreamed that this situation was possible. 

"Serenity-sama seems to be enjoying herself." Hotaru had been listening carefully to the events going on above them.

Haruka shrugged. "If I was going to sleep with a guy, it might as well be Ranma. He seems pretty good for a man."

"He doesn't avoid me like other men do." Hotaru was happy about that fact. She raised herself up by her elbows, her control ring dangling on her collar. She reached up, and touched it, thinking back.

Three days ago, Royal Balcony

"Hotaru? What ya doin?"

Hotaru had been outside hanging the wash out to dry, but she had finished, quickly, due to the low amount of washing there was. (The suits can be retransformed clean.) Instead of returning inside, she stood at the balcony railing, looking down into the Palace Gardens.

Ranma had a few appointment free hours, and decided to relax for a while. Serenity was off shopping for some things on Venus. He suddenly got a chill running down his spine, but ignore it.

"Nothing Master." 

He joined her at the railings. "Whatcha lookin at." He looked out and say the many couples walking around the Gardens.

"Hmm. That reminds me. It doesn't seem like any of the Senshi have many friends or nothin. Why's that? Dontcha get lonely?"

Hotaru sighed.

"The Senshi are elite soldiers, and respected throughout the Kingdom. While some of us do have friends, the more powerful ones don't." She gestured at herself.

"Myself, for instance. I am the Senshi of Saturn, the most powerful of the Senshi. I can, by myself, destroy an entire planet. People fear me, and distance themselves from me. My only friends are the other Senshi, and the Queen. Even my parents avoid me." She looked downcast.

Ranma snorted. Hotaru looked up, surprised.

"So you can destroy a planet. Big deal, so can I, and I got friends, lots of them. Serenity can do the same, and she got friends too. People must be stupid to avoid you. I mean, sure, you can destroy a planet, but it doesn't mean you'll do it. Right?"

She nodded, surprised at his response.

He turned towards her and smiled.

"It's alright, if you need a friend, I'll be your friend. Maybe someday, I'll take you to meet my friends, and they'll be your friends to." 

Dyn bounded out. 

"Ranma! Your needed in the Audience Room!"

He stopped in front of Ranma, who picked him up and rubbed his side.

"Alright. I'm goin, I'm goin." Ranma got an inspiration.

He bent his head down towards Dyn and whispered.

"Hey Dyn." The cat tilted his head up, curious.

"Hotaru here, needs a friend. Think you can handle it?"

"Sure!"

Dyn leaped down from Ranma's arms and jumped up onto Hotaru's apron, startling her slightly.

The cat proceeded to climb up onto her shoulders, tickling her neck with his fur, causing her to giggle,

"Hi there, Hotaru. I'm Dyn, want to be friends?"

She giggled again, happily.

"Of course, Dyn. I would love to be your friend." Hotaru reached a hand up and petted him as Dyn nuzzled her hand. 

"Well, I gotta go, have fun! God knows I won't." Ranma patted her on the head, and turned to walk off.

Behind him, the black haired girl touched her head where Ranma patted her, smiling softly.

Dyn looked at her curiously, and watched as she raised her hand slowly and removed her earring, and studied it for a second. Dyn's eyes widened as the ring glowed, changing to add two white stripes around the black band. 

She smiled again and brought it up to her neck.

Dyn fell off, laughing.

In the hallway, Ranma shivered. Maybe he should check out the environmental controls. He had been shivering a lot lately.

Present time

She rubbed the ring with her hand, wondering at her decision. Then again, he was the only male he knew that didn't avoid her, so it was probably best to stay around him as much as possible. After all, he made her feel more secure than she ever was. Yes, staying close to him was best.

A long distantly female moan rung out, followed by a heavy repetitive snapping sound, with a louder groan coming right after the first slap.

"It wasn't a great idea to buy that whip after all, was it?" another groan, and a hiss, both female.

The Senshi, with the exception of Hotaru, shuddered. Some hating what was happening, like Usagi, others lost in dreams, like....Setsuna.

Hotaru just frowned.

Of course, the Queen just had to start her "discussions" with Ranma that night. Hotaru had yet to have a chance to climb into bed with him.

Finally, the sounds abated, and the girls prepared to go to sleep. Suddenly, Ranma's voice cut through the silence.

"Setsuna? If you want, you can sleep up here."

Like a bolt of lightning, Setsuna jumped up and onto the bed.

The remaining Senshi sweatdropped.

"Her speed is incredible." Ami was dumbstruck at the agility her comrade had shown.

"Kinda makes you wonder why she seems so eager. Maybe I should go read some of those books the Queen was reading." Makoto scratched her head.

"No, Setsuna, I meant sleep, not se-HEY! LEGGO!" The Senshi sweatdropped again.

"Please, Master?"

"No!"

"Why not? You did it with the Queen."

"She pinned me down."

"You whipped her!"

"Only after she slept with me the day before yesterday."

"So why don't you do me now!"

"NO!"

"Why not?"

"Don' wanna say. Let's sleep."

*sigh*

Back on the floor

Hotaru stood up. The other Senshi tilted their heads up to look at her.

"I'm going to join them."

She proceeded to do just that, climbing onto the bed, and crawling over to wear the three bodies were, and wriggled in between the arms of Ranma and Serenity, with her Queen's breasts rubbing against her back and her own breasts rubbing against Ranma's chest. It didn't bother her as much as it should have, although Hotaru was wearing a robe.

"Hotaru? Is that you?" Serenity raised her head.

"Hotaru!?"

"Yes, Master?"

Ranma set his head down with a sigh.

"Great, now I'm a pedophile. Kinda. How old are ya anyway? None of the Senshi, except for Setsuna, look a day older than seventeen lunar years."

"I'm over fifty years of age, Master. Senshi don't age, they only get killed."

"Oh...well. Your going to have a hard time dying if you keep wearing that ring there."

Ranma reached an arm up and tapped the Control Ring dangling off Hotaru's collar.

"That's good, I can stay with you longer." Super-Kawaii-Eyes-Attack. It said "Never leave me."

Sweatdrop. Ranma patted her head, as she nuzzled into his chest.

"_Now_, lets go to sleep."

Three "Yes, Master."s answered him.

Down on the ground

"I'll be damned if Hotaru goes up there alone. Who knows what kind of things he'll do to her." Haruka raged, albeit quietly.

"I must agree with Haruka." Michiru.

"You're just mad she went up their first." Minako yawned.

Usagi had her pillow over her head, wishing the nightmare would end.

"NO WE'RE NOT!"

"Actully, Haruka, I am." Michiru stood up, changing her ring as she did so.

"NO! MICHIRU!" Haruka could only stare wide eyed as her lover affixed her ring to her collar, which had appeared as she removed her ring.

Michiru gasped as the binding settled itself.

".....no...don't leave me here....."

The teal haired Senshi placed her hands on her hips.

"Just do it and stop complaining, Haruka. You've only been whining about him for the past week."

"FINE!"

The tomboy stood, and repeated Michiru's actions, also gasping at the bond. "That felt great!"

The two Outers turned towards the bed, where its occupants had heard the commotion and sat up to watch. Serenity and Setsuna were giggling behind Ranma's shoulders, while Hotaru, wedged between Serenity and Ranma, frowned at them.

Ranma, well, lets just say he was horrified, if the expression on his face was any indication.

"I'm gonna die. And my mother is going to be so proud of me. Then she's going to want grandchildren."

The Senshi of Uranus and Neptune climbed onto the bed, laying on top of Ranma broad chest, and pushing him down at the same time.

"Hey Ranma?"

"What is it, Haruka." He really didn't care for honorifics anymore. They could call him whatever they wanted.

"It looks like the Outers are yours to command."

He snorted. "They were always mine to command, but now they just made it more permanent. When my mother comes, and she will, it's only a matter of when, hide those rings, unless you want to be dragged off and have long talks about babies."

"I wouldn't mind having your children. Master." Ranma stared into Setsuna's eyes for a moment.

"I know that, but I'm willing to bet that Serenity here," He patted said woman on the head, "would do the same. But I'm not ready for kids yet. Maybe someday I will. I only have till the end of time. Kids can come some other time."

He sighed, and closed his eyes. The others followed his example. The sight was more heartwarming than it was erotic, surprising considering the circumstances. The five women with sweet smiles on their faces nuzzling into a weary looking man. The only thing off about the scene was that one of the women had red stripes on her back, as well as distinctive red hand-shaped prints on her rear.

Back on the ground

"All the Outers are gone." Usagi was going to cry.

"I thought that Michiru and Haruka were lesbians." Minako couldn't believe it.

"Maybe they were bisexual." Makoto tried to remember any past events where the two outers had shown interest in males. Nope. None. Zip.

"Maybe it's just Ranma. Wanting to experiment with a man, and having one available." Ami is a genius. Naturally, she's right. She also believes in having ones cake, and eating it.

"Let the Outers do whatever. The Inners will hold strong." Rei was confidant that the remaining two months would pass before anything could happen between her and Ranma.

*End Flashback*

End Chapter Four

Well, The first part of the Moon Kingdom section is finished. I bet ya didn't think that Serenity would be in it, huh? This was more of a limey insert than an actual plot progression, but, hey, it shows how Ranma got the Outers Senshi, right?

The next chapter will be about the Inners. 

I'm also gathering ideas for a new fic on the game I finished yesterday. Suikoden III. It's a great game, and I recommend it to everyone. Favorite character is Chris, who is a girl despite the name. I think I'll be matching her up with Ranma. Then again, Jeane is pretty hot too. So are a bunch of the others. Decisions.

Chapter Five Teaser

She controlled her breathing, and looked up to see...someone...in the steam. The someone became Ranma as the some of the steam wafted away.

Ranma stared at Ami. *Blink Blink*

Ami stared at Ranma. *Blink Blink*

Her gaze traveled down south. *.......BLINK.....*

His gaze traveled down south. "Hey, shouldn't ya be wearin' somthin'?"


	6. Fall of the Inners

Chapter 5: Fall of the Inners

Cherry Hill Temple

The Senshi were dumbstruck. Yeah. Dumbstruck. Even the genius among them.

Haruka was the first to speak.

"Woah, do y'think that Ranma would do that to us now that we've done him? I mean...woah."

The girls in the room were either blushing, and trying to get the images out of their heads, or drooling, or wishing they were somewhere else so they could relieve certain...pressures. Yeah. Seeing one's former queen drool substances that were not exactly native to a mouth did that to you. Especially if the mouth was not the only place drooling.

"Oh, dear. I think I've corrupted them." Setsuna calmly sipped her tea while viewing the reactions of the various Senshi. Inside, however, she was burning, and wanted nothing more than to find Ranma and take him where he stood, begging him to whi....

"Wow, that was like a porno. Only it was worse, 'cause we know the actors. Or is that better?" Minako had a thoughtful look on her face.

After seeing that all the girls had emerged from their porn induced stupor, Setsuna set down her tea, and continued the story.

Flash back

Next day

Audience Chamber

"My Lord? Do you agree?"

The long winded representative of Gantech Industries was introducing a new line of weaponry, and was planning on selling it to the Lunarian Guard. Normally, these negotiations were handled by the command staff of the Guard, but when Ranma caught word that there was a weapons deal going on, he immediately called for the negotiation to be brought in front of him.

The many aristocrats stood about the room, commenting about "advanced technology," and "cutting edge weapons."

The representative looked expectantly up at the throne, where Ranma sat, Serenity, her silver crown on her head, leaning against him in her white two piece. She nibbled on his ear while the Wild Horse thought. Initially, most of the citizens of the Moon Kingdom were chagrined at the sight of their beloved Queen stepping off the throne and giving it to this usurper, acting like the man's bed slave besides, but when they say how happy she was, they halted their attempts to kick him off the throne and nodded to each other thinking "It's about time she got herself a man, although she didn't need to go so far." Besides, he had shown himself a just ruler, if unorthodox, and a unwilling ruler at that. He refused to be called a "Majesty," and would settle for no more than a "my Lord" even if he had a circlet on his own head. It was more of a symbol than anything else, and he never wore it unless sitting on the Throne.

"Ranma, accept the offer. The Guard's equipment is becoming rapidly outdated." She whispered into his ear while she nipped his earlobe.

"Not without a test."

"I'm sure they know what they're doin-"

Ranma raised his hand up to his shoulder to touch her own, and stood up as she released him. He stepped down to examine the prototypes that were displayed on the table in front of him. He picked one up, and frowned, weighing the thing in his hands. He waved towards a minister, who walked over. Ranma whispered in his ear, and the minister nodded and walked off. Ranma returned his attention to the guns in front of him, as the court and the representative looked on.

He turned his head towards the throne, were Serenity was sitting, and gestured to her. She hopped of the throne and went down to him.

"Here Sere, pick one up."

She looked down on the gun, which had "Made on Ganymede" stamped on the handle. She reached down and picked it up, and almost fell over on her back. After recovering her balance, she found out why. She too frowned. The gun was light for its large size, almost too light, and she overexerted herself picking it up.

Ranma walked over to the doors leading out into the Gardens, while the many nobles and courtesans followed him. Serenity ran after him on her bare feet. Outside, he held up a hand, and the people stopped behind him. Serenity rushed to take her place by his side.

"Serenity, watch this."

Ranma raised the gun, and sighted down fifty meters ahead towards where eight metal packing crates sat with watermelons on top, placed there, no doubt, by the minister that had left. (MAIL CALL! MUAHAHAHAHA)

He squeezed off ten even shots, and ten beams of light lanced out, but only four of them hitting the watermelons, drilling holes though it. Serenity raised and eyebrow. Ranma was an expert marksman. He should have hit nine out of ten, or eight out of ten at the least, even with a new gun.

"Master, I must say, that was horrible shooting."

Ranma turned his head towards the representative, who shrank down nervously. Ranma turned back around, and raised the rifle again, switching to the rapid fire function.

This time, a barrage of brilliant red light lashed out towards the defenseless watermelons. The sheer number of the beams allowed him to hit and perforate them. Some hit the ground behind the crates, while more hit the crates themselves. A minimal amount hit the watermelons, but it was enough to blow them to pieces.

Ninety shots later, Ranma set down the gun as it ran out of power. He called a nearby guard to bring him one of the crates. As the guard ran off, Ranma examined the gun. He crooked a finger toward Serenity, who stepped closer to him.

"Did you notice how light the gun was?"

"Yes, Master."

"We had laser rifles like this about a hundred years ago. Some weapons manufacturers tried to cut costs by taking out certain things and using inferior parts. If buying a gun, the heft is usually a pretty good standard. This thing is a piece of crap."

By now, the guard had brought back a crate, and had set it down behind them.

Nodding his thanks, Ranma crouched down next to the crate, examining the front panel that was shot.

Shaking his head, he stood up. Taking one hand, and placing it on the crate, he took his other hand and ripped off another panel of the crate.

"Serenity, do you trust me?"

He looked her in the eyes, and she stared back at him, and smiled.

"Of course I do, Master."

"Stop calling me that, and gimme your gun. You might want to change into some armor."

She handed over the gun, and took the metal panel that was handed to her, holding it in front of herself. She looked at it curiously, while her suit morphed into a black plate armor with silver and black highlights. Some of the guards looked envious.

"Okay, now stay there, and don't move."

She looked up to see Ranma grin. She cocked her head to the side, and froze as he whipped the gun up.. He opened fire, and the court gasped. The guards were to stunned to draw their guns.

Thirty rounds later, he lowered the gun.

"You can put that down now, Sere." He smirked as he took in her shivering form. He walked over to take the panel from her, and whispered into her ear.

"That's for using your Crystal on me. Consider ourselves even."

He grabbed hold of the banel. She gave it to him shakily. The court let out a sigh when they saw she was unhurt, and glared at Ranma.

He glared back at the people in front of him.

"Look at this! You call this an advancement in weaponry? This thing is as powerful as a thrown rock, and about as accurate as one too! It couldn't even shoot through this crate." He waved the panel for emphasis. "A cheap alloy." He called out to the guard that had brought him the crate.

"Hey! You've fought in battle before, right? What's the principle enemy of the Moon Kingdom?"

"Negaverse troops and Youma, Sir! The Sailor Senshi and mages take care of Youma, while the Guard takes on the conventional enemies, Sir!"

"Do Negaverse soldiers wear armor?"

"Yes sir! They do. Strong scale mail is standard, just like ours, sir. Their powered armors also can stand up to light bombardment."

"If I bought you this gun, and sent you off to fight, what do you think would happen."

"I'd ditch it and go to close quarters, Sir!"

"Smart man. Thank you."

Ranma threw the gun towards the Gantech representative, who rushed to catch it. He turned back towards the remaining crates out in the courtyard, and pulled out his own assault rifle from subspace. The court was already used to the pockets do to Ranma's constant use of it.

Again, beams of light lanced towards the crates. This time, the effects were more.....satisfying this time around.

When the dust finally settled, there was nothing bigger than a hand left. The court was completely silent.

Ranma caused the weapon to disappear again. He strode pass the people, speaking as he walked. "If I had bought these guns of yours, can you imagine how many thousands of soldiers would have died? Until you can do half of what I just did, don't ever show your face around here again. This audience has ended." He opened the door into the Audience Chamber. and looked at Serenity expectantly.

"Hey! Sere!"

The silver haired woman, who was still standing in the exact same position as before, was startled out of her daze, and ran into the Chamber, with Ranma following and closing the door firmly behind him.

Ranma sighed as he walked up to sit on the throne.

"Those idiots are about as smar-hey." He glanced down at Serenity, who was standing in front of the stairs that led to the throne.

"You can change out of that armor now, you know."

He smirked as she blushed, and changed back to the white string two piece swim suit she had on before, and stepped up to kneel in front of him. Something then made itself apparent.

In some cases, strong women enjoy being dominated, and losing control. Many a masochist is revealed because of it. Her Majesty's case was no different. Strong woman dominated.

Liquid was dripping off of the former queen's inner thigh, and it didn't smell bad when Ranma sniffed at the air. He looked down at her, again smirking, as she blushed even harder, and placed her hands on his knees.

"Ma-master? Uh-h I think t-that I need..."

End Flashback

"MY MOTHER WAS A MASOCHIST!?" Meatballs quivering in rage.

"Well, not only that, but she became a very uninhibited one. Just like you." Calmly sipping tea.

"I AM NOT A MASOCHIST!" Meatballs shaking in rage.

"And I am not saying you are, just that you were one, and will become one." Finding tea interesting.

"NO I WON'T" Meatballs about to explode into a telekinetic weapon of pain.

"Yes you will, and you'll have some company when you do become one." Ooh! Look, a floating tea stalk!

Several other girls turned red at the thought.

Flashback

Forty minutes later.

Ranma stooped down and picked up Serenity's limp body off the throne. He headed into the hallways, miraculously not meeting anyone in the usually well traveled passages of the palace. It would have been awkward trying to explain why someone's queen smelled funny and was dripping odd substances from various orifices while in the nude. Making it into the Royal Chambers, he went to bath, and stripped himself and his unconscious burden of their cloths, and entered the huge marble pool that was the Royal Bath.

Within the steam shrouded baths, the blue headed Senshi of Mercury was swimming around in the marble pool. She always had an affinity with water, and tried to go swimming in the warm baths as often as possible. She would usually use one of the pools outside, but since she now as access to the Royal baths, she was spending as much time in here as possible.

She ducked her head underwater, and stayed there for half a minute before pushing herself back to the surface with her legs.

Ranma was scrubbing Serenity off as the unconscious woman laid in the shallow platform that led half meter steps which in turn led into the pool. He groused.

'Isn't she supposed to scrub me!? I'm wondering who really is the master here.' His gaze softened as he took in the beautiful woman in front of himself. Serenity was smiling in unconscious happiness.

'Oh well. She has a good excuse. Not many people can stand up to me! Male or female!'

Satisfied with his ego boost, he continued to scrub. That's when he heard a small splash.

'Oh crap, someone else is using the baths!'

Ranma picked Serenity up, turned around and dunked her quickly in the hot water, getting the water soluble soapsuds off.

He was pulled her up onto the shallow steps when a goddess broke though the water right in front of him. Well, not really a goddess, he had seen better, but still, who was he to judge.

Ami gasped as she broke through the water, breathing heavily, and it was doing heavenly things for her chest, not like anyone was there to see her though, or so she thought.

She controlled her breathing, and looked up to see...someone...in the steam. The someone became Ranma as the some of the steam wafted away.

Ranma stared at Ami. Blink Blink

Ami stared at Ranma. Blink Blink

Her gaze traveled down south. .......BLINK.....

His gaze traveled down south. "Hey, shouldn't ya be wearin' somthin'?"

"...............EEK! PERVERT!!!!!"

Makoto, who often joined Ami in the bath, had been relaxing in the other end of the larger than Olympic-size bath, was startled out of her reverie when she heard her friend shriek "EEK!" followed by a "MERCURY BUBBLE BLAST!" She immediately leapt up and ran towards the noise, determined to beat the crap out of whoever was threatening her shy friend. When she finally made it to where the noise had come from, she screeched to a stop, not believing the scene in front of herself.

Ami was busy fusing her lips to Ranma's own as he was lying on the shallow platform on his back, arms limp. Serenity was also laying on the platform, unconscious.

"Ami! What are you doing!"

Mercury looked up to see Jupiter, who had come to the baths with her.

"Makoto! Help me! Ranma's not breathing!"

"Huh?"

"Come here and start resuscitation!"

Stumbling over to the pair, she dropped down on her knees to check Ranma's airflow while Ami prepared to push the water out of Ranma's stomach and lungs.

A minute later

hack cough cough

A blushing Ami and Makoto were standing off to the side while Ranma tried to cough all the water out from his innards.

Cough "Man! cough Ami, what were you thinking hack attacking me like that! I thought I was gonna die!"

"Sorry Master." The bluehead was licking her lips nervously, while Jupiter tried to defend her pretty friend.

"JUST WHAT WERE YOU DOING IN THE BATHS ANYWAY!"

The last of the water came out, and Ranma straightened up.

"If ya really want to know, I was cleaning Sere off."

"Huh?"

He turned and pointed, and the two girls swiveled their heads towards where their queen lay. She was still unconscious. Somehow.

Suddenly, Ranma realized something. When he turned, something had slapped him in the thigh. Looking down, he found himself...very free. He looked up to see the two conscious girls also realize this fact, and was taking advantage of said fact. Ranma quickly turned back around. They still stared. He sighed and turned around again, and stared back, wondering when they were gonna get the point.

Finally, the two girls realized that they themselves were not wearing much in the way of clothing.

Ranma turned around so fast he broke through the sound barrier, smiling as he did so.

"Didn'tseenothin!"

"Pervert!" "I saw you smile!"

The girls dropped themselves into the water.

"Hey! You two were starin' at me! Besides, you probably took advantage of my helpless body when I was out."

Both girls blushed.

"See, I knew it." He tilted his head up, lamenting to the ceiling "OH! Woe is me! My innocence has been lost to a pair of pervert girls!" Ranma took a glance down to judge their reactions.

Most tomatoes would be peeling themselves in envy by now.

He turned back to begin scrubbing again. "Well now. You got to ogle me in exchange for me looking at you. Now we're even. I normally wouldn't do such a thing, but the past few days have kinda desensitized me to these things." It was true. Normally, he would have to repress his "manly" urges to the point of stupidity, but currently, his hunger was satiated enough for him to calm down. A casual peek of a nude body didn't have as much effect now as it did five days ago, much to many of the girls' frustrations.

"It's OK if a girl sees a guy!" Makoto was furious. 'How dare he look at Ami like that!'

It seems that Makoto was very protective of her friend.

Ami, on the otherhand, had different thoughts. 'Wow. I didn't think it would be that big. At least it wasn't that big in those pictures.' She was off in lala land, daydreaming of the hunks in her Mercury Computer. She didn't quite notice when the hunks had turned into Ranmas with lean bodies and big...endowments, but she was happier anyway.

".....What kind of crazy logic is that?" Ranma sounded nonplused by Makoto's statement."

"ARGH!" Makoto raised her hand, finger pointing towards her target, electricity sparking off the end.

"NO! MAKOT-" Ami's warning came too late.

"SUPREME THUNDER!" ZRACK

Ten seconds later

Ranma, who was slightly smoking, picked up two rather crispy looking girls and one unharmed and still asleep woman. Serenity had been protected by a passive defensive Crystal, while the two girls in the water weren't. Ranma was just Ranma.

He dried them off, and went to the Royal Bedchambers. Tucking Serenity, who had started giggling in her sleep, in on one side of the huge bed, he then took the other two girls, still naked, and placed them in a more...compromising position on the other side. He then returned to the bathroom, but not before taking a marker and writing two things.

Ami's forehead now read "Pervert."

Makoto's forehead now read "Bufoon." (If you didn't know, Rama still couldn't spell buffoon right in the manga. 3000 thousand years from this time.)

Five days later

Ranma shook his head, standing in the nude on the shallow end of the bath with the nude Serenity over his shoulder, while the equally nude Ami and Makoto were neck deep in the water ten feet away, arms covering their chests with their hands. It seemed everyone was equal.

"Man, do you two live in here of somethin'? I swear, this is like the fourth time this happened."

"WELL IT'S YOUR FAULT THE QUEEN NEEDS TO BE WASHED OFF THREE TIMES A DAY!" Makoto, having learned her lesson two additional times after the first, was not making any moves to send bolts of lighting his way. Actually, she had gotten used to his presence, and when he didn't appear yesterday, she was slightly worried, though she was loath to admit it. Besides, she still wanted to get back at him when she woke up with her face in Ami's crotch last time. Not that it was all that unpleasant of course, but she wouldn't admit that either.

"Why is the Queen always unconscious when you bring her in?" Ami, although indignant, was getting used to the fact that Ranma also used the bath constantly, and thus should not be beat down on whenever something like this happens. More importantly, she was curious. Very curious. About something. Something big.

"Ask her yourself sometimes. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to clean her off before she gets too crusty."

The girls were silent for a moment, digesting what he had said, while said man was scrubbing off the woman he had placed down.

A few moments later, Ami decided to take the offensive. "Master?" She waded through the water too the shallow platform.

"WILL EVERYONE QUIT CALLING ME THAT!?" Ami smiled slightly at his back as he ranted at the unfairness of the gods. Makoto snickered. He still had a weak point after all. He probably still couldn't take outright flirting as well.

Ami called out again as she climbed onto the platform, unnoticed by Ranma, who was still cursing the gods.

"Master?"

"WHAT!"

"Wouldn't it be easier and more efficient of you showed us why Her Majesty is always unconscious whenever you bring her in?" Makoto stared at her incredulously. Ranma just froze where he stood, back turned. Ami was taking advantage of this by drooling ove-cough _studying_ his posterior.

"....Uh...I think it would be better if you just, uh, figure it out yourself."

Ami closed in for the kill. "If I were to hypothesize on the reason, I believe that it would have something to do with your nightly "discussions." Were they too much for Her Majesty to handle? Perhaps she needs some help? You must have worn her out." Her mental image of herself had just sprouted red horns and a spiked tail. Oh, and it was carrying a trident too.

Ranma didn't quite know how to respond. He chose to go with a generic and chauvinistic answer, spurred on by his foot in mouth disease. .

"Yeah, somethin' like that. Nobody can handle me. Ranma Aquilus never loses! She needs more help than she can get!" He finished with a fist thrust towards the sky. A tsunami wave appeared behind him and smashed itself onto the outcrop of rocks Ranma was suddenly standing on.

Brave last words

Ami smiled to herself.

'He is so easy to manipulate.'

"Really? Perhaps I should attempt to lend a hand. She is my queen after all."

She moved her hand up towards her earring which glowed to add two white stripes surrounding the black band. As she did so, Ranma turned around with a

"Huh?"

His eyes grew wide as he saw the ring in the bluehead's hand, and his jaw dropped as the ring moved towards the collar which had appeared around her neck. He passed out when Ami hissed as the bond secured itself.

sploosh

As Ami came out of her trance, she blinked down at the unconscious man.

"Ami!" Ami turned around to confront her tall friend, who was struggling out of the water and onto the platform.

"Yes, Makoto?"

"What did you do that for!? Your giving yourself to this pervert?"

"Actually, when you look at it. He's not quite a pervert, or else he would have already slept with someone else other than the queen. Also, do you ever wonder what you were missing by becoming a Senshi? Men avoid us like a plague, and we never have the chance to find out. Now, we do." Her smile turned wry.

"I'll admit that he isn't what I was looking for, but if Her Majesty decided he was good enough for her, why would he not be for me?" She giggled. "Besides, he gets nervous when we get too "forward" with him. I think of it as a way to get back at him. He doesn't seem to react to blatant nudity anymore."

Throughout the speech, Jupiter had been staring at her friend, and absorbing her words. They had made sense, and even she had to admit the truth. Sighing, she came to a decision.

"Well...You won't be doing it alone." She raised her hand up toward her ear.....

"Oh don't bother with excuses, you wanted to as well."

"Hey! At least let me have some dignity left!"

Meanwhile

Gates of Time

Standing watch at the Time Gate in her maid costume, Setsuna smiled. Maybe now she could have Ami figure out why Ranma won't sleep with her. She'd finally be able to get laid. She'd have to share, but still, getting less that what you expected is still better than getting nothing.

Three days later

Rei was cautious, very cautious. Cautious to the extreme.

The evil menace had taken over her friends, and only the Princess and herself remained. Minako would still be with them, but she jumped onto the bandwagon when she found out Ami and Makoto had turned traitor.

Two days ago

Anteroom

"WHAT!" Minako was on the verge or crying when Ami and Makoto showed up with rings missing from their ears.

"We decided we wanted to join the Outers. It's not natural to be celibate for longer than twenty or thirty years, you know." My, Ami was being quite scientific in explaining her actions

There was a long pause.

"Traitors." Rei was glaring at the two Inners while trying to rationalize why they would do such a thing. It was a good thing Usagi wasn't here, or else she would have to deal with a weepy bunny.

"You can call us that now, but sooner or later, you'll do the same." Makoto was quite sure on that point.

Rei snorted.

"When that happens, I'll lick his feet and suck his toes."

There was a llllloooooonnnngggg silence as the other three girls present imagined the Martian licking Ranma's feet, while they themselves were cuddled in his arms. The image wasn't all that unappealing, especially to Minako, who always wanted to prove her superiority to the Martian, who always belittled her.

"STOP IMAGINING THAT!"

The three girls snickered at Rei's red face and made placating gestures.

"Well," Ami said "your lucky Ranma washes his feet a lot, so they do not smell so bad when yo-"

"SHUT UP! STUPID TRAITORS!"

"Well, I ain't gonna let you traitors hog all the fun!" With that declaration, Minako leapt up from her seat, her ring glowed white as she reached up for it, and removed it, then affixing it to her collar before Rei's horrified eyes."

Present

Minako joined the other Senshi, turning traitor to the Princess.

Now, she felt she was in danger of doing the same.

She couldn't stop thinking of him. Her divinations of the fire kept repeating the same thing over and over again. It was a well built man and a beautiful raven-haired woman in bed together, and the woman had a collar around her neck with a silver ring in it. The man had a black ring in his ear. She was licking his feet while he sat back against the headboard, reading a book titled "How to be a Bad Dominate." Laying on he bed near the woman was a book, "How to be a Good Submissive."

One guess who the pair in the fire were.

The fire sometimes had a sense of humor when revealing the future. It was not quite as funny to the diviner though.

Sigh.

It was only natural. Ranma was the only male she had spent a long period of time with.

Well, that, and his discussions at night with the queen were driving her to the edge.

She was walking a thin line. Well, a thin rope over a chasm filled with flesh eating creatures already spurred on by days of starvation. If she even stumbled slightly, she would fall down. She had begun taking measures to avoid this fate. She had begun taking measures to avoid him.

In the end, none of them worked. Rei was trapped, with nowhere to go. Not physically trapped, but mentally. Her thoughts now revolved around the man in their midst. And gods help her, the fire in her wanted him.

Meditating in the anteroom, she was attempting to convince herself not to love him.

'He's stupid pig.' She told herself.

'He's a brave and good looking pig.' Her inner self replied.

'He's a sexist.'

'It only adds to his charm. You wouldn't want him any other way.'

Rei winced.

'He doesn't respect us.'

'Of course he does, when you start respecting him. It is yourself who believes he doesn't.'

'He has taken the Senshi as his slaves, like some perverse Negaverse general.'

'They willingly walked into his arms. Or rather, latched themselves onto his legs when he tried to flee.'

Yes, Minako had done that. Literally.

'I'm going to have to lick his feet.'

'That is your own fault.'

'It doesn't make it any better.'

'There are worse fates.'

Rei contemplated that for a long moment.

Her inner self had one last thing to say to her.

'You know you want to.'

Opening her eyes, she gradually drew herself out of her meditations. She had one thing to say.

"Damn."

Her ring glowed as she reached up for it.

'But I would be leaving the princess all alone...'

Her hand paused in the air, then dropped to the ground as the ring stopped glowing and reverted.

"Damn."

Night Time, Royal Chambers

"Alright......ya'll can come u-"

Mad scramble from the floor to the bed.

"Umph!" "Haruka! get your foot outta my fa-urk." "Hey! watch it!" "HANDS OFF! SETSUNA!" "Hands off what, master?"

On the ground, Rei sweatdropped. Well, then, now that everybody was gone, she could take care of her little problem.

She scanned the floor around her, finding a bunch of empty futons.

"Princess?" she whispered, looking for her errant friend. Not getting an answer, she raised her voice.

"Usagi!" She stood up and scanned the remaining futons on the other side of the room.

"Yes, Rei?" The answer originated from the bed. Rei slowly turned around to see two pairs of meatballs, not one pair, but two, on the bed, a pair each on either side of the Man.

Rei suddenly developed a twitchy eyebrow. "Usagi, what are you doing on the bed."

The blond smiled innocently, while wiggling a bit against her new teddy bear, well, one she had to borrow from her mother, but still they can share, right?

"I'm seeing of Ranma is good enough for my mother."

Mother and daughter shared a look over the body of the hunk coughpoor foolcough between them, and then narrowed their eyes, and started a tugging fight between them.

The twitch got worse.

"I thought you hated him."

"Only because he was sleeping with my mother. But I decided it was a foolish reason to hate him, and so, here I am." This was stated by a rather proud Usagi, as she continued to stare at her mother, to a rather ticked off Rei.

"ARGH!"

"WAHH! REI'S BEING MEAN TO ME!"

End Flashback

Rei's eye was twitching.

Minako said something very obvious.

"Wow. I guess that Rei was mean to you no matter what day and age it was. Well, you gotta take the bad with the worse!"

"That's "The good with the bad.""

"Same difference."

Flashback

Two days later.

"Alright. Now. Let's begin." Setsuna was sitting in her maid costume on a couch in the anteroom of the Royal Chambers. Arranged around her were the eight identically dressed members of the Sailor Senshi. Ranma and the Queen were taking care of Kingdom business in the throne room, while the Senshi were meeting in secret.

"We are here today to find out, to put this quite bluntly, why Ranma does not wish to sleep with any of us. Any suggestion or hypothesis as to why? Ami, I am counting on you."

Ami, ever the genius, started out by stating the obvious facts.

"First of all, we can agree that Ranma is, in fact, NOT GAY." (I don't have anything against you if you are, but Ranma is not gay. Period. Maybe a little brain damaged, but he is not gay. Even if he does turn into a girl. Sweatdrop Man, this argument sucks.)

Everyone nodded. They had seen and heard enough the past two weeks to confirm that fact.

"Second, we can also agree that Ranma seems to have an aversion to us, but not to the Queen. However, he did have the same aversion to Her Majesty BEFORE their nightly...and daily....hourly.....activities began."

Everyone nodded again, paying rapt attention to the studious girl. Even the ADD afflicted girls were hanging onto her every word.

"Lastly, we can confirm that he would not willingly engage in intercourse with anyone that he has already not done so before."

Final nods.

"Now, from these three facts, we can extract three hypothesis'. Firstly. He does not seem to be afraid of any diseases from sex, although as Senshi, we are immune to STDs. We can rule health as a barrier out."

"The second thing we can extract is as far as we know, and as far as he has revealed, Ranma has not slept with anyone unless he was forced to. In fewer words, Ranma has never made the first move. At the same time, if we did make the first move, he is very skittish, and is likely to run away. Unlike Her Majesty, we cannot simply tie him down, as we do not have a Class 1 magical artifact, or the equivalent technology at our disposal."

"Third, Ranma is a jerk. And he must make love his hand a lot."

It took a few moments for the words to permeate through to the minds of the audience around her, but finally...

"Huh?"

The normally shy and conserved Mercurian huffed and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Well, look! There are nine woman here, ten including the Queen, ready to please him, and he runs away from us! He's not homosexual, and he receives enough sexual teasing to turn him on even if he was!"

"........................................"

Suddenly, Artemis burst in from the kitty door, which were installed on all doors of the palace.

"Argh!!!!! She's right behind me! You gotta hide me!"

The white cat looked left and right frantically, before darting off toward the bedroom. Attempting to, anyway, as Luna just burst in after him, and pounced on him, in a very cattish manner.

"Artie dearest, come back to bed!" She bit down on her prisoner's tail and marched back though the kitty door, with Artemis screaming and crying all the way as he dug his claws into the ground, leaving long scratches on the carpet.

"NOOOOOO!!! NO MORE!! PLEASE!!! I Doo any thi....."

His voice trailed off as the pair proceed down the hall.

Hotaru commented.

"Luna's gone into heat again, hasn't she." Mass sweatdrop.

Setsuna suddenly got a lightbulb.

"All's we gotta do is pin him down."

"With what?" Rei following Setsuna's trail of though."

"He is obviously too strong to be held by anything short of a class three magical object." Ami was sorting through the data on her computer, obviously looking for ideas.

For the third time that hour, or rather, two minutes, something, or someone, burst though the kitty door.

"You gotta go to the throne room!" Dyn was almost bouncing off the walls in excitement.

Audience Chamber

"What seems to be the problem?"

As the Senshi and the cat arrived at the Audience Room, Ranma and Serenity were sitting on the throne, passing judgment on a mass murderer chained to the floor beneath them.

The nondescript prisoner in nondescript clothing was struggling against his shackles, while screaming obscenities at the throne.

The Senshi took their seats, while Dyn bounded up the stairs and under the expanded Throne. He bumped into a box.

"What's this? Rope, a bridle, a whip, a leash, a ball with holes in it, and a rubber cylinder." sniffsniff 'Actually, now that I think about it, I don't want to know.' The black cat pawed his nose while turns round and looks out onto the events from under the Throne. 'Humans are so weird.'

Ranma stared intently at the man, studying his face and his movements, as the man continued to thrash about, chained to the floor as he was. He had a brass ring looped in his left ear.

"My Queen, my lord, this man appeared on Io two weeks ago, and attacked the Io spaceport, killing two hundred some people, and injuring over five hundred others. When we were finally able to knock him out and manacle him his compatriots appeared and attempted to free him, disabling or killing most of the Guard in the area with a huge magical attack, about three thousand strong. We were able to wear them down and knock them out in the end."

"He does not seem to be very powerful, how is it he and a few others can kill so many of the Guard?" Serenity was shocked, the plain man on the floor seemed about as powerful as a below average man.

"Magic, and advanced technology."

Everyone in the chamber turned their heads to look at Ranma, who had spoken. Even the man on the floor stopped his exertions too stare at him, and started examining him carefully.

Ranma stood up, and stared down into the man's eyes as he reached into his pocket.

"Remove his earrings." The closest guard rushed to do so as the court looked on, confused at his instructions.

Minako, sitting next to Ami, leaned over to the Mercurian.

"He, you don't think that-"  
"It looks like a control ring to me."

The guard finally got the control ring off of the man, who had started struggling as soon as the guard approached him.

Ranma stepped down the stair, removing his control ring from his pocket as he did so. There was a gasp as the man's eyes widened noticeably.

Ranma crouched down before the man, and touched his arm.

Suddenly, the man's clothing glowed, and morphed into a blue modsuit with matching blue trousers, covered with a red vest. His face glowed, and then molded into a angled face, with flame red hair, and red eyes, a large change from the plain and undisruptive appearance he had before.

There was complete silence in the audience chamber.

Dyn spoke up from under the Throne.

"Wow. Now I want a ring."

Ranma stood up, and looked coldly down at the man.

"Well, Rubeus, what do you have to say for yourself, before you leave for Nemesis?"

Rubeus (of the Black Moon Family in the SM timeline) sneered up at Ranma above him.

"Well, well, my apologies, my Prince. I did not expect for the Black to be here, your mother was quite frantic when you had gone missing. She had thought you were off being "manly" and was trying to find her future daughter in laws for examination." He passed his eyes over the Senshi in their outfits. "Well, I must say, your serving wenches are quite beautiful, would you like someone to take them off your hands? I know some people that would pay quite a bit for these fine specimens." His eyes roved over the bristling girls.

Ranma looked down at the man for a few more seconds, then sighed, and turned back to sit on the Throne again, rubbing his forehead, eyes closed in consternation.

Eyes still shut, he waved toward the soldiers at the Entrance. "Bring in the other prisoners, I think I have a feeling who they are."

One of the guards stepped out of the door, and returned a moment later, with more guards and a group of shackled prisoners, consisting of two men and five women.

The women look stunned to see Rubeus uncloaked on the ground, but the two men immediately focus in on Ranma, whose head was bowed, with his black earring exposed as his face was hidden in his hand, propped against the armrest of the Throne. They each unconsciously fingered the golden and brass rings they had in their ears.

Ranma waved his hand toward the group on the floor, face still covered.

"Demando, Safir, I am ashamed of you. Uncloak and explain yourselves."

Five pairs of eyes shot up as the chained women took in the scene in front of them. Each one whispered Ranma's name, startled.

The two stepped forwards quickly, and knelt down before the dais. A flicker of confusion flashed on their faces.

The left one, with the gold ring, spoke. "My Prince, we seem to be unable to uncloak with these restraints active."

Ranma lifted his head up.

"Rei, go down and touch their cloths."

The black haired girl looked up, startled, then bounded down the stairs, and placed a hand on each of the men's shoulders.

"Now, imagine in your head, lifting a sheet of cloth off of the men."

She nodded, and closed her eyes.

The two men glowed, revealing a white haired man and a blue haired man, dressed in blue mod suits, covered with clothing of their respective hair color.

"Cooan, Beruche, Calaveras, Petz, and Esmeraude. Approach the Throne."

The five women rushed up behind Demando and Safir, kneeling behind them, stepping over Rubeus on the ground. Rei walked over and removed their disguises, then returned to sit on her own throne.

Ranma looked down at the group, and sighed.

"Well?"

Safir spoke.

"My apologize, my Prince. Rubeus was being reckless and Esmeraude was being hersel-"

He stopped when Demando touched his shoulder, turning his head to look confusedly at his brother.

"My Prince, if I may."

"Go ahead."

"When word of your disappearance reached the populace, Rubeus and Esmeraude realized that the Black Crystal was not guarded. They decided to make a power grab. They did not realize there were other automated defenses."

Ranma sighed "I shudda known. That explains a lot, but it doesn't explain why you and Safir and the sisters four are here, and in Silver space. Also, you cast the Rah Tilt, am I right?" A nod. "Why."

"Rubeus enlisted the sisters, who were looking for you, when he made his attack. Safir and I joined the group after running into them over Cancer. We then made our way to Libra, where it was decided the best way to through off pursuit was to leave the Black. Rubeus was angered and being the idiot that he is, he teleported down and began killing people, for fun, I believe. We came down to get him, and found him captured. We attempted to free him with the Rah Tilt, but we were overwhelmed and placed in these interesting restraints." The white haired man lifted his shackles for emphasis.

Ranma shook his head. "Rubeus is to be exiled to Nemesis for life, and the women are to be exiled for five thousand years. There are old abandoned colonies still powered on Nemesis, so it should still be quite comfortable. Will you be joining them?"

Safir looked at Demando, who thought quietly. Finally, Demando sighed.

"Rubeus may be an idiot, but he is family, and so are the girls. I'll go with them."

"I'll go with my brother."

Ranma smiled faintly "Alright. I'll see you in five thousand. Stay safe, Demando."

"Thank you, my Prince, and I am sorry, and I apologize for Rubeus' actions. I will keep better control on Rubeus while on Nemesis." Demando bowed his head down low.

"Rings." The prisoners each reached up to their ears, and removed the different colored earrings, placing them on the in front of themselves.

"Guards."

The group of soldiers snapped to attention.

Ranma wrote down something on a piece of paper that he pulled out.

"Take the prisoners to the following coordinates, relative to the sun. Leave them on the planet that materializes there."

The guards turned to leave, unhooking Rubeus, who was again screaming obscenities.

"Hey, Demando."

Demando stopped at the door, and turned his head. "Yes, Prince?"

"Two more things. First. Where's yer ship?"

"We left it in orbit over the planet Rubeus attacked. Io, I believe they call it."

"Alright. And two, what's goin' on since I disappeared?"

Demando smiled at Ranma, and turned fully around. "Your mother has been going on about you being "manly," and crying for being unable to meet the girls you were being "manly" with. She wanted to offer them pointers." His smile grew even broader. "I do believe she was correct in her assessment of the situation, and I must say you have very good taste, however unwilling you are." He nodded at the queen, sitting at Ranma's side, and the Senshi, on their thrones, his eyes flickering around, stopping at the princess, momentarily.

Ranma groaned. "She doesn't know where I am, right? I don't think I could survive with my mother helping these fiends." He passed the evil eye over the girls, who smiled at him winsomely, and in Serenity's case laid her head down in his lap, and rubbing slightly.

"Alright, thanks for the info."

"Anytime, my Prince." his voice turned introspective. "Who would have thought an entire branch of the Black would end like this?"

Ranma laughed and touched his forehead.

An invisible yet tangible ringing pulse of energy radiated through the room, and everyone flinched back.

A inverted black crescent appeared on Ranma's forehead, and the same also appeared Demando's forehead.

Ranma grinned at his cousin. "Your branch is not dead, just leaving for a while. Five thousand years, cousin."

"Five thousand years then."

His voice turned formal.

"I take my leave of you, Crown Prince Ranma of the Black." Demando smiled after he said this.

"Till next we meet, Prince Demando of the Black." Ranma intoned formally. Demando smiled one last time, and turned and stepped out the door, followed by two guards.

As the door shut, Ranma let out a sigh, sitting back into the Throne.

"Damn."

"Ranma? Who were they? Family? Cousin?"

The Senshi, along with the Queen, were puzzled at the events that had happened.

Ranma rubbed his head.

"I'll tell you guys in our quarters." Raising his voice,

"This audience has ended."

He stood and walked down the steps and out the doors leading to the hallway, followed by Serenity, the nine Senshi, and a black cat. Around them, the court broke into a roar of voices.

End Chapter Five

Author notes

I'm sorry this chapter took so long. I broke my wrist about two days after the last release, and typing with a cast ain't the easiest thing in the world. However, I do have the plans for my Suikoden crossover ready, and to those who emailed me against Chris/Ranma pairings, well, sucks for you, cause that's what it's gonna be. If it was a pure Suikoden fic, it would be a Chris/Hugo, but its a Ranma crossover, so its not.

Also, I got a few other ideas I'm toying with, but there won't be that many releases for a few weeks, cause I'm gonna be taking my finals in two weeks, then leaving for a trip over seas. Still, I'll see what I can get done.

Chapter Six Teaser

Catty grins broke out all around.

"Now let's go t......wait, what's with all the smiles?"

CLICK SNAP SNAP

"You do know I can just break these, right."

Still smiling, everyone nodded.

"Ergh! What the hell? What's this stuff made of?"

"Ranma, Master, you have more....pressing mattes to attend to." Squeeze.

"Well, there are nine of us, ten, so we better pace him." Ami pulled out a notepad and a pen.

"We have all of tonight, and tomorrow, and tomorrow night." Haruka's smile grew even wider. "I took the liberty of canceling all of tomorrow's audiences."

Whimper


	7. Eclipse

Chapter 6: Eclipse

Flashback

Royal Quarters

Ranma was seated on the sofa in the anteroom, with the Senshi and Serenity arranged around him. All were extremely curious on the events that had taken place. When the Senshi had finished seating themselves, Ranma began talking.

"As you all know, I am not from your Moon Kingdom. Instead, I'm from another intersystem nation called the Black Lunarian Kingdom, Black Moon, or the Black Luna, whatever you prefer."

Serenity raised her head from where it was in Ranma's lap.

"How is that possible, we've no reports on any other nation within this solar system other than the Earth Kingdom?"

Several of the others nodded in agreement.

Ranma snorted.

"Believe me. It's there. If we do not want to be seen, we won't be."

"Now, much like the House Serenity governs the Moon Kingdom, the House Aquilus governs Black Luna. The Black Luna includes many planets, just like this place, and each is ruled by governor. This is not really important right now though. Anyways, Safir and Demando Aquilus are Aquilunarians, or Black Lunarians. They are my cousins from another branch of the family. So are Rubeus and the women you saw earlier."

"Why are they so evil?"

Ranma sighed. "They're not, well not quite, Demando and Safir are good people, so are the sisters, but, well, Rubeus is extremely power hungry. Lets just leave it at that."

End Flashback

Cherry Hill Temple

"Safir and Demando were actually good guys after all. The sisters too."

The Senshi were saddened by that fact.

"It was too bad what happened, but it was inevitable." Setsuna sighed.

Usagi then spoke.

"I wonder if exiling them was wrong. I mean, me exiling them. They just didn't want to be "cleansed." It's not like its a horrible thing to want. What if Ranma doesn't want to be "cleansed" either? Do I exile him too?"

"NO!" Her introspective thoughts were shot down immediately.

"Then what we did was wrong." Usagi's future maturity does show through sometimes. Amazingly.

A awkward silence passed though he group.

Haruka then spoke. "So when do we get to screw Mas- I mean...uh...Ranma."

"I'm getting to that."

Flashback

After yesterday's incident, Serenity had her hands full bringing Ranma out of his funk, but she had succeeded, and business continued as usual the next morning. However, rumors about the powerful Aquilunarians began to spread out beyond the walls of the palace and into the city beyond. People spoke of aliens from other galaxies with the power to destroy the world, spurred on by rumors and the lack of official information from the palace. It boiled down to nothing in the end, but the rumors insured that each and every citizen of the Moon became aware of the existence of intelligent extralunarian (extraterrestrial) life. Some could not wait for the day when the aliens arrived in their colossal ships, blotting out the sun, while others cowered in fear at the galaxy destroying force that was expected to arrive now that their advance scouts (the aliens captured and banished) had gone missing.

Next Afternoon

Royal Quarters

Ami burst into the anteroom, her short hair flying everywhere. Right behind her was Makoto,

"I got it! We can use the manacles that the Guard used to capture the other Aquilunarians. They seemed powerless against those chains."

The three other Senshi in the room, namely Rei, Usagi, and Hotaru, were surprised when the Mercurian entered but quickly recovered their wits and gathered together to plan.

"So alls we hafta do is get some of these chains?" Rei was almost disbelieving.

Ami nodded.

"We might have to add extremely strong enchantments to the chains, but yes, it should be possible."

Her expression turned a bit evil, in a cute way. It was different on her face, but fit somehow.

"Why are you so interested, Rei? I thought you hated him?" the bluehead pointed to the ring still dangling from Rei's ear.

Makoto smiled widely.

"My, Rei, whatever are you doing? This isn't a conversation for you."

Rei realized what was going on, and clutched the ring on her ear in horror.

And then bowed her head, and started sniffling. When she brought her head up, angry tears leaked from her eyes.

"FINE! IF THAT'S THE WAY YOU WANT IT!"

Her hand faltered as her control ring came off, but she tightened her resolve as she fixed it onto her collar in a swift movement. She gasped, pupils dilating for a moment. Finally, she then fell forward into Usagi's lap, crying as the independent woman who had willingly yet unwilling lost her independence. Usagi stroked the black tresses in her lap, and murmured softly.

"There, there, Rei. Don't cry."

"sniff No, I'm just s-sad but h-happy at the ss-same time." and she was afraid of the Divine Fire's predictions coming true.

"You'll be happier this way." Ami was shocked by Rei's tears, but knew it was going to happen sooner or later.

"Ranma is a kind person. He will take care of us." Hotaru was confident about that fact.

Silence was prevalent for a few moments, disturbed only by the muffled sobs coming from the raven-haired girl.

"Rei."

"W-what." Rei looked at Makoto who had spoken.

"I just want to say you're lucky that Ranma has clean feet." The ponytailed girl smiled as Rei again buried her head into Usagi's lap. Hotaru looked on confusedly, while Usagi snickered. Ami had told the blonde of Rei's ultimatum when Minako gave herself up.

"WAHHH!!! MAKOTO'S BEING MEAN TO ME!"

"HEY GUYS!" Minako and Setsuna came through the door with bagfuls of stuff setting them on the carpet. Makoto took a quick peak, and found that the bags were full of sexual paraphernalia. It was obvious that the two spent their morning on Venus and its many special shopping centers.

Setsuna unbagged a few interesting items, including various articles of clothing, toys, jars of ointments, lotions, oils, and a stack of books. Rei stopped her sniffling and lifted her head to see Usagi holding a book. Curiosity killed this cat as Rei pulled out some of the books from the pile next to her. She wanted to see what kind of book it was that would get Usagi willing to read. She glanced at the titles in her hand, blink-blinked, and burst into tears again.

Minako blinked. "What's going on? Did I miss something?" She removed the books "How to be a Good Submissive" and "How to be a Bad Dominate" from the Martian's limp hands.

Setsuna saw the books she was holding.

"Hey, I remember those. The pair make up a set. We purchased it at the last BDSM shop, right? The one with all the fake fire and the feet fetish items right? I think we bought some oils and gloves from that place. I'm sure Ranma would like a foot massage."

The muffled sobbing increased.

Minako scratched her head.

"Weird."

End Flashback.

Everybody was trying not to look at the fuming Rei Hino. Said girl literally had steam coming out of her ears. That and the heated blush on her face told the world of her embarrassment.

Finally, all the other girls started snickering, then started laughing outright. Even the cats started chuckling, and the ravens outside started cawing.

Flashback

The Moon Kingdom's government is not exactly what one would call efficient, but for this particular set of circumstances, with all nine planet's Royal Coffers thrown open, the Reins Manacles, as they are now called were completed in record time. Of course, the Senshi following each of the nine legs of the process and intimidating the workers had nothing to do with most of it.

Special ores mined off the Rings of Saturn. Usual production time: 10 days. With Sailor Saturn standing right behind the sweating and nervous miner, the production time: 30 min.

Ore Teleported by Sailor Pluto to Neptune.

Ores refined on Neptune Refinery. Usual production time 6 days. Sailor Neptune reclines on a chair in the control center of the refinery as all original production is halted and the ores run though the machine on top priority. Production time: 5 min.

Resulting metal teleported to Mars.

Metal cast into Manacles. Usual Production time. 3 hrs. Sailor Mars pacing impatiently next to a scared blacksmith. Production time: 1 hr.

Manacles teleported to Jupiter.

Base layer enchantments cast by Sailor Jupiter. Usual production time: Whenever she comes around to doing it. Sailor Jupiter being as horny as she is, starts the casting immediately. Production time. 5 hrs.

Manacles teleported to Uranus.

Still soft from forge manacles are tempered. Usual production time: 1 hr. With Sailor Uranus barking out orders to the workers. Production time: 7 min.

Manacles teleported to Mercury.

Program and Guideline enchantments cast. Usual production time: 5 hr. Having all the enchantments ready by the time the manacles were teleported in, Sailor Mercury immediately cast the spells, and waited to the metal to cool off from them. Production time: Ten seconds.

Manacles teleported to Venus.

Not wanting to hurt Ranma in any way, the manacles needed padding installed on the insides. Usual production time: 1 hr. With Sailor Venus taking the time in selecting the padding materials herself. Production time: 2 hrs.

Manacles Teleported to Time Gates.

Runes draw into the Manacles by Sailor Pluto. Usual production time: Unknown. Production time: 40 min.

Manacles Teleported to the Moon

The final enchantments needed to be placed on with the Silver Crystal. It was up to Sailor Moon to snitch it from her mother, then place the final enchantments on the manacles. Sailor Moon was unable to find her mother in the audience room, where Ranma was taking care of daily business, spinning a small object in his hands, while gazing off into space. Next she went into the Royal Quarters. She poked her head in and saw no one in the anteroom. Her mother was nowhere to be found. Suddenly, a moan emitted from the bedroom. Puzzled, the blond princess snuck over to the door leading into said bedroom, and quietly opened the door, peeking in. She saw a flash of silver hair, and knew she found her mother. Opening the door wider, wanting to sneak in while her mother's back was facing the door, she discovered a shocking scene.

Queen Serenity was nude. That wasn't exactly uncommon anymore, but it is understandable for Princess Serenity to be shocked when she gazed upon her mother suspended in mid air. Ranma had driven hooks into various locations on the walls and ceiling of the bedroom, then using long lengths of rope, bound the silver haired woman using his shibari skills. thin left her hanging, legs spread, with a horse bit strapped to her head, and a horse's tail sprouting from between her buttcheeks. It waved periodically. Hand prints and lashes were in evidence all over her backside.

"MOTHER!"

The elder Serenity turned her head against her bonds and saw her daughter standing there, and blushed in ultimate embarrassment.

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

There was suddenly a loud buzzing noise, and the suspended woman threw her head back and moaned, then whimpered in frustration when the buzzing stopped. A large puddle underneath hear indicated that this has been going on for a while.

Usagi rushed over to her mother, and tried to free her from the ropes, but the woman struggled away from the girl. She nodded towards the bed in front of herself.

"What?"

Confused, Usagi turned to see recording device of some kind set up on the bed facing the queen. Realization flooded Sailor Moon's mind as she realized the recording must be being sent to Ranma, and the device he had in his hands was a wireless remote.

The Senshi jumped backwards in embarrassment, her own cheeks turning red. Spying the Ginzuishou on the nightstand next to the bed, she snatched it, and rushed out of the Royal Quarters. Slamming the door, she collapsed against it, gasping, whether in shock or lust, or a mixture of both. She began to make her way out towards the chamber where the other Senshi were gathered with the Manacles, the erotic image burned into her mind.

As her hurried footsteps receded, the other Senshi showed up at the door, wondering why their comrade was taking so long. They too rushed out the room a few moments later, breathing heavily.

That night

The earlier behavior was accepted, as it looked like it was to be a common event in the near future. All the awkwardness from the afternoon was gone, and with the Reins complete, the Senshi had other thoughts to occupy their minds.

Finally, after the extremely loud, loud because the queen had to stand a day of torture and pent up frustration, "discussion" ended, Ranma's voice rang out.

"We're done."

The girls climbed onto the bed, hiding the product of their hard work between them. Placing themselves in strategic locations, four of the girls slowly chained one end of each manacle to each bed post, then magically lengthened the chains to reach across the huge bed, while the others distracted Ranma from noticing the actions of their compatriots.

Catty grins broke out all around.

"Now let's go t......wait, what's with all the smiles?"

CLICK SNAP SNAP

"You do know I can just break these, right."

Still smiling, everyone nodded.

"Ergh! What the hell? What's this stuff made of?"

"Ranma, Master, you have more....pressing mattes to attend to." Squeeze.

"Well, there are nine of us, ten, so we better pace him." Ami pulled out a notepad and a pen.

"We have all of tonight, and tomorrow, and tomorrow night." Haruka's smile grew even wider. "I took the

liberty of canceling all of tomorrow's audiences."

Whimper

Usagi's smile turned evil.

"I'm going to get you back for what you did to my mother!"

"I've been waiting a long time for this." Setsuna stroked the chest of the immobile man.

"Well well...." Rope burns still evident all over her body, the Queen smiled. "Master, you seem to be in a inescapable situation. Just sit back, and enjoy. Should you run out of stamina, or energy, I shall stand ready with the Ginzuishou to restore you.." Clearly, she had yet to forgive the man for leaving her stuck on the edge for half the day.

Two days later

Ranma and Serenity were in the Audience Room taking care of three days worth of business.

All of the Senshi were hanging from the ceiling in various positions. Periodic buzzing noises resulted in moans which broke off into curses when they stopped. Clearly, Ranma was unhappy with the Senshi jumping him.

Not that he wasn't mad at Serenity for helping them, but he needed her to help with the Royal functions.

Weeks, then months passed, and the formerly frustrated and sex deprived Senshi became much more friendlier and mellow due to love, attention, and hours and hours of non stop sex. Before, they were feared as cold soldiers; now, they are viewed more as loved public figures. Ranma himself was even more popular, as he was the one that caused the kingdom to mellow out so much by melting the ice. However, the peace wasn't to last.

Dawn, City Walls

A pair of guardsmen were patrolling the battlements as the sun came over the horizon and the earth floated above them. A sudden flash in the distance caught their attention. Some twenty five kilometers away, there was a large number of circular objects that seemed to be floating in the air.

The objects floated like a frisbee, and as the guardsmen watched, beings, both human and youma, began to exit from the bottom the circular transport gates.

Shouts rang out, and the guardsmen began running around, and soon after, sirens started wailing. The walls were quickly manned by other soldiers that were sleeping below.

The city started bustling with activity, as people were awakened by the sirens.

Palace, Royal Quarters

Ranma, who was stepping into the bedroom from the balcony after quietly doing his morning exercises as the Senshi were sleeping, turned out and stared hard at the city walls. He had felt a large spike of magical energy coming from outside the city, and had a suspicion of what it was. The sirens that started wailing a few short seconds later confirmed his suspicions.

Inside, Serenity and Setsuna, who had been awoken by the energy spike, had covered their nude bodies with sheets and were franticly searching around for something.

"Where is he?!"

"Ranma's gone!"

"Master?!"

As Ranma came in, they looked up, and the panic on their faces was replaced by relief as they took in his form.

Sirens sounded in the palace at that point.

The nude Senshi on the bed where awoken rudely.

"What's going on!"

"Mmaaster?"

"The city's under attack!"

"Shut the fucking alarm up!"

"mruff?"

"Ssssnnrraanmma?

Not bothering to clean themselves up, they activated their mod suits and transformed them into some light form fitting plate armor as soon as they became aware of the sirens.

The girls assembled in the anteroom, where Ranma, Serenity, and Setsuna were speaking with a Guard captain and a palace attendant.

"-tals have been opened, and the Negaverse soldiers are assembling outside of the city." The captain and the attendant were both looking at Ranma, who was dressed in black plate armor on his torso, shins, and arms. (think the way Dart looks in Legend of Dragoon when he's not a dragoon. the girls are dressed in Shana's dragoon armor, only not so ornate) The two men were trying their hardest not to stare at the women that were next to them since the females had hardened and crusted semen in their faces and their hair.

Setsuna stepped forward in front of the captain, who immediately directed his eyes down to his feet.

"What are the enemy numbers?"

"The portals are still open, and troops are still porting in."

"Can you say when they wil- look at me, Captain!" Setsuna was irate this morning, not because of the Negaverse attack, but because of her lack of sleep.

"I cannot." The red faced soldier looked to his left as the other girls stepped in, his eyes widening as the entering girls also had the same problem as the women in front of him.

"Why not!"

"Uh-um....."

"'Suna, I think you should go clean your face off, and maybe wash your hair too." Ranma, who had realized the problem, looked around, and snorted. "In fact, I think everyone should."

The Time Guardian turned around looking puzzled, then saw the encrusted face of her queen, blushed deeply, realizing her own face must look the same. The embarrassed girls rushed to the Baths as Ranma stepped outside with the Captain, but not before placing a stack of plain silver bangles on the coffee table, and slipping one on his own wrist.

"I'm going out to get a SitRep. When you're done, take a bangle and contact me with it. I preprogrammed them to recive and send to our own frequency."

Outside in the hallway, Dyn looked down at Ranma from the rafters, and jumped down onto his shoulders.

"I'm coming with you!"

City Walls

Standing on a battlement, Ranma sheilded his eyes with his hands against the Sun, which was slowly rising in front of him. The Kingdom's capitol city was protected by walls well over a hundred meters high thus allowing a large area to be observed. Looking out at the opposing army in front of him, then turning around and assessing his own army, he was struck by a feeling of helplessness. If he was not here, the city would surly fall. Even with him here, it would be a close thing.

'....unless I release my limiters, but then, I'll be detected. Shit. There goes my vacation.'

"At least there won't be too many civilian casualties."

The city was situated at the center of a large expanse of grassland called the Sea of Serenity. Although it should have been called the Plain of Serenity, Sea was much more eloquent and when the wind blew on the land, the grass move in a way that can only be likened to waves on the sea.

There were practically no people living outside of the city walls, which meant that few, if any, civilians would be hurt before the attack began.

However, in a few hours, he would have his hands full fighting off the purple clad Negaverse troops that were lining up into rank and file. He estimated well over one hundred thousand troops already assembled, but thousands more were still poring out. Hulking figures of youma and powered armors could be see scattered throughout the mass.

he turned around to survey his own situation. the city was built in a circular shape, with miles of walls surrounding the entire city. Towers dotted the wall periodically, and from those towers, Lunar Guard troops were spilling out to man the battlements. Down below, behind the walls, hangers were being opened, and the Moon's own powered armors were being activated. Ranma blinked as he took in the site of the first PA stepping out of the concrete hangers.

"Waddaya know...this place uses armor slaves."

Indeed, the 30 meter tall PA did in fact resemble the first AS's so seen in the future's beloved FullMetalPanic! series.

(For those who know about FMP!, LGuards are using the M6's from the original FMP. Nega PA have nothing to do with FMP, but will be resembling the Core units from the RARA Army in 'Dual!'. If your don't know FMP!, Go watch it, now! If you don't know Parrallel Adventure Dual!, go watch it as well!.)

(The M6's will be downgraded and refered to as M2's. I have plans for the M6 models in the near future. Just think of the M2's as M6's, only less maneuverable and more bulky. Also, they will be using both FMP! and Gundam Weaponry.)

beep Ranma? Serenity's voice sounded in his head.

Activating tapping the communicator twice to his earring, he spoke into the air.

"I'm on the outer wall, between towers 579 and 580."

Moments later, the ten females leapt onto the wall next to him, dressed in the black and silver light plate, with the control rings still hanging from around their necks.

"We got here as soon as we could."

Serenity moved to stand slightly behind him to the right, as her daughter took his left side, the other Senshi, stood about, taking their own assessments of the situation.

"Many good people will die today." Ranma sighed.

"They're too far for me to use any attacks that will actually damage them to any significant extent without damaging the area overly much. I do have a number of weapons that can hurt them a lot, but the plains could take a few hundred years to recover from it. I do have some spells that would work, but there are other problems. If I use a spell powerful enough, I could be detected, and that would be a bad thing."

Ami turned around.

"What would you be detected by?"

A few others turned around to hear his answer.

"My mother, and the Black Moon."

Thoughts of meeting Ranma's mother floated through the mind of those listening.

"Umm, why would that be bad?"

Ranma sighed again.

"Although my mother wouldn't mind me staying here, many of the aristocrats and nobles of the Black Moon are extremely against association with this Moon Kingdom. Also, with the ten of you here, that lessens the chances of then gaining political influence by marrying or giving their daughters to me. If they detect me, I'll have to leave."

"That would be bad." All the girls nodded in extreme agreement. There was no way Ranma was going to leave. Not with them around anyway.

They started discussing various defensive and offensive strategies.

While they were talking, the many gates that were set into the pearl white wall were opened, and Guard began to assemble themselves for combat on the field. Ten infantry divisions of five thousand, each including a full company of a hundred spellcasters, along with three hundred AS units per division did their last checks on the equipment, built fortifications, and waited for the enemy to approach.

The AS units had used their hands and weapons to dig long gouges into the plains, making trenches of the infantry, and mages were further shaping and reinforcing them with spells.

An alarm sounded, and red lights flashed at various points on the wall, as formerly unnoticed hatches fifty meters from the ground appeared, and armored gun turrets swiveled out. Hatches on top the wall towers opened to reveal artillery and lasers.

Two hours later

The flood of Negaverse soldiers had finally stopped, and the portals closed. The last count stood at three hundred thousand odd beings, all ground troops. The odd thing about the situation was the lack of aircraft of any kind.

Ranma waved at Setsuna, who was closest to him, and she approached.

"Yes, Master?"

Ranma scratched his neck.

"'Suna? Why aren't there any aircraft?"

She frowned.

"All of the aircraft are tied up in space. The Negaverse has deployed a large armada about equal to the power of the Guard's own. Both fleets are orbiting right now, but the space battle will probably start in sync to the ground battle."

"Hmm."

"In all likelihood, we will at least end the space battle as a draw, as their space forces are not as well trained as ours, but only employed to divert our air power to space. The ground battle is most important right now, as they have an overwhelming number of troops. They've probably been saving up ten to fifteen years worth of energy and resources in order to launch this attack. The portals alone would take three years worth of energy, and the ground forces maybe ten years with good energy harvests."

"So they are pretty sure of winning, huh?" Ranma took a last assesment of the enemy forces.

As he was about to turn away, he looked up towards the earth, blinked, then pointed.

"Look! Snubfighters in the atmosphere!"

The rest of the people on the wall looked up to see numerous black dots spinning and twisting about in the air. There was a small flash, then another, and then another, and the defenders watch grimly as three Lunarian spacecraft crash on the battlefield, disintigrating on impact. It was a disheartening sight. The soldiers in various companies grimly tightened their hold on their weapons.

As if though the fallen snubfighters were a signal, the assembled Negaverse began their slow march towards the city, veicles and youma keeping pace with the human foot soldiers.

"Well, that's that." Tapping his earing with his control bracelet again, he spoke into the air.

"The enemy is advancing. all forces assemble immedietly. I repeat. All forces to your stations. If you haven't realized by now, this is NOT a drill. So all the lazy asses still asleep, playin' cards, and crap, GET UP HERE NOW!"

Speakers on the walls, in the city, and underground repeated his words.

The girls gather to him, as he addressed them once more.

"Alright girls, its time to get to your units. But before you do, I have some things to say. Do not stick your neck out. If the fighting gets too hot, pull back. I WILL NOT have ANY of you dying on me, got it! If I have to revive ya 'cause you did somethin' stupid, the only horse you'll be riding will be a wooden one, for a month! Do I make myself CLEAR!"

The girls eyes widened in genuine fear.

"Y-yes!"

"P-please! Not that!"

Flashback

Indeed, all the girls remembered what had happened months ago, the week after the Reins event, when the girls had started to attack each other during the day for the bed at night. Ranma quickly put an end to it, but not before they destroyed a large portion of the audience room. He punished them by stringing them all up on the walls and going to sleep by himself that night. The next morning, the few metal rings in the wall finally couldn't handle the weight of all their bodies and were yanked out. When Ranma had seen what had happened, he had told them all to stay in the Royal Quarters that day. Hoping it was an end to their suspension from bed, the girls eagerly watched Ranma's expression when he came in the bedroom door that night. Their hopes were crushed when he carried in some wooden contraptions he had spent the day building. The coarsely made contraption was roughly shaped like a horse, the body made of a large hexagonal block of wood, set at an angle with the edge pointing up.

As Ranma set each one down, he mockingly remarked, darkly,

"Since ya'll like riding horses so much, I thought you won't mind riding these for a while."

One by one, each Senshi was dragged, crying, off to her own horse, lashed down, and spanked and whipped before the terrified eyes of their remaining fellows.

He had repeated the treatment each morning and evening, leaving them there for three days before releasing and healing them. He spent the next week rebuilding their spirits, and brought them back up to their original temperament. The girls were soon back to themselves, but whenever those horses ever entered the conversation, the strongest among them turned into meek kittens.

End Flashback

"Then don't die."

End Flashback

Shrine

The watching girls had all huddled, whimpering, into the corner of the room away from the screen. Even if they did not have the memory of the event, the ingrained fear was still there.

"I've never been so scared in my entire life." Makoto buried her head into the mass of squirming girls.

"I'm gonna w-wet myself..."

"Me too..."

"I think I already did."

Everyone turned to look at Setsuna, who seemed to be trying her utmost to not move away from the screen, but the terrified expression on her face and trembling of her body gave away her obvious fear of the image of the wooden horses on the screen. Oh yeah, and the small puddle under her did as well.

"That's right!" Ami remembered. "Setsuna still has her memories! She actually remembers going though all that!"

Then, as if realizing what she said, she sat back, and swallowed.

The green haired woman suddenly jumped as if shocked, and scooted back so quickly she thumped into a wall. Covering herself with her hands, she whimpered.

"Please! M-master! Not that! F-fo-forgive me, Master....Master! NOoo! Please, I'll be goo..AHHHHhhhhh....."

The Plutonian started shivering muttering and crying to herself.

Minako peaked out from behind her hands.

"I don't know about you, but that was the most scariest thing I have ever seen. EVER."

Usagi calculated in her head.

"So, in exchange for love, sex, and happiness, we give up freedom, become slaves, and get a punishment so bad that I'd rather we fight Beryl, Galaxia, and everyone else combined instead of sitting on that thing again."

Haruka muttered

"Seeing that makes me ache … there....and I mean a hurting kind of ache."

Those that heard her nodded in agreement.

"I'm never gonna be jealous and fight you guys for Ranma ever again. I'm fine with sharing." Minako didn't think that she could handle what had just occurred. Of course, she wouldn't want to lose Ranma either.

After some time, the girls finally recovered enough for the story to go on. A quick temporal adjustmant, and the floor was back to its original condition. All realized one thing. Ranma does indeed have a dark side, and it seemed that they were going to bear the brunt of it.

Flashback

After the girls had left, (but not before a hug and a long kiss to each of them) Ranma turned to face the oncoming horde.

The odds where not good. The Sea of Serenity did not provide any favorable options to either side, but the sheer numbers still disturbed him. The only possible advantage they had over the Negaverse was that they had emplacements and the height advantage on the wall. Ranma had commanded his own division to remain on the wall, equipping each one with a high powered long distance weapon. With four and a half thousand shooters, that could mean some serious damage to the NegaArmy. He himself had cleared up a large space for his own use, and had set up his own two meter long energy cannon. Normally used for Infantry to Ship Combat, it would serve well in regards to eliminating swaths of the enemy, that is, until they got too close. He would then go ahead and enter close combat.

The longer ranged artillery began firing, signaling firing the first shots of the ground battle. The hundred or so shots had exploded in the air in front of the approaching armies, scattering small mines all over the ground. As it approached the mines, the Negaverse army had slowed, allowing the other artillery and the long ranged defenders to pick off as many of the slow moving enemy as possible. After watching the performance of the sharpshooters, Ranma sighed one last time, before turning, and grabbing the end of his energy cannon. Sighting along the old fashioned iron crosshairs (which were much les prone to breaking than those of screens and complex electronics), he matched up the points on a distant group of youma and their supporting humans.

He closed his eyes, and squeezed the trigger.

With a roar of displaced air and an almost undetectable whine, a massive bolt of pure blue energy shot over the defenders, over the Negaforces traversing the minefield, and struck the middle of the youma formation in the center of the NegaArmy. There was a massive flash, and when everyone could see again, the youma formation, and anyone else within the five meters of it, was gone.

Along with a five thousand cubic meters worth of the Sea of Serenity.

The five meters past the impact crater, impact hole in this case, had charred bodies dropping onto the ground., as well as a former powered armored, which was now a metal statue with its limbs fused together by molten metal. The pilot was most likely cooked alive. Of course, it would take a crew of maintenance personnel armed with blowtorches to confirm it.

Multicolored lances of energy and light continued to reach out and lick at the approaching forces, and explosions caused by artillery shells cause mayhem among the enemy, but the losses were insignificant to the massive wave of what seemed to be ants at a distance.

The ground began to shake ever so slightly.

As the wave continued forward, the trembling increased.

As the purple mass became clearly visible, four divisions lead by the Outers moved slowly marched out in defensive wedge to meet the charge.

Firing one last blast, Ranma let the cannon tilt itself upwards, and pulled on a pair of vambraces (arm shields. For those who have played Tales of Destiny II for PS1, or watched the anime Tales of Eternia, it's the shields that Reid always has) made of dark gray metal. The metal was inlaid with silver metals in a smooth, flowing pattern.

He then materialized a huge heavy single edge sword (think the buster sword that Cloude begins with in FFVII, but bigger), leapt off the wall to land ten meters in front of the vanguard of the Lunarians, and charged forward, sword swinging into the surging mass of youma.

Five hours later

A mix of both Inner and Outer divisions was fighting on the ground below, as Ranma and the Senshi stood on the wall. The dead lay everywhere, and shattered hulks of AS and Pas alike smoked like beacons among the fray. Masonry from the formerly flawless white walls was strew about below gaping gouges and craters along the wall. Many of the turrets and towers were no longer operation, replaced by burning heaps of scrap metal and stone.

Ranma examined himself and the Senshi. The plate armor they were wearing sported dents, holes, nicks, burns, dried blood, and in his own case, had a large jagged hole in the shoulder piece where a powered armor had punched him. His own vambraces were covered in cuts and small holes from bladed weapons, youma projectile attacts, as well as large caliber bullets.

The Senshi all had small cuts in various places, but nothing serious., but Ranma had acquired a limp in the last two hours, and was bleeding from his side, from where his armor failed and a sword had scored a slash along his ribs.

"Well. We really don't have a choice anymore. The NegaArmy has around a hundred thousand fresh troops in reserve, and when they finally send that at us, we're totally screwed."

Ranma rubbed his head.

"What can we do to prevent this?" Setsuna was tired from all the fighting, and was, like everyone else, drained from using so much mana in so little time.

"There is only one thing we can do. I'm gonna cast a spell, but I WILL be detected, and I WILL be leaving. For how long, I do not know, but I will be gone for some time. How goes the space battle?"

"There have been losses on both sides, but it's a stalemate so far." Ami did not mention anything about his leaving. She knew that there was no other way that they could win, and was steeling herself to the eventual loss of her lover.

Makoto and Rei started to protest.

"Isn't th-"

"Why ca-"

A roar suddenly washed over the small crowd as they stood. Everyone's heads turned to see the enemy reserve begin their move forward.

There was a quiet moment.

A soldier emerging from one of the still standing towers spotted. the group staring out towards the Sea,. He ran towards the Senshi yelling.

"Your Majesty, the flagship Lunarius reports that a second group of Negaverse ships has exited hyperspace. The Acting-Captain Zeste is requesting further orders.

Serenity frowned.

"What happened to Admiral Bacus and Captain Trisca?"

"They were KIA'd, my Queen."

The girls all sighed.

Five minutes later, Ranma was on the wall by himself, watching the enemy troops who were still five or six kilometers away.

Slowly, he raised one hand in front of himself, and whispered,

"Summon Blade."

Motes of fuzzy white light began gathering around his hand, then elongating into a long rod, which became thinner and smother, its lined tightening.

As the light began to fade, Ranma clenched his fist around a simple, yet beautifully crafted katana, with pure platinum blade.

He breathed out, then grasping the sword with both hands, he held it up in front of him, like a saluting knight, dividing his face into two symmetrical halves.

Ten Meters Away Inside the Tower Command Center

"You have your orders, Captain. Begin transmission in two minutes. Out."

Serenity stood up from her chair, shutting off her communications link.

"I hope he knows what he's doing."

Haruka leans against a nearby desk, as the other Senshi lounged about the center, all finding places to watch the observation windows which made up most of the walls. Naturally, six hours into the battle, many of the windows were shattered or had holes from various projectiles.

Serenity gave her a brief smile.

"Have some faith in our lover."

Haruka blushed, before turning around and looking out the windows.

The lights overhead flickered and the monitors did so as well, before everything shut down.

"What the-"

"Hey! What happened to the back up generator!?"

Rei, the only spiritually train member of the Senshi shivered.

"He's gathering energy, whatever he is doing, its taking lots of power….."

On the Wall

Ranma stood still as his lengthening hair rustling as a gathering breeze began swirling around him.

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, he began to chant

__

"Darkness beyond twilight…..

Crimson beyond blood that flows….."

Elsewhere in Space

"MA'AM! I'm reading a build up of energy at these coordinates!"

A silver haired girl sat up on her chair, where she had been sitting about idly.

"Bring it up on my screen."

One the Wall

As Ranma continued to chant, angry red-orange energy began gathering itself in a ball in front of him

__

"Buried in the stream of time where thy power flows….."

He slowly brought the sword down, so that the point seemed to almost touch the sphere of power. He continued to chant.

"I pledge myself to conquer…..

All the foes that stand….

Before the power bestowed in my unworthy hands….."

The light was now so bright it was painful to look at, yet those that could see it would later admit they thought it was trembling.

"Power overwhelming, infuse thyself within mine blade…..

Revel in the destruction within its form…."

The sphere seemed to reach out with a tendril, then began to seep into the sword, until the gleaming blade began to glow white.

"Mine enemies are thy enemies……

Thou art now my weapon of utter chaos….."

Ranma brought the now blindingly white blade across so that it pointed towards his right and behind.

Below, the sounds of battle faded, as both human and youma felt the energy gathering on the wall, and stopped fighting to see the man with unimaginable power standing on the wall.

The enemy reserves continued to rush towards the wall, not knowing the mortal danger they were in.

Time seemed to stop for a moment as Ranma opened his eyes.

It restarted when he slashed across towards the approaching line of enemy reserves.

"DRAGON SLAVE, REVISED! BLADE OF DRAGON SLAVE"

In Space

"Massive energy discharge detected! Checking database for matches." The man at the counsel was working franticly as his fingers flew over his control panel.

"One match found! Black magic spell: Dragon Slave, revised blade form, caster signature confirmed as-"

The girl in the captain's chair interrupted him.

"Ranma Aquilus."

She stood up, and turned to an officer on her left.

"Communications, transmit to the Halisen and it's battle group. Message as follows.

'Have found Ranma, meet in orbit of Luna.' Message ends."

"Aye, ma'am!"

"Navigation, plot hyperspace route to Silver Moon, and transmit to battle group. We leave as soon as everyone is in position."

"Aye, ma'am."

Sitting down, Captain Teletha Testarossa of the dreadnaught Tuatha de Danaan smiled.

'We've finally found you, Ranma.'

She fingered the black banded silver earring attached to a white silk ribbon at her throat.

Tessa sweat dropped.

'I can't believe that we almost went to Nemesis to look for you.'

The Battlefield

A wave of red light swept over the heads of the paused battle below it.

It smashed into the plain within the charging Negaverse lines.

There was a massive explosion, and everything in a strip three kilometers long and a quarter kilometer wide was either melted into slag, burnt beyond recognition, or just no longer there.

One hundred thousand lives, human and nonhuman, ended in an instant.

Then the shockwave hit, and everyone was knocked off their feet.

Tower Command Center

"HOLY SHIT!"

"Although I would use your choice of words, Haruka, I'm find myself inclined to agree." Serenity stood up on unsteady legs, the glanced around herself to see all the Senshi sprawled in various positions around her.

"Ow….."

Her daughter emerged from behind one of the consoles, rubbing a bump on her head.

"Usagi? Are you ok?" Hotaru moved over to help her princess heal the bump.

"Yes…I just tripped on something….."

She turned to see a fallen Endymion laying on his back, paws in the air, complete with swirly marks for eyes.

Orbit of the Moon

Battlecruiser MKS Lunarius

"Captain! We have begun transmission of the uploaded file on all channels as ordered." An unnamed comm. officer reported.

"Good. Thank you."

"SIR! We have multiple hyperspace exit readings from two o'clock high. I'm getting three, five, eight, capital ships! Fifteen crusiers, two dozen frigates and a large number of corvettes also detected."

"Bring the image on screen." The Acting-Captain Zeste shook his head. At this point, the Moon Kingdom fleet was fighting a losing battle. With the entrance of the second Negaverse fleet, they were outnumbered three to one, and now, another fleet?

The view screen blinked, then showed a group of dark, gunmetal gray ships at a distance. Most notable was the large ship in the middle of the formation.

Zeste's mouth suddenly went dry as he paled.

"A-a-a Dr-readn-naught….."

"S-sir! The dreadnaught is hailing us!"

The BMS Halisen

"We have exited hyperspace, Ma'am."

"Scopes show over a hundred capital class ships in the area. It seems that we have arrived at a battle, Ma'am."

"Communications is reading continuous encrypted transmissions from the white painted ships. Decoding. Transmissions using Aquilunarian codes from ten months ago. Message decoded. Transmission as follows…'ommand. - Stallion. Support silver, shoot purple. This is my command. - Stallion.' It repeats continuously."

The blue-green haired girl in the captain's chair closed her large paper fan with a snap.

"Comm. Give me the Lunarian flagship."

"Aye, ma'am. Contact established with the MKS Lunarius. On screen now."

The large floating main screen on the bridge flashed, then showed the image of a near thirty year old man in a bloody white uniform.

MKS Lunarius

Zeste took a deep breath before the screen turned on to show a beautiful blue haired girl in a black uniform and a black banded ring that hung from the white ribbon around her neck. Oh, and the black captain's hat was also quite noticeable.

'A young girl?!'

He swallowed and steeled himself.

"I am Captain Zeste of the Moon Kingdom flagship Lunarius. To whom am speaking?"

The girl smirked.

"Good day, Captain Zeste. I am Chidori Kaname, Captain of the dreadnaught, the BMS Halisen. The Halisen and it's battle group is part of the 13th Fleet of the Black Moon Spacy."

"May I enquire your reasons for being here, Captain Kaname?"

"We have detected a large power signature belonging to someone of great importance to us on the moon below, and are here to retrieve him."

"Are you here to attack us?" Zeste was almost quivering in his boots.

The smirk grew even wider.

"No Captain, quite the opposite. We have received orders to assist you, an we always follow Master's orders."

The screen flash blank, then the image of the Aquilunarian fleet again flashed on in real-time.

The bridge crew watched in stunned silence as the newly arrived Black Moon fleet flowed forwards toward the battle, the dreadnaught taking the point while the other smaller ships took up a cone formation behind it. Hundreds of snub fighters and what seemed to be powered armors of a sort spewed out from a dozen different hanger bays, all heading toward the middle of the Negaverse formation. They even added a volley of missiles for zest.

There was a sudden gathering of energy at the bow of the dreadnaught and, before the horrified eyes of thousands of Moon Kingdom soldiers viewing the battle from view ports on their ships, the gathered energy was expelled in a continuous beam of golden light, which reached out and struck an unsuspecting Negaverse battlecruiser, one of eight largest ships in the enemy fleet, on the side.

There was a flash as the shield had held all of .02 seconds, then a chain of small, then large explosions extending out from where the cannon had melted a large hole into the hull. There was a second flash, and the shining beam pierced through the other side to hit a small Negaverse corvette, which promptly disintegrated. Finally the power to the energy cannon shut off, and the battlecruiser was left to float dead in space, as the gaping hole lined with slag near instantly vented the ship.

The enemy ships were still for a moment, as if shocked into inactivity, but was then shocked back into it when the missiles and long range cannon fire took out another three frigates and heavily damaged two destroyers.

The Negaverse fleet left off of pounding on the beleaguered Lunar Guard fleet, for which the Guard was extremely grateful for. Instead they turned their bows toward the oncoming formation, and began to fire back at the gunmetal gray ghost that had appeared.

The ghost fleet accelerated, sliding into the Negaverse formation before the purple ships could react to it. Broadside after broadside drilled into the Negaverse ships, sometimes even snapping a ship in half with a well placed volley.

The fighters and space borne powered armors destroyed ever more ships, as well as hundred of snub fighters and gunships that had poured out of the hanger bays of the Negaverse vessels.

Then the Dreadnaught fired it main cannon again, hitting another battle cruiser, this time striking the bow, and burning a deep into the ship. The ship exploded after the near blinding beam must had hit the engine cores, or the battle crusier's magazine.

Ten minutes later, a wide swath of debris and unpowered hulls floated between the Negaverse fleet. The Black Moon detachment had cut through the space forces, destroying a third of the purple fleet, before taking up positions on the other side of the Moon, above the capital city. The remaining Negaverse ships had finally begun showing signs of regrouping and recommencing the attack on the Lunar Guard fleet.

On board the Lunarius, Zeste and his crew were able to throw off their shock and regroup their own fleet, and prepare for a still against the odds, but more even, fight with the regrouping purple ships.

That is, until another hyperspace exit was detected.

"Sir! Multiple hyperspace exit signatures detected, from one o' clock low. Onscreen now."

The main screen flashed, then revealed the zoomed in picture of a fleet similar to the previous new entries. Another large vessel was the centerpiece.

"Another dreadnaught…"

"Captain! The dreadnaught is hailing us!"

"Onscreen please." Zeste settle back into his captain's chair.

The screen flashed again to show a girl with silver white hair, with gray eyes, dressed in the same black uniform and hat the other dreadnaught captain was wearing. A silver ring with a black band on a white silk ribbon hung from her neck.

'Another girl. Hmm.'

The girl on screen smiled pleasantly at him.

"I am Captain Teletha Testarossa of the dreadnaught Tuatha de Danaan. We are part of the 13th Fleet of the Black Moon Spacy. May inquire as to who you are?"

End Chapter

SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG!!!!!! I cant believe its been five months since my last update! Well. During the summer, I took a two month trip to Taiwan, and having no laptop or computer access…well…yeah. Also, I have been quite busy building my new computer after my old one had a hard drive failure. I completed this new pc two weeks ago, and I was able to get some of this done in the last few days, and although it is not yet proof read, or even finished for that matter, I decided to come back and proof read it later, and post this up for now. The Moon Kingdom arc will continue for another chapter, before we return to our regularly scheduled program. I am planning on writing some other fics, and have the ideas in my head, but I will try to finish the next chapter before starting on a new fic, but depending on my mood, it may or may not happen.

The next chapter will be out in three weeks to a month.

Reviews are most welcome, as well as constructive criticism, but flames are a no no.

NEKOXIII


End file.
